Severus' Brother
by Aguamenta
Summary: Harry begins to have strange dreams and recieves a letter from Lily. Harry's view of himself is about to be radically changed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N This is an answer to a challenge on Potions and Snitches: Lost Brother of Severus. This starts just after the trio save Sirius and Snape attempts to protect the trio. That scene was not in the book and is taken from the movie. Harry doesn't know Snape's first name yet. Some mention of child abuse, not graphic.

Disclaimer I do not own any characters you recognize, they all belong to my hero, JK Rowling. I am making no money off this.

_Italics: _Dreams or memories

June 6th (evening)

Harry:

'_No dad, leave him alone!'_

'_Don't you see the mess he's made? He has to learn that it is unacceptable.'_

_Severus threw himself in front of Clement, who let out a whimper._

'_Severus, get the hell out of the way, and let me discipline my child,' shouted Tobias._

'_No, Clement didn't mean to, it was an accident, please just leave him alone!'_

_A glass shattered behind Tobias causing him to turn, while Severus and Clement ran through the front door._

_He was in a dark room, moonlight filtering in from the window. The door creaked open and he watched it fearfully._

'_Clement? Are you alright?' asked a soft voice, which belonged to his brother._

'_It was scary, and I swear I didn't mean too. I wish you'd been there.'_

'_I'm sorry, I'll try to be here next time, I just needed to get away for a while, I'm so sorry. Would you like me to sneak you a potion from mum's cupboard?'_

'_You know how to get at them? Mum said we couldn't, and it's locked.'_

'_Maybe if my need is big enough, it worked once.'_

'_Please, my back really hurts.'_

'_I'll be back.'_

'_Sev, are you awake?'_

'_Yes, it's dawn, see? Come watch.'_

_Clement went and joined his dark haired brother at the window._

'_It's beautiful.'_

'_I know.'_

'_Sev?'_

'_Yeah,' replied Severus, looking at his brother.'_

'_Why is daddy always so angry?'_

'_I- He- It's just that he, just doesn't really like magic, I guess.'_

'_Why, you said it was a gift.'_

'_It is, never think any different, it's just that, well mum said there was an attack by some bad people. And whatever they did changed him, mum said he was once really nice. Sometimes I can remember him holding me, gently you know, like mum does? But he turned to drinks and that makes things way worse, but mum says it helps him feel better._

'_I don't understand'_

'_Neither do I, let's just enjoy the sunset.'_

'_And I saw her just on that swing, she's really pretty, with red hair and her eyes are really bright green.'_

'_Is she the one you've been watching?'_

'_Yeah, and she was talking to her sister about the stuff she does, and it's like what we do sometimes. And I told her she was a witch, like mum. And then she got upset and ran home,' sighed Severus looking longingly at the swing._

'_Maybe you could try again.'_

'_I suppose, I don't want to leave you at home alone again though. You'll have to at least play here when I try.'_

'_Sure Sev, when you two are friends you'll introduce me right?'_

'_Course, who wouldn't want to meet you?'_

'_And this is my little brother, Clement,' said Severus proudly, 'and Clement this is Lily, remember I told you about her?'_

'_He's adorable,' grinned Lily, 'can he do magic too?'_

'_Of course,' piped Clement, 'Sev says I'll be a powerful wizard one day.'_

'_All three of us will get the letter, Petunia won't though. She's only a Muggle, and Clement will have to wait a couple of years but soon we'll all be at Hogwarts, away from this place,' said Severus, leaning against a tree watching his audience._

'_And where do we go to get school supplies?' asked Lily._

'_Diagon Alley,' said Clement, 'mum told me it's got the most wonderful shops.'_

'_Stealing my questions, Clement?' asked Severus playfully, 'that won't do.'_

_Severus leapt on Clement; his fingers sought out Clements weakest point, and tickled him mercilessly. _

'_No, stop, Sev, please,' cried Clement._

_Lily laughed._

Harry woke suddenly in the darkness of the hospital wing, glancing at Ron and Hermione's beds to ensure he hadn't woken them. His head buzzed with questions. Who were all these people, and could this Lily of his dream, be his mother? Despite the questions, Harry was able to sleep once more.

July 31st

Severus:

A tall man stooped low in a small room, lit only by one tiny window. He was clutching an old, black and white photograph, showing which showed two boys, identical had it not been for the difference in their age, whom had their arms slung over each other's shoulders, smiling at the camera.

'Clement,' murmured the black haired man, 'where are you, or do you still live?'

Severus Snape sat on the old mattress, his face devoid of emotion, as he remembered another July 31st.

_He was 10 and he and Clement and snuck out of the house and crept to the park. _

'_Isn't the full moon majestic?' asked Severus quietly._

'_It's beautiful,' agreed Clement._

_The two gazed up at the sky, pointing out different constellations. There was a sound in the bushes and Severus glanced away for a moment. When he looked back, Clement was gone._

'_Clement!' he shouted desperately, 'please this isn't funny, where are you?'_

_He had spent the rest of the night searching._

Snape would never forget the desperation, the fear, and the pain, that his younger brother's disappearance had brought.

A/N This is my first multi-chaptered fic, so i hope to be able to review once a week on Mondays or Sundays. Please leave a review and let me know what could be improved on and what you liked. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N I am so sorry for the wait, my internet hasn't been reliable, and we fixed it last night, but it was really late and I was tired. Sorry again.

Disclaimer: I'm still not JKR, and I still do not own anything you recognize, I am not making anthing off this.

August

Mrs. Weasley:

Molly Weasley watched as the goblin unlocked Harry's vault. He's wealthy, she thought as she mentally calculated the cost of his school things. As she grabbed a couple of knuts, her hand brushed a book. An envelope fell to the ground when she picked up the leather bound book. It was addressed in black ink to Harry Potter. She slipped it in her bag, deciding that Harry's curious nature would likely cause him to want to read whatever it was as quickly as possible.

About a week later

Harry:

'Harry dear, I nearly forgot, I found something in your vault. I do hope you don't mind but I thought you'd like to see it,' said Mrs. Weasley.

'What is it?' asked Harry curiously.

'A book, and I think there may be a letter inside, there you are,' she said as she handed Harry the thick book.

'Thanks,' said Harry as he pulled out the envelope, 'wait, do you know whose writing this is?'

'No dear, I'm sorry.'

'Well, I suppose I'll just have to find out, do you mind if I go out into the garden?'

'No, no, just be back in for supper.'

Harry quickly left the kitchen and hurried into the back yard, settling under a large old tree. Slowly he opened the envelope, and pulled out the letter, his eyes jumped to the signature. It wasn't a name, but a three letter word, mum. His eyes widened, and stating for the beginning, he read eagerly.

_Dearest Harry,_

_I am writing this to ensure your father's and I secret isn't lost. I can only hope that you need never read it, but if you are then we have been betrayed and are most likely dead._

_I can only hope that you are happy without us, and have grown up loved and safe._

_Your father doesn't think I should write this, but I believe you have the right to choose. Had we lived, you would've been given the same choice. There is a secret regarding you, your birth, and a very old spell. If you do not wish to know do not read the second letter._

_With much love, always,_

_Mum_

Harry was stunned. His mother had written this, perhaps days before her death. He gazed at the writing, imagining thick red hair falling over the parchment, as Lily Potter's hand wrote the words and gave him a choice. He burned with curiosity, as well as a desire to keep this private, at least for the time being. Thankfully neither Ron, nor Hermione had seen Mrs. Weasley give him the letter, as both had been finishing packing. He checked his watch, half an hour till dinner. His decision made, Harry fumbled with the envelope, and he grabbed the second piece of parchment.

_Harry_

_That was a brave decision; I only hope you do not regret it. I find this difficult to explain in writing, but you should know._

_You are not truly my son, in my heart you are, but not by blood. My baby was a stillborn. Your father and I were devastated, and James had an idea, to work a spell that can be found in the book this letter will be in. It was old and required quite a bit of magical power, requiring us to do it the day I miscarried, so I would be at my strongest magically. The spell brought a child from one of our pasts; the child despite the age we met at would come as a baby. We did it and I recognized the child. I was shocked and guilty knowing I had caused my old childhood friend pain. James and I used transfiguration and charms on the baby, changing his looks to those of James, excepting the eyes. _

_The child, as I suppose you are wondering, was Clement Snape, the younger brother of my old best friend, Severus. Losing his little brother nearly broke Sev's heart. Our friendship ended at Hogwarts, and I'm sure he became a death eater. He may like to know, but once again you may choose to keep this private or to explain it to him._

_Know that despite this we love you,_

_Mum_

Harry looked at the letter in shock, he wasn't a Potter, he was the brother of his most hated professor, his mother had been friends with said professor, and now he had to decide if he wanted to tell Snape about all of it. Would it change anything anyway, or would Snape go on hating him? At least the dreams had been explained, Harry thought, and we had seemed happy. Perhaps Snape does deserve to know, maybe.

'Harry, suppers ready,' called Mrs. Weasley.

Harry decided to ponder the problem after eating, so he got to his feet and went inside.

A/N Thank you all who've reviewed, favourited and added this story to your story alerts. I'm going to BC till next Monday, so the next chapters probably going to come out on Tuesday, it depends on how late we get back. Please leave a review, tell me what I could improve and what you liked. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

September 1st

Severus:

It wasn't that he hated Potter. He just really hated the memories the boy brought, memories of a green eyed witch, a gang of bullies, and his younger brother. He didn't like to remember, but the torment received at the hands of James Potter was the least painful. Rationally Snape knew he shouldn't seek out the traits that made Potter like his father but the alternative was to see lily and Clement. He couldn't deal with being reminded with the pain of the loss of both of them, especially not on a daily basis. Of course the boy was innocent and friendly like his mother, and like Snape's brother, but Snape didn't like to think about that; Potter was arrogant like his father, which Snape dwelled on. A rule breaker, always sneaking around after hours, and being rewarded for his idiotic and dangerous stunts.

Snape glared at the students who had just arrived, his gaze lingered at the black haired boy who walked with his two friends, and was staring back with a thoughtful gaze. Why would the boy be staring, especially without the look of dislike, so often mirrored in Snape's face? Potter had looked away, turned to speak with his friends, and Severus redirected his look to the doors which would soon open for the first years.

The End of Potions Class, the next day

Harry:

His decision was made.

'Listen guys, I gotta stay back for a little, I'll catch up with you at dinner alright?'

'Harry, why would you need to stay back?' asked Ron incredulously

'It's nothing Ron; I'll see you at dinner.'

'I guess,' signed Ron.

'Harry, you alright? You look like you're bracing yourself for some explosion,' said Hermione.

'I'm fine; just give me a couple minutes.'

Hermione and Ron left the classroom, shooting worried looks back at Harry. Harry steeled himself and checked his bag for the book. He had read about the spell, and after much debate had made up him mind.

'Erm, Professor? Can I speak with you?'

'Make it quick Potter, some of us have actual work to do,' snapped Snape.

'Well, you see, um, Mrs. Weasley, well, she found this letter in this book,' said Harry as he pulled out the thick tome, 'and, um, it, well kinda has something to do with you.'

'Would you get on with it Potter? I would like to eat sometime before midnight.'

'Yeah, okay, it was from my mother, and she well, um maybe you should just read it,' finished Harry, as he grabbed the second letter and handed it to his professor.

Snape quickly read the letter, his fist clenched on the parchment and he looked up at Harry. Harry watched his professor anxiously, waiting for his reaction. Snape's black eyes were no longer cold and tunnel like, but a whirlwind of emotion.

'Get out,' said Snape quietly.

'But sir, I-'

'Get out now,' repeated Snape, speaking louder than the first time

Seeing the look in Snape's eyes, a look of anger and despair, Harry decided to leave before Snape lost it.

Severus:

Snape watched as the boy left the room. His fist was clenched around the letter, could the boy who lived really be Clement? Or was this all some horrible joke? How could Potter know about this? Dumbledore didn't even know about his brother. Snape decided to skip dinner and swept off to his quarters,

A portrait of Septimus Severus stood guard over the entrance. It had been Dumbledore's idea, Albus had seemed quite excited when he told Severus, when the latter had come to teach. Snape murmured the password and stepped into his rooms. His sitting room wall was hidden by bookshelves, and a desk, made of a dark walnut, and a comfortable chair, were placed in the middle. Snape set the letter on the desk and went through a door to a small hall that had three doors leading off it. One led to a bathroom, one to a lower level which held his potions laboratory, and the third led to Snape's bedroom. The walls were made of stone; the doors were made of cherry. Severus entered his bedroom, opened a drawer and pulled out an old box. He opened it carefully, and gently sorted through the sheets of parchment and old photographs inside. A letter was removed from the box and Snape swept back into his sitting room. He set his letter by Potter's and began to compare the writing.

It wasn't, Snape thought, the most accurate way of testing the letter authenticity, but it was his best bet. He read both letters again, his being one from his school days, when Lily had gone home for Christmas. He compared tone, though she was writing to different people so this particular test was not helpful. Severus went to comparing the letters, many were similar. Her style had changed, but there was a large time gap between the times these letters had been written.

I don't want this to be true, thought Severus, I would have rather never known. She took him from me; her and her bloody arrogant husband had stolen his little brother. Snape struggled to keep calm, he couldn't lose control, he needed to decide what had to be done. It was difficult though, and he cursed James Potter, cursed him for using the blasted spell, and for finding it. It was unfair, that git got everything he wanted, and where did that leave he, Severus. With nothing, nothing but a mark on his arm and a lonely, thankless life. And now he was in an interesting position, he didn't know what the boy wanted, but perhaps he, Severus, could try for a different relationship with the boy, his brother. At the very least he could no longer be so cruel.

Snape scowled, this would definatly complicate the coming year further. There was already the Tri-Wizard Tournament to deal with. Not to mention his teaching and head of house duties. Despite this a small, rare smile lit his face, his brother hadn't died, and though his face was of James Potter, perhaps he retained what had, in essence, made his brother who he was. If he, Severus could open his mind and tried, he could, maybe, begin an improved relationship with the boy who was once his brother.

A/N I suffered some severe writers block on this one. Do you think Snape was OC? Or somewhat in character? Leave a review, please and let me know what you liked, and what you thought could be better. And sincere thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favourited and added this story to their alerts. I love you all.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – I'm not British or blonde or a lot of things JK Rowling is. Therefore, assuming I'm not her, then logically I must not own all the things you recognize from her great work. Nor am I making a cent from this story, seeing as it's on this website and you're reading it for free.

First Day – Evening

Harry

Had telling Snape been a mistake? Harry was lost in thoughts, such as these, as he walked down to dinner.

'Hey mate, want some potatoes?' asked Ron, after watching Harry stare into space.

'What,' answered Harry, distracted from his train of thought.

'Potatoes, chicken, you haven't eaten anything.'

'Oh right, dinner.'

'Harry are you alright? You seem really out of it,' said Hermione, 'did everything go alright after Potions? You were pretty quick, and we expected you to be a little longer, given how you were, well before. You haven't been given detention, have you?'

'It's nothing really important,' lied Harry. He didn't like lying to his friends, but he didn't want to reveal what he now knew, he'd keep it to himself, at least until he knew how Snape would react. Harry looked up at the head table and he waited in vain for a man in black to make an appearance.

The next week – morning

Harry

'_Clement,' whispered Severus, as he slipped in the small, dark bedroom, 'look at what I found!'_

'_Sev,' replied Clement, 'what is it?'_

'_Books, mum's old school books, see. _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration, _there's so many.'_

_Both boys gazed at the pile of old, battered textbooks, and after a couple minutes, Severus grabbed _Magical Drafts and Potions _and began to read aloud._

_~****~_  
><em>'I have to leave. Stay out of your fathers way, he's a little upset,' said Eileen.<em>

'_Okay mum,' chorused the two boys._

'_Perhaps it would be best if you two went to the park. I'll be out late.'_

'_Bye mum,' said Severus and Clement as they followed her out the door and started down the street._

_Severus was dragging him out of the house, while their father shouted._

_His mother stroked his black hair as he fell asleep._

_Severus was telling him that they'd be out of here soon._

_He, Lily, and Severus were dipping their feet in a creek, sipping lemonade; Lily had brought in a bottle._

_His father was screaming at Sev, who had shoved him in the closet and told him not to come out till their father had left._

_Severus was wincing in pain and telling him not to worry._

Harry woke, and his thoughts immediately turned to his Potions Professor. He hadn't heard from Snape regarding his, Harry's, mother's letter. Though he didn't want to admit it, he was extremely nervous. Why he was nervous, was a question couldn't answer. Perhaps it was the dreams he had been having, the most recent this past evening. The way Sev had looked at him, wait had he, Harry just called Snape, Sev? Harry sighed, the adult Snape was so different, than his younger self, at least the younger Snape, Harry had seen. What had changed, Harry wondered, had it been losing his brother that had changed the man so much? How long had Lily stayed with him? What had changed in that relationship? Harry could only hope that Snape would explain what kind of relationship he would want to have with, he, Harry.

On the subject of Snape, Harry had rarely seen the man at meals over the past week. Snape sometimes showed up for breakfast, but never put up any appearance at any other meal. Harry hoped the man was at least eating.

'Harry, let's go get some breakfast,' said Ron, having woken up and dressed, while Harry had been thinking.

'Yeah, just let me get my books,' replied Harry.

'So,' said Ron, as the two were joined by Hermione, 'how do you think Dumbledore will enforce the age limit?

Before Potions Class – Same day

Severus

Snape sat in his office, watching the clock and supposedly marking the last essays for one of his third year classes. He couldn't concentrate and set the essays aside. His next class contained that boy, whom Snape now had no idea how to address. He was no longer comfortable calling the boy Potter, and he had a feeling the boy wouldn't be particularly overjoyed with being calling Clement. There were appearances to be kept, so in public, the boy would remain Potter. What happened in private depended on the boy. If he didn't want a pleasant relationship the hem, Severus would give Clement what he wished. Severus mentally shook himself, that blasted letter had completely altered his life. Lately he had taken to looking through old photographs, remembering better times. He was now feeling a renewed need to protect someone, with his life if needed, something he hadn't felt since Lily had died. Previously it had only been his love for Lily and promise to Dumbledore; that had kept him dedicated to the boy's safety. Now Severus knew he would protect the boy for the boy's own sake. He sighed again and glanced at the clock. Snape got to his feet and swept towards his classroom.

End of Potions Class – Same day

Severus

'Potter,' snapped Snape, as the class drew to an end, 'remain after class.'

Only those who knew Severus Snape well and looked very closely at the man's black eyes would notice that the malice and utter hatred that normally glinted there when he addressed Harry, was gone. The tone was the same, as was the glare he levelled at the protesting Ron Weasley, so no student took notice.

Snape watched as the boy muttered something to his friends. Weasley, his protests having been silenced, stared incredulously at his fried, while Hermione nodded, grabbed Ron's arm, and practically drug him to the door.

'Professor?' questioned Harry, with a trace of apprehension.

'Perhaps this conversation would be better held in a more private location.'

'Er, yeah alright.'

Before he could change his mind, Snape swept into the hall. Hopefully he would build a little trust with this act. Admittedly he had, in the past, given the boy very little reason to trust him. Though Severus wouldn't admit it, he desperately wanted a relationship with his brother. So all week he had been trying to bury the feeling of hatred that rose up when he saw James in the boys face and the grief when he saw Lily in the child's eyes. He was finding it got easier, for the knowledge that Clement lived, and the protective feeling that brought, was successfully keeping negative feelings at bay.

He had wondered whether Lily had known who the spell would bring back, he hoped that she hadn't, for despite what she had done he couldn't bring himself to hate her. If she had known however, he would find it hard to remember her with love.

Harry

Harry frowned as he followed Snape past the latter man's office. Where were they going? Thankfully only one topic could require secrecy. Finally, Harry would know where Snape stood on this issue, hopefully the same as Harry felt. If things didn't turn out as he hoped, well at least he may get the letter back.

Snape stopped abruptly, looking uncertain, 'I must ask you not to reveal this picture's location or function,' he said.

'Alright,' replied Harry, 'but why?'

'I like my privacy,' was the only reply Harry got.

Feeling confused. Harry watched as Snape muttered what must have been a password, because he man in the portrait nodded and swung forward to reveal a large room. Harry suddenly knew where they were, Snape had led Harry to his, Snape's private rooms. The first thing Harry noticed were the massive amounts of books, the second was the amount of notes on the desk in the middle of the room. Snape was obviously working on something.

Harry turned to look at Snape, who still looked a little uncertain, and was gazing back at Harry.

'Sit down,' Snape said abruptly, as he cleared his desk and conjured a second chair.

Both sat and looked at each other. It was silent for a minute, until Snape spoke, 'And now we talk.'

A/N Late again, really I should just say I'll update Tuesday. I would've updated last night but I had to type it out and I was tired. Please forgive me. Anyway I was going to put their conversation in but then I started writing how the two felt and it may've gotten too long. I don't have it written but I promise I'll get on it. I'm pretty busy though, so you may want to expect a late update. Thanks again to all the reviewers; they never cease to make my day. Please review and let me know if you think Severus and Harry's attitudes are changing to quickly, or if the circumstances make the speed of their change of minds about right.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I just checked in the mirror and to a complete lack of surprise I am not JKR, so I do not own anything you recognize. Any money I make comes from my job, not this story.

A/N Part way through the chapter the perspective is headed as both, this is because I had a lot of thought switching and would have had to switch viewpoints every couple sentences. If it isn't clear whose thinking what let me know and I'll endeavour to fix it.

Severus-

Perhaps this hadn't been such a good idea. He felt uncomfortable having another person in his rooms. Aside from himself only Dumbledore knew his password and the headmaster rarely visited. Snape shifted slightly, he had thought, even partially planned this conversation but all that had been forgotten.

'Professor,' said Harry, 'could I have my letter back?'

The boy sounded hesitant and little afraid, was he, Severus Snape, really that intimidating?

'Of course,' replied the Potions Master, as he rose, 'touch nothing.'

Snape went to his bedroom and took his box off the shelf. The man wasn't sure why he took the entire box instead of simply removing the letter. He returned to the sitting room and set the box on the desk. He quickly pulled out the letter and relinquished it to its true owner, who carefully slipped it in his bag.

'I would assume we are both in agreement over the authenticity of the letter.'

'Yes sir,' replied Harry.

Both –

'Excellent,' said Severus, 'and how do you feel about this situation we find ourselves in?'

The way Snape had said situation, it sounded as though he would prefer it not to be happening.

'Well sir, it was a little confusing in the beginning, but I've accepted it.'

It sounded as though his little brother wouldn't want things to be like this, or would perhaps rather have a different family.

'As have I and I would like to know where you stand regarding how we should move forward from this point.'

'Shouldn't that be your decision, as my elder bro-,' Harry broke off.

Both Snape and Harry were thinking the same thing, had Harry really almost said brother?

'As my, my elder,' finished Harry hastily.

'No,' said Snape shortly, 'this is completely up to you. Where ever you choose to go regarding this, I will follow. '

'Oh,' said Harry softly, before descending into silence.

Why would Snape be giving him the option, Snape was the adult, with the experience. That and Snape had been the one to bully him the past three years. And yet now he was giving he, Harry, the choice. Harry looked up at his professor, his brother, but Snape's eyes held no emotion, so unlike when he had read the letter. Harry looked down, his mind flashing to the dreams he had been experiencing. Snape had cared for Clement. Was it that love the reason Snape was giving him the decision? Harry knew what he wanted. However telling Snape what he wanted was something he wasn't prepared for. He feared rejection, the potential of being mocked.

He but his lips, and in an effort to postpone his decision, he said, 'I've been having dreams.'

'And that has something to do with this conversation?'

'Well they're usually about you, when you're younger,' Harry hastened to add, 'and well me, I guess, Clement.'

Snape's gaze intensified, 'and do you think these dreams are true memories?'

What could cause memories to resurface wondered Severus. Had something gone wrong with the spell?

'Well,' said Harry slowly, 'that's what I've been assuming. I mean obviously Clement was real, and we're in agreement that I'm him, so I don't see why the rest wouldn't be true.'

'What happened in these dreams?'

Snape was a little fearful of hearing the answer, many aspects of his childhood hadn't been very wonderful, however he curious regarding what the boy had begun to remember.

'Different stuff,' began Harry, 'some stuff with your, our, I suppose, father and mother. Just us most of the time. And a girl named Lily was there sometimes.'

Harry watched Snape's eyes and once again they were not cold. Emotions whirled, and Harry assumed that Severus didn't think about his past very much. Wait, Severus? How would Snape act if he knew Harry was calling him Severus?

'Oh,' said Snape softly, as he struggled to control his emotions. The mention of so many painful things from his past was hard to take.

'Was, was Lily my mother?' asked Harry hesitantly.

Naturally Harry had wondered, and he had a strong suspicion that Lily was indeed his mother. He had to be sure though.

'Well, regarding the spell, she wasn't, not biologically. To you, if you continue to see James,' Snape spat the name out, 'and Lily as your parents, then yes.'

Both fell silent for a time, and it was Snape who broke the silence, 'So Cle-, I mean,' he fell silent for a second, gathering his thoughts, 'where shall we go from here?'

And now they were back to the big question, but Harry felt a little more comfortable with Snape's near slip up.

'Well, I wouldn't mind if you'd be less cruel in class, and um perhaps we could talk sometimes? You know in private, like we are now?'

Snape nodded, 'Of course, if it is acceptable to you we could hold these meeting here.'

He sounded almost eager, as eager as Snape could sound. This was more than he had hoped for; Clement really did want to try for something with him.

'That would work,' said Harry in relief.

Now Snape sounded a little hesitant, 'if – if you would like to come for help with anything,' his voice was gaining strength as he spoke, 'do not hesitate, I know I was cruel in the past, and I hope you can forgive me.'

Harry was stunned, this could be a major point in history, the potions master of Hogwarts was apologizing to a student.

'Erm, well I suppose you had your reasons,' said Harry, a little uncomfortably.

'I thought you had been raised the way James had been. Your rule breaking did nothing to better yourself in my eyes. It didn't help that every time I looked at you I was reminded of Lily, and not so oddly anymore, of Clement. I swear I will try to get past it.'

Harry nodded, 'alright, that's understandable I guess.'

'But if you do need me, you know where this portrait is. I will give you the password, but you must swear not reveal it to anyone, not your friends, not Dumbledore, absolutely no one.'

'Why not Dumbledore, wouldn't he have it already? But I won't I promise I won't tell anyone.'

'It was more of an example of someone you trust, whom you may feel comfortable telling.' The man sighed, 'please don't make me regret this. The password is merciful.'

Harry was shocked, this was unexpected, but in a way very welcome.

Hoping he wasn't overstepping any boundaries, he asked, 'What's in the box?'

Snape gave Harry a searching look, before responding, 'mementoes, perhaps later on you could look through some of them.'

Harry understood this to mean that they'd both have to see where the relationship took them before he'd be trusted with Sev's secrets. But the man had trusted him with his password, and that was a positive sign.

'A question for you in return. Are you still in possession of the book with the spell in it?'

Both knew what spell and book Snape was talking about.

'Yeah, did you want to read about it? I can lend it to you.'

'I would appreciate it. Would you bring it here after dinner tomorrow?'

'Yeah, of course. Speaking of dinner, I should go eat.'

Snape felt emotionally drained, but pleased that the conversation had gone well. He watched Clement as he left, then rose and applied extra wards to the doorway to the hall leading to his other rooms. He wanted to trust, but one never knew, and many of his secrets were best kept to himself.

A/N It's on time! I wasn't as busy as I thought I would be. The next one should be on time. I wasn't insanely happy with the end of their conversation, but I had more writers block and I don't want to write it out again. Please leave a review letting me know what you think about the conversation. Was it realistic? Thanks again to everyone who's reviewed and favourited and all that.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – If I were JK Rowling I would be selling this or it'd be canon or it wouldn't be written. As none of that is true, I am not her and everything you recognize belongs to her or Warner Brothers.

Wednesday (same week) – dinner

Harry-

He had put this off for a day, to give what had happened time to sink in. That and he was somewhat afraid that what had happened was a fluke and that Severus would revert to his previous treatment of him despite the apology.

'Harry would you please tell us where you went after Potions.'

Ron hadn't dropped the subject since Monday, Hermione didn't mention it, but listened keenly every time it was brought up.

'Ron would you please just drop it?'

'I'm your best mate!'

'Ron,' said Hermione, 'just let him tell you in his own time. We're all allowed a secret or two.'

'Thanks Hermione,' said Harry.

Ron glared, then sighed, 'alright, but you will tell us?'

'I don't know, but before you say anything, this isn't just my secret.'

'Fine,' and with that Ron turned back to his roast potatoes.

Harry stared for a moment, unsure as to whether he should say anything. He decided to stay silent, knowing that were he to say something, Snape may never forgive him. Of course Severus hadn't said anything of that sort, but Harry had a feeling.

He ate quickly, and then stood up, 'guys, I'll meet you in the common room.'

Ron looked up, 'what are you doing then?'

'Er, well you how we're allowed secrets?'

'Oh don't tell me this is part of whatever you were doing on Monday. Got some new friend you won't tell us about?'

'No, Ron I'd tell you. I gotta go, I won't be long.'

Ron scowled, 'fine, it's not like we've been friend for 4 years.'

'Ron, this doesn't, you're being a git, just drop it.'

With that Harry left the Great Hall fuming. Ron may be his best mate, but that didn't entitle him to know every detail about his, Harry's, life. Harry was sure that Snape would be in his rooms or his office, as the man had left the staff table only minutes ago.

Harry checked his bag just to be sure the book was still there. He didn't want to get there and not have it.

It was hard to believe, thought Harry that the whole conversation had happened. That Snape had apologized, and had given him a password. That Sev, despite how he had felt about Harry, appeared to trust him. And then there was the way Harry thought about Severus, the way the name changed everytme he thought about the man. He just didn't know what to call his brother.

Harry also thought about Ron and Hermione. They were trustworthy, but he wasn't sure that he wanted to tell them everything just yet.

Now he found himself outside the door to Snape's office, he knocked. Harry was pretty sure that the Potions Professor offered extra help on Wednesday's, not that many students used it.

'Enter.'

Harry slipped in, looking around.

'Potter, I thought Gryffindor's didn't care about Potion marks.'

Draco Malfoy was sitting in the chair closest to Harry, with his notes in front of him. He was sneering.

'And I thought Slytherins were so favoured that they didn't need to study Potions,' Harry shot back without thinking about who else was in the room.

'10 points from Gryffindor,' said Snape, 'now what seems to be the issue Potter?'

Malfoy smirked as Harry said, 'it can wait till you're finished with him,' said Harry as he shot a glare at the blonde Slytherin.

'Very well, we shouldn't take more than 15 minutes, now Malfoy what is it about the snargaloff pods that you don't understand?'

Harry left before hearing Malfoy's reply, angry again. Why hadn't Snape treated them more fairly? He was his brother and he was treating him like some useless student. Did the man have some stupid secret relationship with old Death Eaters, like Lucius Malfoy? Or did he just like favouring his house? Harry stormed into an old unused classroom and let his bag fall to the floor. Why did Draco Malfoy have to ruin everything, why did he have to go where he wasn't needed?

Seething, Harry sat down and rifled through his bag, he had a Charms book to read.

15 minutes later

'Thanks professor,' Harry heard Malfoy call.

Finally, thought Harry, as he stowed his Charms book in his bag and leaving the classroom. The door to Snape's office was slightly ajar. Harry knocked again and got the same response, 'Enter.'

'Hello,' said Harry somewhat sullenly gaining him a look.

'And what have I done to warrant such a tone?'

Harry ignored the question and pulled out an old leather bound book, 'here's the book, it's got the spell in it.'

Severus' face lit up, though his expression didn't change. He held his hand out for the book, and as soon as Harry parted with it, began to rifle through it.

Harry watched as he built up enough courage to ask Severus why he had treated Harry so poorly.

'Er, could I ask you something, sir?

Snape looked up, and glanced out the door before answering, 'will this lead to a conversation better left unheard by the students and staff of Hogwarts?'

'If you don't want them to know about anything about that letter.'

'Then it's a conversation better had in a more private location.'

So once again, Harry found himself following Snape to his private rooms. Once there, Harry found himself wondering how many books the man had, and why he didn't just use the library.

'The question?' asked Snape, a trace of impatience colouring his voice.

'Why,' started Harry nervously, 'Why, did you treat me so unfairly, Malfoy was being a git, and you didn't do anything to him.'

'Pot-,' Snape stopped, 'I have an appearance to keep up, which requires me to be unfair and show favouritism, and hatred towards you. It was always easy, but now I suppose I'll have to work on it. And before you ask, I cannot change it.'

'Oh,' said Harry, 'why?'

'That is a conversation that can wait. It's a dangerous job, and if someone skilled in the art of Legilimency were to attack you, my secret would be laid bare, though I suppose if it happened, the attacker would find out something anyway.'

'So you can't tell me important stuff because some wizard would use Legilm- whatever it was. What is it anyway?'

'The art of penetrating the mind, allowing a wizard to detect falsehoods uttered, by result of correctly reading the memories brought forth. And yes your assumption is correct.'

'Is there any way to, I dunno, defend yourself against it? I guess there must be, because you can probably do it.' There was a note of admiration in Harry's voice.

'There is and I can.'

'Could you teach me?'

'And why do you feel the need to learn such complex magic?'

'Why do you have to keep making me feel like an idiot? Shouldn't you make me feel a little more empowered or something?'

'Perhaps,' said Snape.

'Well at least some emotion. That'd be nice.'

'I'll try to fall back in the habit, it's been a while,' said Snape a small trace of a smile dancing on his face.

A joke? Will wonders never cease thought Harry.

'So back to the question, would you teach me?'

'If you'd be so kind as to inform me why you wish to learn it.

'Well, I, er, I want to learn more about you, but I don't want to put you in danger, which believe me is a somewhat new feeling. So this seems like the best way.'

'Occulmeny is a difficult branch of magic, especially if you cannot control your emotions. And I must say I am somewhat flattered. Very few care about my wellbeing.'

Harry could sense the truth behind these words; Severus Snape was a solitary man, who appeared to be uncaring and cruel. There had to be a reason for his appearance he said he must keep. But what was it? Harry assumed he wouldn't know for a while, not only because he couldn't protect as well as he'd like, but, though he hated to think it, because not much trust had been built. He wanted to just trust Snape, but he was hesitant. He just didn't know the man very well. Learning to protect his mind from Snape may reveal secrets and better their relationship.

'I want to learn,' stated Harry.

'Very well, would once a week be acceptable?'

'Yeah what day? And how long would these lessons be?'

'An hour or so. Would Tuesday's be acceptable?'

'Yeah,' replied Harry enthusiastically.

'We'll meet here. Ensure you are not followed and that no one is around when you come. No one should know about these lessons.'

'Alright, but um sir-'

'In private,' said Snape, somewhat hesitantly, 'there is no need to call me sir.'

'Ok. Anyway Ron and Hermione really want to know what's been going on. And I was wondering if it would be okay with you if I told them.'

'There would be the added problem of them knowing and of secrets being taken from them, be it willing or not.'

'They would never do something like that,' replied Harry, leaping to his friends defence.

'You never know, Clement, you shouldn't blindly trust, though I suppose your friends have proved themselves trustworthy to you.'

A warm glow spread in Harry upon hearing Severus call him Clement, it showed acceptance, but he was still a little angry that Sev showed so little faith in his friends.

'Perhaps you should wait a couple weeks, allow yourself to adapt to the new situation, as I can tell you are not quite comfortable with it. Ensure that you are sure they will accept it.'

'I guess that makes sense, and speaking of those two they might be getting worried. And I've still got homework. So I guess I'll see you Monday.'

'You'll probably see me sooner then that.'

'Well I'll talk to you on, nevermind,' finished Harry, seeing the small spark of laughter gleaming in his brother's eye.

'Bye,' said Harry as he opened the door.

'Remember not to let anyone see you. Have a,' there was a second of hesitation, as though Snape wasn't sure what to say, 'nice week.'

Severus

He watched Harry leave, shocked that the boy had come back so soon, that he had brought a book, that he hadn't minded being called Clement, and that he actually wanted to learn more and spend more time with him, Severus Snape. It was a weird feeling, something he hadn't felt for a while. There would be time for more contemplation later, as the book Clement had brought was practically begging to be read.

A/N Hope you guys like this, it went in different directions, I had no plans for Harry to learn occulemency. But it worked. Please leave a review, and let me know what you thought about it. Were there any grammar mistakes, was the conversation good? Do you think Harry should tell Ron and Hermione? Should Snape inform Dumbledore? Thanks to all who've reviewed so far, please continue to do so. Next chapter we'll learn more about the spell, and most likely Harry and Snape will have an occulmency lesson. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next, school has started and if the first two days is any indication of homework load, there will be a lot. That and I've joined cross country running, so that'll take up some time. I will try to continue updating every week, but be prepared, it may not happen.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Still not mine, everything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling.

Dedication: To the ancient civilizations who developed writing and to Nightshade's sydneylover150, who has agreed to beta this story!

Severus-

Wednesday

He flipped open the book, scanning through spell titles ranging from ones used to aid in Animagus Transformation to a curse to send ghosts on to Horcrux creation. Halfway through the book, Snape stopped. There was the spell, along with a lengthy description.

_The spell to bring someone from the past to the present is complex and requires large amounts of magical energy. It is recommended that 2-4 wizards, depending on their strength, participate in the casting. This spell will only work to bring living, had they not been brought into our present, magical humans, children being the easiest. The person will come to the present as an infant, regardless of their age when they were submitted to the spell. All memories will be repressed, and would require prolonged contact with an important thing or person from their past, along with an occurrence, very similar to one of their past selves. Upon this occurrence the subject of the spell will begin to dream memories, in which case a spell to suppress or erase the memories (pg 84) can be used._

_The casters will not know who they bring to the present; it will however be someone from one of their pasts, someone who the caster(s) remember well. _

Snape stopped reading; he felt no need to know the details of the spell itself. So Lily hadn't known who, but why would she willing cause someone so much pain? The spell would undoubtedly cause someone pain since it ripped a loved one out of the other person's life by a spell caster he or she knew. Lily had been the kindest person he had known, yet this spell was nearly as bad as the Killing Curse. Why would she feel the need to use it? Why not wait, try for another child with her bloody husband?

This spell had, of course, been his idea. It was proof that James Potter hadn't really changed. He was just cruel as he had been in school, he just hid it better. And Lily had gone along with it; his best friend had nearly destroyed his life.

An eye for an eye, he thought bitterly. He had led the Dark Lord to her just as, in a way, she had led Snape to him. Unwillingly perhaps, but she had played a part. Snape hurled the book at the wall, and watched as it fell to ground. Despite the knowledge it contained, Severus would be only too happy to see it burn. This book and the Potters were the source of most of the pain he had felt through his life. What was especially ironically was that they had caused the pain at a time in his life when he hadn't deserved it. He was surprised that he was thinking about Lily for the first time without feeling guilty or heartbroken; instead he felt angry.

How could she have gone along with the idiotic plan? How could she cause such pain? And if her pain was truly so unbearable, why was it so important for it to be fixed immediately? Had Potter poisoned her heart and made her believe that she was above everyone? What had changed her so much?

Harry-

Harry was thinking about the conversation he had just with the most feared teacher at Hogwarts as walked to the Gryffindor Common Room. (though Moody with his unforgivable curses was also in the forefront of his mind.) Severus hadn't reverted back to his earlier treatment and wasn't even demanding respect from Harry, at least not in private. Snape had even told Harry to have a nice week. Harry was starting to trust Severus to remain more like the boy he had been in his dreams.

'Balderdash,' Harry said upon arriving at the portrait of the Fat Lady, who swung forward, revealing the Gryffindor Common Room.

Harry looked around quickly and spotted Ron and Hermione, both of whom were doing homework.

'Hey guys,' called as he walked up to their table.

'Hey Harry,' said Hermione, not looking up from her Transfiguration essay.

Ron didn't acknowledge Harry's presence and continued with his work.

'Ron?'

'What, Harry. Can't you see I'm trying to work? Some of us don't have secrets keeping us from doing our work.'

'It doesn't- Why are you being so ridiculous?'

'It doesn't matter, not to you. I'm just not important enough to know your secrets, am I?'

'It isn't just my secret! If I could I'd tell you!'

Despite what he said, Harry was having second thoughts about telling Ron, who was acting like a child who hadn't get a treat. How would he react if he knew anyway? Harry hated to doubt Ron, but this was getting ridiculous. He didn't want to lose Ron as a friend though.

'Sure, whatever.'

'Listen, can we please just drop it? Forget about it?'

'Well obviously you've got control here,' replied Ron, his voice thick with sarcasm. 'So I suppose we'll just have to do that.'

'That wasn't what I meant! I hate arguing with you, but be reasonable Ron.'

'Then just tell us!'

Harry sighed, 'I'm going to bed, see you in the morning.'

Without waiting for a reply Harry stalked off to the dormitory, fuming once more.

Hermione-

'Ron, you're being stupid! I know you don't like arguing with him. You've got to drop this jealousy.'

'I'm not jealous,' replied Ron hotly.

'I can tell.' Sarcasm permeated the comment, before she continued in a serious tone. 'There's nothing to be jealous of. You are his best friend. Drop the topic. He'll come around and tell you at some point. Although with the way you're acting, he may not.'

'Whose side are you on anyway?'

Hermione glared and then snapped, 'I'm off to bed too.'

Harry-

Monday, End of Potions Class

'What a git!' exclaimed Ron as the trio left the dungeons, 'can you believe all the homework, and Harry, he was just awful to you!'

'Ron, it isn't a big deal.'

'It is! Why doesn't Dumbledore just sack him? It's not like he can teach worth anything. He should've stayed away from this school and do whatever dungeon bats do.'

'Ron, leave off,' said Harry, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. He was having major issues with the insults Ron was directing at Severus.

'Why do you care? Last year you were in the thick of mocking Snape. The man hates you, hates all of us; besides, of course, his precious, perfect Slytherins. I cannot wait to drop the stupid class. It's a complete waste of time, especially with him teaching it. He didn't have to vanish my potion.'

'Ron, your potion could've exploded. I told you not to add the leeches when you did,' interjected Hermione.

'Well, whatever. I still say the greasy git can't teach.' With that said, Ron went on a long rant regarding to Potions professor.

Harry was finding it hard to remain quiet. He knew Ron didn't hate Severus as much as the tirade showed; it happened over the course of the year. It was a good way for the red head to vent his spleen. He was right about Harry joining in previously; but now, he could barely stand hearing it.

A silky voice drifted up after the three, 'Mr. Weasley, would it be your voice bouncing through the halls?'

Ron froze and slowly turned to see the very person he had been insulting standing behind him.

'And now you cannot find your voice. I think 25 points from Gryffindor is in order and detention this evening, my office. I do not tolerate disrespect.'

With that, Snape swept off towards the Great Hall, leaving Ron staring up after him.

'Well you can't say you didn't deserve it,' started Hermione.

'Git,' scowled Ron.

'And that would be why,' finished Hermione.

Harry didn't like to see his friend in trouble, but he definitely agreed with Hermione. Ron had been awful and deserved the punishment, even if Gryffindor had dropped to third place in the House Cup.

That evening-

_Severus had slipped into his room, 'Let's go look at the stars.'_

'_I gotta get a jacket,' replied Clement in a whisper._

_Severus waited patiently and together they walked silently through and out of the house. From there they headed to the park. _

'_Isn't the full moon majestic?' asked Severus quietly, once they had arrived._

'_It's beautiful,' agreed Clement._

_How are you two this morning?' asked Lily cheerfully._

'_Alright,' replied Severus and Clement at the same time._

_Lily giggled, and asked, 'Do you want to come over. Petunia's out and mum said we could have ice cream.'_

'_Sounds good,' Severus stated. 'Lead the way, noble lady.'_

_Lily grinned, 'Of course fair prince. Will your warrior be accompanying us?'_

'_But of course. Stay with us good sir,' he replied first to Lily and then stated to Clement._

_He was standing with Severus, watching as their father searched through their rooms, to ensure neither boy had anything intolerable in it, intolerable in his eyes being anything to infer that his two children were magical. Severus had hid their books on magic. They would be safe._

_Sev had snuck into his room, their parents had been arguing again and neither could sleep._

_The two brothers were bent over spell books._

_Their mother had saved enough to get a small thing of hot chocolate, and Severus was insisting he, Clement, have it all, declaring he, Severus, had had it once before and could wait to have it again._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything you recognize, not the characters or even the days of the week

Dedicated to Cai Lun the inventor of paper and of course to my beta Nightshade's sydneylover150

Tuesday

Harry-

Harry made his way through the dungeons, glancing behind him to make sure no was following him. Finally, he thought, it was Tuesday. Dinner was over and he was on his way to Severus' rooms to learn occlumency. Thoughts such as those kept his mind occupied until he arrived at the portrait that stood guard over Severus' rooms.

'Merciful,' whispered Harry. He watched as the portrait opened and he hurried inside.

Severus was sitting at his desk, his head bent over a thick book. He looked up, 'Clement, sit down. Give me a moment to put this away.'

With that he marked his place and shelved the book. Harry sat down in a chair that certainly hadn't been there last time. He couldn't suppress the feeling that it had been added solely for his, Harry's use.

Snape took his seat. 'Occlumency,' he began, 'is a very obscure and complex brand of magic. It is the only defence against Legilimency, and is therefore it is a highly useful type of magic. It is immensely difficult to master, requiring a large amount of control over one's mind, 'Severus cautioned, 'so I will be teaching you the most basic form.'

'So there's different... I dunno... levels of occlumency?' Harry added, unsure as to how he should phrase his question.

'It does get more complex a when you are hiding parts of memories or portraying false feelings. You, however, will not need to advance that far. Now, there are only a few books written on this subject, and even fewer in English. Fortunately oral instruction will suffice. In order to protect your mind you must empty yourself of emotion. Being calm will help immensely.'

'Okay,' replied Harry slowly, he felt somewhat confused, but was willing to give it a shot.

'Calm yourself, ease yourself into it. Imagining yourself somewhere safe or in a relaxing place may help.'

'How did you learn?' asked Harry curiously.

'Though books.'

'I thought there weren't many of them,' replied Harry, while wondering why Severus hadn't had an actual teacher.

'There aren't, I do, however, own one or two different ones.'

'Would they be helpful for me?' asked Harry hopefully. He was eager to do anything that would be helpful in learning this magical art.

'I think these lessons will be all that's needed. It is better to learn occlumency first hand, rather than out of a book.'

'So why did you learn it that way?'

'It was the only way I could. Now concentrate. Clear your mind. Rid yourself of all emotion,' said Severus emotionlessly. He hadn't shown emotion while discussing this and Harry wondered if it was because they were discussing the man's past.

Harry tried, but soon found that ridding oneself of emotion and thought was much harder than one would think.

'When you feel you are prepared I will attempt to invade your mind.'

'I think I'm ready,' replied Harry after a couple of minutes spent in silence.

'Legilimens.'

Snape entered Harry's mind with ease. Memories flashed through Harry's mind, but Severus withdrew quickly.

Severus gazed at Harry, his eyes filled with concern.

'Perhaps we could wait for you to learn this. It's highly complex and-'

'No, I want to learn. Could you just explain how to clear my mind again? It's a lot harder than I expected.' Harry felt somewhat defensive. Did Severus think that he couldn't do it?

'Magic usually is,' replied Snape thoughtfully, 'you'll want to ease yourself into it. Using Legilimency against you this early was probably too much, too soon. Meditation might help you clear your mind. Before you sleep, imagine yourself somewhere safe, somewhere where you feel relaxed. You should fall asleep feeling content and calm. Do you understand?'

'I think I can do that.'

'Do or do not, there is no try,' quoted Snape quietly.

Harry stared incredulously, 'You know about Star Wars?'

'Lily made sure of it, don't you remember?'

'No,' replied Harry shortly. He was frustrated that he hadn't remembered everything. Why hadn't all the memories come back? Would they ever?

'Oh,' said Snape softly, staring at Harry.

Harry stared back, trying to figure out what Severus was feeling. His brother's eyes had softened somewhat, but Harry couldn't discern any true emotion from them. Silence reigned between the two for a couple minutes. Harry checked his watch.

'I should probably go. I've got loads of homework tonight.'

'Very well, same time next week? Don't forget to practise. And eat a little more, you're far too thin.' said Snape, who once again, looked concerned.

'It's not like it's my fault,' retorted Harry, without thinking.

'What does that mean?' asked Snape.

'I-, it was a joke, I'll see you Monday.'

With that Harry hurriedly left the room, cursing himself. He didn't want Snape to know about the Dursleys. It was over, and he didn't want Sev to see him as weak.

Severus

He watched as Clement left the room, frowning. He was sure that it hadn't been a joke. He could only hope that Clement would tell him what he'd really meant. Severus wouldn't force it out of him, it would destroy any trust they had built in the past couple of meetings.

Although he felt he was lucky he hadn't destroyed it by using Legilimency. What had he been thinking? The boy wasn't ready. It could've truly hurt him emotionally. And he, Severus, would've been the cause. He would've never forgiven himself.

Severus was also wondering how long it would take for Clement to regain his memories. The book had said he would, but what if he didn't? What if he started to forget about who he had been?

A/N I'm really sorry that is so late. I had a lot going on, running, bio exam, and multiple projects. The writer's block didn't help either. But running will be over soon and i should be able to write quite a bit more. Until then I'll update when I can. Anyway please review, suggestions for what you'd like to see happen before Hallowe'en are welcome. Also my friend Prismrain13 and I are going to write a story on this account; we're getting together and starting it this weekend. It will be a crossover between Kingdom Hearts and Harry Potter, featuring Maleficent and her shared secret with Voldemort.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Prepare for a bombshell... I don't own whatever you recognize. Even the idea was from a challenge. Nor do I make any profit whatsoever.

Dedication: To my mum for enabling me to write on the bus and not have to rewrite what I did, to PrismRain13 who's ideas were a huge part of this chapter and as always to my beta Nightshade's sydneylover150, who not only improves my writing, but also gives me brilliant ideas.

_Italics: dreams_

Tuesday (evening)

Harry-

He stared into the fire, pondering the Occulmency lesson he had just returned from. He wasn't exactly sure where he felt safe. Hogwarts was the obvious answer, but as he considered it he was uncertain if it truly was safe. There had been so many attacks at the end of previous years. It was this uncertainty that made him wary of using Hogwarts.

The Great Hall didn't leave him feeling relaxed, he felt energized more often than not there. The Gryffindor Common Room wasn't very relaxing either. In the air he felt at home. Without the bludgers and other players trying to knock him of his broom, being in the air was the most relaxing place he could think of to be.

Harry was surprised that Hermione and Ron weren't in the Common Room. Then again, they had a load of homework to do. He really should get started with his, and with that thought he went to his dorm and fetched his bag. He then made his way to the library where he knew Hermione and Ron would be, both of whom would be willing to help him with the homework.

Thursday (evening)

'_Sev, Clement!' called Lily, from down the street. 'Look at what dad got me!'_

'_Hey Lily!' Severus greeted her with a grin._

'_What is it?' asked Clement curiously._

'_Check this out!' Exclaimed Lily as she flicked her wrist causing a green tube to shoot out of the mechanism in her hand._

_Clement and Severus stared at her blankly. Both boys were completely bewildered. _

_Lily scowled at them, 'Don't you know what it is?'_

'_No,' they replied._

'_It a lightsaber! Have you two never heard of Star Wars? You'll have to come and watch it tomorrow!' She added without waiting for a response._

_ (ND)_

'_Sev? Are you okay?' he asked, as he crept into his brother's room._

_There was a soft groan, 'I'm fine, are you alright?'_

'_There's nothing wrong with me. How did he find it?' Clement said referring to the Transfiguration book._

'_I just forgot to hide it. I was reading it this morning. Don't worry Clement, I'm fine.'_

_Despite the reassurance, Clement suspected his brother wasn't fine at all. He dropped the subject though, sensing that Severus wouldn't want to speak about it._

_ (ND)_

'_Freak,' scowled Petunia, glaring at Severus and Clement, and turning to Lily, she asked, 'how can you bear to be around them Lily? They aren't normal!'_

_Severus scowled back, and put his arm around Clement, pulling him close, 'Leave us alone! You're just jealous!'_

'_I just hope we're sorted into the same house,' he said, staring up at his big brother._

'_Most likely,' replied Severus seriously, and then added after a pause. 'But you never know.'_

'_I never want to be separated from you.'_

'_Me neither,' said Severus, as he pulled Clement into a hug._

_ (ND)_

_'Sev, Clement!' Cried Lily, excitedly.  
><em>

_The two grinned and waved at her, as she ran towards them.  
><em>

_'Mum and dad say if we can find you something then you can come! Can you come to my house and we'll search in the attic. We may have to be a little creative,' she smiled as though nothing more exciting could possibly happen.  
><em>

_Severus nodded, 'We've got all the time in the world. Lead the way.'  
><em>

_Together they made their way to Lily's house.  
><em>

_'Just wait till you see my costume! It's fabulous!' she exclaimed.  
><em>

_'What are you going as?' asked Clement.  
><em>

_Severus answered instead, 'Well she'll obviously go as someone with a lightsaber and as she despises the Sith, she must be going as a Jedi.'  
><em>

_Lily scowled, but her tone of voice showed she wasn't truly annoyed. 'He was asking me!' She smiled and added, 'You're right by the way.'  
><em>

_'No surprise,' replied Severus, while Clement laughed__.  
><em>

_They made it to her house and she opened the door.  
><em>

_'Lily,' her father grinned, 'that was fast. Hello Severus, Clement.'  
><em>

_'Hello sir,' they replied.  
><em>

_'You two don't have to call me sir. It's Robert.'  
><em>

_The two nodded and followed Lily up the stairs.  
><em>

_'Petunia's not home, but she said she was coming out for __Halloween__.'  
><em>

_'What's she going as?' asked Clement curiously.  
><em>

_'A princess,' replied Lily. 'Though she claims she doesn't need to dress up to achieve it.' Lily rolled her eyes at the last statement. _

_'Anyway we'll look way better than she will.'  
><em>

_They three entered Lily's room.  
><em>

_'I've already done some searching. I hope you don't mind.'  
><em>

_'What've you found?' Severus asked eagerly.  
><em>

_'Well now that you finally know about Star Wars and as I'm going as a Jedi. It would be fun if we matched.'  
><em>

_'Sounds good,' said Clement with a smile. 'Star Wars is one of the most amazing things ever.'  
><em>

_'Sev?' questioned Lily, 'is that alright with you?'  
><em>

_Clement knew that Lily could suggest anything and his brother would do it. Besides Sev liked Star Wars, even if he tended to sympathize with Darth Vader.  
><em>

_Sure __enough, Severus__ replied with a smile. 'That sounds excellent. What've you got planned?'  
><em>

_'Well,' she said as she glanced at her shelf, 'mum got me a bounty hunters gun, for Christmas last year. You remember what they are right? The ones that track down people for money, As they can wear pretty much anything, I thought it would be a good idea if you went as a bounty hunter. I went through the attic and I found some cargo pants and no, __before you ask,__ they aren't to girly. And there was a green tee shirt that would fit you Clement.'  
><em>

_'Awesome,' he __replied, enthusiastically. 'Should I__ try them on?'  
><em>

_'Probably. I really__ hope they fit.' She turned to face Severus, her eyes' gleaming, 'Sev, along with the green lightsaber there was a red one. Though why anyone would want it, is something I don't get,' she added contemptuously. Clement knew it was because red lightsabers were wielded by the Sith, masters of the dark side of the force. Lily had always been a fierce opponent of the Sith and their ways.  
><em>

_Before Lily could move on with the rant as both brothers knew she would, Severus spoke, and the excitement was evident on his face. 'Do I get to be a Sith master?'  
><em>

_Lily grinned, 'I knew you'd like it. You've got that black coat and do you have a pair of black pants?'  
><em>

_Severus bit his lip__, 'err... I__ think so.'  
><em>

_'So we're set!' exclaimed Lily__. 'at least I hope so. Try those on Clement. You know where the bathroom is.'_

_ (ND)_

_'Trick or treat,' exclaimed Lily and Petunia. Severus and Clement sticking to their characters wielded their weapons and growled, make it the treat or else__. Their act caused Lily to giggle and Petunia to scowl.  
><em>

_'Must you do that at every house?' She snapped.__  
><em>

_'Well it's more fun so yes,' replied Severus.  
><em>

_'Exactly,' chimed Lily. 'Maybe we should duel at the next house. You two could attack Tuney and I could protect her!'  
><em>

_'I want no part on this. It's ridiculous.'  
><em>

_'Come on, Tuney. They'll probably give us extra for being so in character,' replied Lily in an attempt to convince her sister._

_ (ND)_

_'Complete and utter waste of space!' shouted Tobias at his children._

_They remained silent, grouped together. Severus moved in front of Clement in an attempt to shield him from their father's fury.  
><em>

_'Don't open them till Christmas. I really wish you guys could come but family only,' said Lily sadly.  
><em>

_The three were at Lily's house, as it had gotten too cold to stay outside to chat.  
><em>

_'It's not an issue,' replied Severus.  
><em>

_'We got you something too,' interjected Clement as Severus handed Lily a parcel wrapped in brown paper.  
><em>

_Lily grinned at them but a thoughtful look passed over her face. Then she frowned, and Clement assumed it was a result of her thoughts, 'will things be alright?'  
><em>

_Clement knew they probably wouldn't be but kept silent. Severus smiled forcefully and replied, 'We'll be alright. Have fun at your grandparents.'_

_ (ND)  
><em>

_'Mum why don't I have any grandparents?' asked Clement.  
><em>

_'It's a long story,' she replied.  
><em>

_Clement could sense that it was all he would get from her on the subject and, not wanting to upset her, he dropped the subject._

_ (ND)  
><em>

_He and Severus were wandering down the river when they caught site of a soda can.  
><em>

_'People have no respect. There's a bloody garbage bin not far away and they feel the need to dump it!' exclaimed Severus.  
><em>

_Scowling he picked up the offending can and stalked towards the end of the path, with Clement following silently.  
><em>

_He and Severus were sitting in the park pointing out constellations. It was something they did often. Severus glanced at something in the bushes and Clement followed his gaze. Then suddenly he was looking up at a black haired man and a green eyed witch. The latter looked shocked and familiar. He had seen those green eyes too many times to count. But how could this be? _

'_James,' she started but the man had begun to speak, while waving his wand. Clement was terrified and confused. He was in the body of a newborn and could do nothing but tremble as his memories began to disappear._

Harry woke shivering. The last memory had terrified him. The panic he had felt and the betrayal. There was no doubt in his mind about who to tell. He just had to find Severus. Harry quietly got out of bed and pulled his invisibility cloak out of his trunk. He didn't think about how the cloak had belonged to James Potter. All he could think about was finding Severus. Hoping that Snape wouldn't be roaming the corridors Harry started the long journey down to the dungeons.

A/N For anyone wondering Clement is a year and half younger than Sev and Lily. Also for anyone needed any clarification on the Star Wars references, let me know in a review or message me. I hope that chapter was worth the wait, and I do apologize profusely for it. If you want someone to blame, my Bio teacher keeps me almost too busy. But running has ended so I have much more time. I will be updating the story I'm co-writing with PrismRain13 before this one, so there may be another longish wait. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favourited, and added this story to your alerts. You are all totally awesome.


	10. Chapter 10

Dedication: To the Phoenicians, whose alphabet led to the Greek, the Roman's and the alphabet I am using to write. Also to my beta Nightshade's sydneylover150, who is amazing.

**Severus**

Snape strode to his rooms. His patrol of the castle had been quiet, though he suspected come Halloween things would be different. That was still a couple weeks away though. 

Despite these thoughts he was still aware enough to hear footsteps. Someone was running, most likely on the floor directly above. He frowned, his hours to patrol had ended and he was nearly at his rooms.

However the prospect of catching a student out of bed was one he could happily contemplate. 

Decision made, the Potions Master turned around and made his way to the staircase. Before he could begin his ascent, something ploughed into him. As he began to extract himself from the tangle of limbs and fabric he recognized the cloak that had shrouded the student. He glared at Potter, a mirror image of James, struggling to maintain his composure. 

Harry looked at him, his eyes showing confusion and fear. 'Sev,' whispered Harry, his tone revealing what his eyes had. 

Severus slowly stretched out his arm. The anger he had felt had completely dissipated upon his realization that Clement needed him. His arm came to rest on the boy's shoulders. Clement seemed to welcome the embrace. Stopping only to pick up the cloak, that he knew meant a lot to the child, and never removing his arm, Severus gently led Clement to his rooms. 

Sev glanced at Clement. He seemed calmer, but that could have been just wishful thinking. Snape was still a little unbelievingly that the child he had been so cruel too would really come to him for help. Severus knew that he would do anything to make Clement see that he truly was repentant.

Severus sighed, now was not the time for these thoughts. Not when his brother looked so distraught. 

They reached his quarters in silence and upon entering Severus set the Invisibility Cloak down. He then sat on the coach allowing Clement to lay his head against his chest. Severus remembered that this was how, in the past, he had offered comfort. It felt right to be in this position with his brother again, after so many years. 

They sat like that for a few minutes before Snape broke the silence. He needed to discover what was wrong and why Clement had come to him. 

'Clement,' he began gently, 'what's wrong?' 

The child sniffed, 'I didn't know who else to go too. I was dreaming but they were memories.' He glanced up and Severus nodded in understanding. 

'There were some good ones, but the last one-' Clement dissolved into tears and buried his head in the Potion Master's chest. 

Severus stared at his brother. It had been a long time since he had offered comfort like this. He remembered though and without hesitation he began to stroke the child's raven hair. He remained silent, waiting for the sobs to run their course. 

Once they had, Snape offered Clement a handkerchief and received a quiet thanks in return.  
>Severus watched Clement carefully. He could tell the child was bracing himself to try again, so he waited patiently for Clement to speak. <p>

'The last memory had,' Clement went silent for a moment before continuing, 'had James and Lily in it.' 

Severus was stunned, not only by the fact that Clement had remembered this particular scene, but that his brother had addressed James and Lily by their names. Severus shunted this thought aside. There would be time for them later. 

'James, he took my memories, Sev!' Exploded Clement angrily, 'and Lily didn't stop him. She was our friend. How could she?'

As Clement spoke, Severus felt a surge of anger that such a thing had happened to his brother. He was somewhat surprised that Clement was so angry, because he, Clement, had thought for so long that James and Lily were his parents. It was odd to see such a change in opinion so quickly but it was also understandable. Severus, once again, pushed these thought and feelings away. 

Severus sighed, 'I wish I could answer this better. I don't know how their mind works. James always did get what he wanted though.' 

Silently Severus cursed himself. This explanation wasn't helping much, as shown in Clements face. He still looked afraid, though Severus was fairly sure that it was the memory and not him. 

'If it means anything, I would have done anything up prevent it,' he added sincerely and calmly. 

Clement looked up, and his eyes betrayed less fear and perhaps a little trust, 'thank you.' 

Again the two sat in silence, though it was not uncomfortable. Severus knew, from experience, that silent comfort was often the most powerful, particularly when it came to his younger brother. In the past it had usually been enough that they had been together. Like an anchor in a raging sea, they had kept one anther grounded, safe, and happy by being there. 

Clement yawned. 

'It would seem you still need rest,' said Severus gently. Being exhausted would do his brother's health no good. 

'I don't want to dream about it again,' said Clement fearfully. 

'Nor do you have too. There is a potion, though you cannot rely on it,' stated Snape as he used a silent summoning charm to retrieve a vial, 'unfortunately you can't sleep here. I'll walk you back to your tower.' There was a look of betrayal in Clements eyes, and Severus added quickly, 'I would much rather you stay here, but for your safety and mine, you must sleep in you dormitory. I'm sorry, but it is necessary.' 

Clement nodded and together they walked through the castle.

As they walked, Severus began to speak. 'I want to thank you for coming to me. I,' he stopped for a moment to control his emotions, 'I hope I was able to help.' 

'You did, I'm glad I came to you,' replied Clement.

'Before I forget, I should tell you; don't drink that whole vial or you'll sleep through the whole morning. A quarter should do nicely.'

Clement nodded, and asked 'why?'

'The potion is strong, and a quarter should allow you deep sleep for about 3 or 4 hours. This way you won't miss any classes tomorrow,' replied Severus.

'We are nearly at the entrance to your dorms and, most unfortunately, the Fat Lady is rather inclined to gossip. I had best not go further,' stated Severus, as the two neared the Gryffindor Common Room.

'Thank you,' Clement smiled, before walking down the corridor, the vial of potion held tightly in his hand. 

Severus watched him, then turned and made his way back to the dungeons. He could neither deny his shock that Clement really had come to him, nor could he deny his joy. Despite how painful it was to see Clement cry, it had warmed the Potion Master's heart to be called Sev and to be looked for to offer comfort. It had been disconcerting to hear the child to address who he had thought were his parents by their names and he wondered if Harry was beginning to see himself as Clement. Severus certainly was. It was unfortunate that he could not stay with Clement, but he was aware that the Dark Lord was not truly gone. The deception would be necessary if he was to survive. He now had a greater reason to survive, his brother would need him. In addition a public relationship would put Clement in greater danger than he was already in. He was worried that one day Clement would come to him with a problem not so easily solved. At any rate, it was something he would consider in the morning, after sleep refreshed his mind. With that, Severus entered his rooms and prepared for bed. 

**The next morning**

**Harry**

He woke from a deep sleep, to Ron shaking his shoulder. 

'Harry, you'll miss breakfast. Get out of bed.' 

'You go down without me,' replied Harry sleepily, 'I'll be right down.' 

'Alright, I'll save you a place.' Ron left the dormitory. 

Harry smiled. Ron was a great friend, but he, Harry, needed to be alone to think about last night. As he dressed, he thought about how he had instinctually gone to Severus after reliving the terrifying memory of having his memories forcibly taken. He realized how he was now calling Snape, Sev, which strangely, did not feel wrong or disrespectful.

Last night had felt right in a way that was difficult to explain, though he suspected anyone with a sibling would understand. He had felt safe and comforted once his brother had put his arm around his, Clement's, shoulder. There had been that moment when he had feared that Severus would send him away, but it had passed quickly and he was grateful that it had.

He also, now, felt a bit embarrassed for crying in his professor's rooms, but the odd thing was that he hadn't felt like that when it had happened. Nor did he feel that Snape would reveal it to anyone. Crazy as it may seem, he had definitely had started to trust the Potions Master, because Severus had listened to his problem and because of who Sev was in his memories. 

Harry began walking down to the Great Hall, feeling at peace with the world, despite the dream that had sent him running down to the dungeons the previous evening.

A/N: It felt like it hadn't been long, but it has. This time I don't have my usual excuse. I had all of last weekend to write, but I watched Star Wars instead, so I take responsibility for the time it took. A big thanks to everyone reviewing and favouriting Please review and once again, if you have any ideas you would like to see, let me know.


	11. Chapter 11

Dedication: To Severus Snape who, despite his evil tendencies, is one of my favourite characters. Also it's his birthday on the 9th (tomorrow from when I post this), so it fits. Also to my beta Nightshade's sydneylover150 who not only makes my writing better, but provides ideas and encourages me to actually plan ahead.

September 23  
>Harry <p>

Ron, Hermione and he were making their way down to Potions. They had left enough time to reach the classroom without hurrying, so were proceeding at a relaxed pace. 

'And Ron, please don't lose your temper again,' began Hermione. 

'I won't. I don't want another bloody detention from that git.' replied Ron. He was scowling, obviously recalling the detention he'd had last week. 

Harry remained silent. He hadn't forgotten what Severus had done for him. He was grateful, but still a little resentful of how he had been treated by Snape in the past, but he had no problem with giving him a second chance. So where he had once happily insulted Snape, he found he longer could. So he remained silent. He hadn't told his friends yet, conscious of Severus' reasons for keeping it secret. He would have to tell them some time, but he was still a little uncomfortable with being another person and they probably wouldn't help matters. Being dressed in another clothes was not easy to get used to and he felt it was something he should do alone, aside from Sev, for the time being. 

The three took their seats near the back of the room, Hermione questioning both boys on how long their essays were. 'Mine's a couple inches longer than he requested, but I'm still not sure if I got all the uses for unicorn hair.' She fretted, as the potions professor strode, cloak billowing behind him, into the room.

Harry watched Snape closely, knowing better than to expect any change from previous years. That had been made clear the last lesson. It could be difficult to connect Severus and Professor Snape, but he supposed it should be no more difficult than the difference between Clement and Harry. Both merely required a shift in perspective; Though Harry was finding it easier to see himself as a Snape than to reconcile the two very different versions of Severus.

'Instructions,' began Snape interrupting Harry's thought, 'are on the board. Begin.'

Quickly the class began preparations. They were brewing an antidote that was fairly complex, requiring precisely cut boomslang skin and exact stirring patterns.

Half way through the double period, Snape was circling the room. He stopped to compliment Malfoy's potion, which was the correct colour and viscosity. Clement struggled to contain the unexpected flair of jealousy that rose up and tried to focus on his own potion, desperately wanting a sign of approval. It was unsurprising, what younger sibling didn't want their elder brother to acknowledge something they had done? His potion was not nearly as bad as usual, though the shade was not quite perfect. He stirred carefully, feeling more and more nervous as his brother approached. Would his potion live up to his brother's expectations?

'Longbottom, tell me, do you recall me saying we were brewing an antidote for this class?' asked Snape, voice dripping with sarcasm. Harry scowled, and asked himself, did Snape really have to be so cruel?

'Y-yes sir,' replied Neville fearfully.

'Then please inform me as to why it appears you have brewed some type of unknown potion, most likely of the lethal variety.' A few Slytherins smirked, but refrained from chuckling. They knew that, as they were brewing, the distraction wouldn't be welcomed. Neville remained silent.

'This is not worth the bother of marking, Evanesco,' intoned Snape, 'I want a foot and a half on where you went wrong and why it had the effect it did. Due next class.'

With that the Potions Master turned and swept towards Harry, Ron and Hermione. He passed over Hermione's without comment, but hovered over Ron's for a moment. 'You call that orange Weasley?' he remarked, sneering. Hermione stomped on Ron's foot to keep the redhead quiet and detention free. Clement was too nervous to think of his friends plight and continued stirring counterclock wise 5 times, than a clockwise stir.

Finally, it seemed, Snape was glaring into Harry's cauldron. 'Adequate, barely,' he scowled, before sweeping off.

Clement smiled. From this side of his brother, that was the closest he'd ever get to a compliment. At the end of class he proudly bottled his potion, thankful no stray ingredients from the Slytherin side of the classroom had managed to find their way into his cauldron. Snape collected their homework and assigned three feet on the properties of a bezoar before dismissing them.

Severus

He watched his fourth year Potions class leave before rising and gathering their homework. He had a spare period and, as a professor, he was cursed daily with grading assignments. He swept to his rooms, considering the class he had just taught, one child in particular. Clement had done well for a change, though, admittedly, his brother had never been very enthusiastic about Potions, but he'd had the potential to do well, with practise of course. He had always preferred Transfiguration or Charms. Severus' classroom was not always conducive to learning, admitted Severus, though he did have an excuse. Dumbledore did say the Dark Lord would return sometime and Severus knew he would be asked to take up his old role, so it was important to keep up old appearances. That is, favouring those students of his old friends, and tearing into their rival house. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw classes were much easier to handle, neither were bitter rivals, and loathe as he was to admit it, Slytherin had the most Death Eater families. His classes were an outlet for his anger and, as such, he defiantly delivered more insults and punishments than rewards.

But know was not the time for such thoughts. His mark hadn't burned in many years. The possibility of the charms and such on Clement wearing off was a more immediate problem. Severus wasn't completely sure it would be a problem, but he firmly believed in being prepared. Lily had been excellent at Charms and Potter, as much as Severus hated to admit it, was powerful in the field of Transfiguration. Though he could not be sure, he had assumed the two had taken top marks in their respective fields. The spells the two had cast to hide the identity of their stolen child were most likely difficult to reverse. They had lasted this long, though the two may have been depending on their survival to ensure the spells remained strong over the years. Despite knowing how much more complex his life would become if the spells were to wear off, Severus still hoped they would. The problem of hiding his relationship with Clement would be much more difficult if Clement looked like who he truly was. Dumbledore may try and interfere, and for the present, Snape would prefer to keep the old Headmaster away. It would be a gift, nearly as precious as having his brother back, to see his brother as he should be without glamours.

However, he might be forced to reapply them, until such time when the threat of the Dark Lord didn't loom over them. Or perhaps Clement, becoming Clement in looks would be a powerful safety measure against Snape's so called master. A disguise of sorts and should the Dark Lord return, he would have no reason to suspect or to murder Severus' brother. There could be suspicion about Clement, whom Severus had never told the Dark Lord about. Even when he had followed the Dark Lord his memories of his brother were buried deep, hidden. Perhaps a ruse would work, pretending Clement was another relative. That way Severus wouldn't have to explain about his brother's odd disappearance and sudden reappearance. He would only have to mention the death of an aunt and how he, Severus, was her only remaining family so she left Clement in his care. If it were on the Prince side, his brother would be that much safer, as the family had little Muggle blood.

Severus was faced with another question as he murmured merciful, stepped through into his rooms and sat down. As Harry was not truly born of James and Lily, was he truly the child of the prophecy that Severus had so foolishly told the Dark Lord about? The prophecy clearly stated one born to parents who had thrice defied the Dark Lord, and Severus knew for fact that Eileen and Tobias Snape had never done anything resembling defying the evilest wizard the world had yet to see. Clement hadn't been born as the seventh month died, though the spell cast upon him may count as a type of rebirth. By that logic there was no child of prophecy, at least based on the part of the prophecy Severus had heard. From what he knew of Longbottom and his family, Neville was a more likely candidate. Severus was unsure if he would be able to convince the Dark Lord to stop hunting his nemesis, not when Clement had successfully rid the monster of his body. There was hope however, though Snape did not know of what the whole prophecy consisted. He was also somewhat concerned as to how Dumbledore would react, and whether the Headmaster would force Clement to go through with the prophecy, despite who he was. Perhaps Dumbledore saw the prophecy's meaning as true because it was the way Voldemort had interpreted it.

How strange, contemplated Severus, that he now thought of his most hated student with love and that the reason for this was that Potter was not truly a Potter. Severus fervently thanked any higher power that may exist for returning his brother to him. Alternatively, he cursed the said power for the pile of essays he now had to mark. Students may hate doing it, but the real horror lay in marking 100s of them, which were so often on the same topic.

Harry

'Three feet,' moaned Ron, 'and there's that Charms essay. Merlin, the work never ends.'

Harry nodded, he may not hate work with a passion, but there were so many better things to do with time, but Hermione sighed, 'you know it's for your own good Ron, we've got OWLs coming up next year and-'

'No reason to start working us to the bone this year. Whatever happened to the calm before the storm?' Scowled Ron, as Hermione headed for Arthimancy.

'That was first year,' joked Harry, while he and Ron continued up to the tower for Divination.

Professor Trelawney was, as usual, wearing multiple shawls and jewellery. 'Partner up,' she began in mystical tones, 'and begin your chart for the coming week, paying close attention to the positioning of the moon and the constellation, Cephius. Begin'

Harry had brought his Astronomy charts from the previous week, prompting Ron to whisper thanks, as they began drawing out the stars. Not like the two would actually use the diagram, when it was much easier and proven to be much more successful if they just made it all up. So it was by the end of class, based on the comparison of this week's sky and the sky they had been born under and some other divination, astronomy stuff that Ron was in danger of falling off the astronomy tower after being ditched by a girl he would meet. Harry on the other hand had a high probability of being stabbed, causing him to fail his History of Magic exam.

The two handed in their chart and separate predictions, confident in the grades they would receive because of the negativity of what they had just predicted. As they packed their bags Professor Trelawney said, 'Please read chapter 5 of Unfogging the Future for next class.'

Harry and Ron groaned as they made their way down to the Great Hall. It was easier and more fun to come up with predictions regarding their death and injury than to read about what it really meant when Mars lined up with Venus.

A/N Sorry it took so long, but I wanted to get my English project all written up (The Silver Doe and Rebellion at Hogwarts) so I could get some feedback before handing that in. Also I wrote a Chritsmas oneshot connected to this story called Strength, so if you'd like to go read that, please do. The holidays passed faster than I would've liked with homework and my friend came over and we had Christmas Eve at my house so it was pretty busy. I've got midterms coming up at the end of this month so I'll be busy studying and stuff, but hopefully I'll get another chapter posted soon. Thank you all for reading and I hope you all had excellent holidays.


	12. Chapter 12

Dedication: To the Romans which despite their brutality built a republic, which of course turned into an empire. Which worked for a long time.

**September 24****th****, dinner  
><strong>

**Ron  
><strong>

'See you guys,' said Harry, as he pushed his now empty plate away.

'Where are you going?' asked Ron, annoyed because he knew not to expect an answer. Harry was keeping something secret, he was always disappearing on Tuesday nights and he no longer was willing to mock Snape. Harry never told other people off about it. When had Ron had last gotten detention from the Potions Master, Harry hadn't bemoaned about how unfair it was. It was unusual and Ron didn't get it.

'I'll see you in the Common Room,' replied Harry, avoiding the question, as he hurried out of the hall.

'What do you reckon he's up too?" Ron asked Hermione. He was more annoyed than curious. Harry rarely kept secrets from his two best friends and it was frustrating to be kept in the dark.

'We've discussed this last week, and the week before. I still don't know, and I still think he'll tell us when he's ready. Like I said before we're all allowed our secrets,' stated Hermione.

'Anyway,' she continued. 'We're just doing homework tonight. We'd do best to start with Snape's essay. Maybe get a start on the book we've got to read for Flitwick.'

Ron sighed. Hermione could get so hung up on homework. Harry didn't but he apparently had better things to do and bloody secrets to keep, thought Ron resentfully.

**Draco  
><strong>

Draco frowned as he listened head of house explain why gurdyroots had to be finely chopped. It wasn't that he disliked Potions, but recently he was having trouble grasping the concepts. The brewing wasn't an issue, but he knew his father and mother wouldn't accept any grade that would prevent Draco from continue with his classes. So he was getting quite a bit of extra help from Snape. Draco had no desire to disappoint his parents. He was finding that he was enjoying this one on one time with the Potions Master. Draco found that he was less hesitant to ask questions, therefore more likely to grasp the concepts.

'So it isn't just the juice. It affects the consistency,' summarized Draco.

'Precisely,' replied Snape. 'Is that all?'

Draco nodded.

'Thanks professor.' Then a self deprecating smile crossed his face. 'Maybe you out to just book this time as mine. See you later, sir.'

'Have a nice evening Draco.' Snape stated.

Draco walked through the door. Well, tried to anyway as a dark-haired boy nearly ran into him.

'Malfoy.' Potter snapped.

'Back again Potter?' sneered Malfoy.

'You seem to be.' Potter was smirking.

'Potter, Malfoy,' snapped Snape, 'I don't have all night. If you need help stay, if you plan on behaving like imbeciles then get out of my sight.'

Draco shot a glance at the Potions Professor and left, making his way towards the Great Hall. It was odd that Snape hadn't taken points, especially as it was Potter. It was something to ponder over dinner.

**Harry  
><strong>

He glared at the back of Malfoy's head before turning to Snape, who was gathering papers. Honestly he should've just gone to Severus' quarters like last week. It would probably be better to avoid potential meetings with Slytherins, especially without a Potions text. Then again he'd seen that Snape's office hours had changed ending earlier and the addition of a few hours on Tuesday. They ended five minutes before the occulumency lessons began. He wasn't sure how Severus would react to finding someone waiting in his rooms.

'Perhaps it would be best if you went directly to my rooms,' said Severus softly, 'it would help avoid more pointless confrontations.'

That answered the question of how Sev would feel about having Clement in his rooms. Despite this, Harry scowled.

'If he wasn't such a git...' he began.

'And I'm sure he says the same about you,' cut in Snape. 'Let's go.' He added commandingly as he gathered up a stack of parchment.

Clement followed Severus, feeling thankful that the dungeon corridors were so often deserted and that Malfoy was no where it sight. Severus didn't say a word and Clement followed his lead, figuring there was some reason behind the silence. Not to attract the attention of potential wandering students perhaps.

They arrived at the portrait and Severus murmured the password and swept inside. Clement followed and took his usual chair. Strange how he now thought of it as his chair, or perhaps not so strange.  
>Severus sat across from him setting the large pile of parchment off to the side.<p>

'Have you been practicing?' he asked without preamble.

'Yeah,' replied Clement, 'I've found it got easier as I kept trying.'

'You have thought of somewhere you feel safe?' questioned Severus.

'Yup,' replied Clement, but he didn't say where. He wondered if Severus would ask and, if he did, whether or not Clement would tell him. How many secrets should he, Harry, keep?

Severus didn't ask. Perhaps he was thinking Clement would want to keep it private.

'Were you prone to nightmares in the past? Not including the ones where your memories return.' Severus asked softly as he leaned towards Clement.

'They weren't really bad or any- wait what does those have to do with anything?'

'Practicing Occulemency can help with nightmares.' Severus gazed at Clement for a moment before adding as he straightened slightly, 'or did for me anyway.'

What would Severus have nightmares about? About losing his brother? It seemed odd that someone who seemed collected at all times would have nightmares. Perhaps Severus saw it as a weakness, which would be why he had hesitated, pondered Clement.

'I haven't had any this week, but I don't usually have any at Hogwarts.'

He didn't want Severus to know about the Dursley's. From what he remembered about the Snape household, it had been worse than at the Dursleys'. Clement didn't want Sev to think he was weak or something.

'Where do you have nightmares then? Do you get them often?' asked Severus, showing concern. Sev's eyes seemed warmer and he was leaning forward again.

'Just at the Dursleys' sometimes,' responded Clement evasively. 'They're not a big deal. Everyone gets them.'

'I suppose.' Severus didn't pursue the issue, though a look of resignation had flickered across his face. The was a relief to Clement.

'I've been considering how to teach you. Obviously relaxing and clearing your mind before you sleep is the beginning, but should someone attempt to penetrate your mind, you'll need something more. The key to Occlumency is having control over ones emotions.'

'So, you rule them, not the other way around,' summarized Clement. He was determined to get this right, particularly as Severus seemed somewhat worried.

'Exactly. One does not need to be emotionless, just disciplined. So when you feel so angry that things begin to explode, find a way to calm yourself or, at the very least, mask the emotion.' lectured Snape, slipping into a teaching mode.

Clement frowned. Despite Severus stating the one didn't need to be emotionless, it seemed one would have to be exactly that.

'What about emotions like love? Could they be used as protections?' asked Clement curiously, thinking about his conversation with Dumbledore at the end of his first year.

'Love is a powerful emotion.' Stated Severus. He then frowned, apparently thinking. 'It's rare for a wizard to use emotions as a shield for their thoughts.' Began Severus slowly. 'Too often it becomes a weapon in the hands of the invader, especially when using one, exclusive memory. You would have to summon the emotion with no memory, or an overwhelming number of them.'

'But isn't the concentrating on a safe place like concentrating on the feeling of safety?'

'It is a precursor to Occlumency. When one feels safe, one also feels calm. Being calm is paramount to clearing your mind.' he looked at Clement for a second. 'Do you wish to attempt Occlumency using emotions?'

Clement frowned.

'Would it be any trouble?' he asked hesitantly. Clement didn't want to ask for too much. Severus had other responsibilities.

'Learning Occulemency is a skill worth learning. Any time I spend on it is no trouble. If you feel you would be better learning it this way then tell me. It wouldn't require much time anyway.'

'I think it might be easier for me,' stated Clement.

'Very well. For now continue your practice of imagining your safe place before going to sleep. Do the same when you feel your emotions are getting out of your control. Next week I'll tell you what you can do to practice using emotions.' stated Severus, without showing any emotion.

Harry was surprised. He hadn't really expected Severus to agree to allow him, Clement, to try something more dangerous because he thought it would be simpler. Was this something that would happen often? It seemed fit with his memories and it was nice. It wasn't only that however, the lack of emotion was unnerving. Why did Severus feel he needed it around him?

'Is that it for tonight?' questioned Clement, feeling somewhat reluctant to leave. He was comfortable here, and didn't want to return to his friends just yet. He knew Ron would question him yet again. It was getting annoying.

'Unless there's something else you wish to discuss?' Severus asked with a smile so slightly that if one hadn't been watching closely they wouldn't have noticed it. Did it mean that Severus didn't want him to leave either?

'Er,' began Clement, racking his brain for something to talk about. 'Are you looking forward to the Triwizard tournament?'

'Oh, yes. In fact, I particularly look forward to watching the three idiots die. So exciting, don't you think?' drawled Severus sarcastically, his mouth twisting into his customary scowl.

Clement was startled. He hadn't expected this opinion. Really, despite the fact that Hermione felt the same, he hadn't thought about it that way. Students got injured all the time, he himself could prove it. A student actually dying seemed nearly impossible. People died all the time, but someone he might know as a peer or friend?

'Strange,' continued Severus, 'how throughout history, wizards and muffles alike, man has found entertainment in others suffering. The Romans, for example.'

'Had fights between man and beasts. Or lions fighting bulls,' interjected Clement, proudly remembering the book he had read about Roman gladiators when attending his old Muggle school.

'Precisely. And so we continue the tradition. Enough of that.' He added, a gleam in his eye, that could be pride, 'anything else?'

Clement sighed, 'I suppose not.' He said reluctantly.

Severus smiled slightly again. 'I know you have work to do tonight. I have to patrol and would like to eat. I'll be here next week.'

It seemed as though Severus could tell how he, Clement, felt. He was beginning to enjoy the feeling when he sat in this sitting room. Almost like he had a family. Maybe he did now.

He stood up, 'I'll see you next week then.'

**A/N** Hope you all enjoyed this one. What did you think about Ron and Draco's point of view? Please let me know. Hopefully the next chapter will be up quicker but I make absolutely no promises.


	13. Chapter 13

Dedication: To my friend's PrismRain13's family, who were kind enough to take me to Hogwarts =)

**September 25th**

_**Severus**__  
><em>  
>He was sitting at his desk in front of a roaring fire, frowning at the stack of parchment covered in red writing. Was it really so difficult to write in a way allowing the reader to actually read what was written?<br>Moving the stack aside, Severus leaned back and began to think.

It was still so odd to have Clement back. Even more peculiar was the feeling of anger towards Lily. He had experienced it before but never for so long, nor for something so important. He could recall with perfect clarity the day after Clement's disappearance. How his mother had sobbed and, as a result, been unable to offer much comfort. How he had gone back to the park were Lily was waiting, smiling happily. He had told her and she had been able to do what Eileen couldn't. If it hadn't been for her, Severus shuddered to think about what would've happened. Losing Clement was akin to being in a room with a dementor all the time, but Lily had been his light and warmth. Not only that, but she had encouraged him to go to the Muggle police and helped him fill out the forms and report what had happened. Not that it had helped. Now Severus wasn't sure what to think. His comfort was now the poison. It was confusing, but he felt Lily wouldn't have done it if not for Potter. It was much easier to shift the anger and hatred to James Potter.

Oddly, he was also finding it easy to love the boy he had once hated, though that may stem from his previous hatred being partially based in the boys similarities to Clement.

These feeling, however odd and welcome, also complicated things immensely. Since the first day back, Severus' mark had darkened ever so slightly. Over the last four years there had been times when it reappeared, only to vanish by morning. It was unnerving to see a slow build up. If it was as he and Dumbledore suspected, a sign of the dark Lord's growing powers, then something would happen this year. With Clement being the Boy Who Lived the danger to him was very real, though there may be the potential to convince the Dark lord that Clement wasn't the boy he sought. It was unlikely though, as Clement had beaten the Dark Lord, something that wouldn't be taken lightly.

In addition to the Dark Lord, there was the Headmaster. Many saw him as the omnipotent leader of those campaigning against the forces of evil, be it the Dark Lord or racism against Muggleborns. A viewpoint that was partially true, but Dumbledore was a man and men make mistakes. Severus was unwilling to let one such mistake affect his brother. For now, the best way to protect Clement was continue pretending that he was Harry Potter. Dumbledore would continue to protect him as he did with few other students. Informing him could wait.

Lastly there was the suspicion that Clement was hiding something. Severus had an inkling that his brother's second childhood wasn't filled with happiness. Clements's hesitation about talking about his surrogate family was the major clue. He could do nothing without proof, but that didn't stop the worry gnawed at his chest. He could only hope that Clement would trust him enough to reveal what he was hiding.

Severus glanced at his watch and rose from his chair. His second years had an exam to write tomorrow and he had to make the copies before researching emotion based occlumency shields.

**September 30th  
><strong>

_**Clement**_

He walked in the potions classroom, flanked by Ron and Hermione, and nursing a brutal headache. Not one brought on by the scar, just a normal headache that made the dimly dungeon an agreeable place to be. The three took their seats and began to unpack their bags.

Right on time Snape entered in his usual fashion, banging the door shut and sneering at the assembled pupils. Harry winced as door slammed shut and Hermione patted his hand sympathetically.

Clement met Severus' eyes for a moment. Had the black eyes soften slightly or was it merely imagined?  
>The lesson on snapdragons' usefulness in brewing began and Clement thanked the stars that Severus was a quiet teacher.<p>

He jumped slightly when Snape snapped, 'has no one read the assigned reading? Aside from Granger and Malfoy? Or are you all too thick to comprehend and retain the information? Aside from the aforementioned, can any if you tell me why the stalks are sliced rather that chopped?'

Snape paused for a moment and Clement began to wrack his brains. He had read it, but the pounding on his head was relentless. He began to shiver.

'No one?' Sneered Snape. 'Perhaps this lesson would be better held on Saturday? I will remind you that there is an exam on this material in two weeks.'

Some of the students murmured apologies, but it did little to cool their professor's temper.

'After this year you will all be OWL students. By that time you should have established good work habits. This is not a very good example. If you refuse to do the work, then I refuse to waste my time lecturing while you dunderheads ask questions about what was in the reading. So you will all leave this classroom, go to the library, pick up Everyday Flowers and Their Uses in Everyday Potions and read chapter 13 as well as last week's assigned reading. If this does not happen, you will all attend an extra class on Saturday morning, before breakfast, to do my homework. Understood?' Snape's voice had gotten quieter and increasingly dangerous. The last word had been a mere whisper.

Nearly all the students were staring at him in shock. Clement couldn't help but think that thus was somewhat unfair to those who had read it. Hermione's hand shot up and she voiced these concerns.

'Professor, what about the ones who've read it? May we still-'

Snape cut her off, 'If those who did read it have questions or wish to experience this lesson, then I invite them to raise their hand.'

Inexplicably, though Clement wasn't up for explaining much, Severus' gaze hovered on him.

A few students' hands went up. A small part of Clement rejoiced at the idea of no potions, but another, growing, part worried about how disappointed the Potions Master would be. Slowly he raised his hand. The movement made the room spin.

Snape had begun going to each student separately; presumably asking questions to ensure the chapter had been read.

Clement head drifted and a feeling of nausea swept over him. Before much else could happen he threw up making him feel iller.

Everyone froze, staring at either Harry or their professor. Clement was too ill to care. The latter told everyone to leave, adding that those who had read the chapter could set up a time to do the lesson on Saturday evening.

Clement was only aware of people leaving, the room was spinning worse than ever and the pounding in his head made it hard to hear and think. What he could hear just made his head hurt more. He hoped that Severus would help him, like when he was four and had the flu and then fainted.

_**Severus  
><strong>_

He watched the last student walk slowly out of the door. Well be dragged out by Granger, who didn't look too happy about leaving either. It was unimportant.

He hurried to Clement's side. He gently pulled the boy from his seat and away from the foul- smelling vomit. He cast a cushioning charm over the ground and laid Clement on it. The child looked slightly green and immediately rolled onto his side, pulling his legs up to his chest. Severus put the back of his hand to Clement's forehead. It was too warm, explaining the shivers racking the small frame. While summoning a house elf, Severus conjured a blanket and tucked it around his brother's frame. He then turned to the house elf.

'Fifi, fetch my fever reducer. Middle shelf, to the right, brown bottle.' He ordered urgently, but not rudely.

Severus turned back to Clement and stroked his hair. The shivering had gone down somewhat due to the blanket. Thank god he could now use potions. Severus never wanted a repeat of the dreadful flu Clement had caught when he was four. The house elf returned and gave Severus a small smile as she handed him the bottle.

'Tell no one,' he requested as he turned back to the green-eyed, black haired boy in front of him, somewhat saddened that Clement had to look like the Potters. It wasn't the child's fault, and so Severus ignored it.

The Potions Master uncorked the bottle before he easily lifted Clement's head and began to slowly pour some potion down the child's throat. Clement coughed, but Severus firmly held Clement's mouth closed, forcing him to swallow.

Clement's coughing woke him up and he looked around with an air of confusion, blinking blearily. He gazed at Severus and his body relaxed.

_So Clement __is beginning__ to feel more comfortable around him_, thought Snape as he went to feel the child's forehead again. He sighed in relief, it was cooler.

'What happened?' Questioned Clement as he tried to sit up.

Severus firmly pushed Clement down again.

'Rest, you threw up,' he said, gesturing at the desk where Clement had sat, 'and then you fainted. How long have you been feeling ill?'

Before Clement could answer there was a sharp rap at the door. Snape immediately stood and turned, his right hand hovered over his wand. No one would hurt his brother.

He opened the door to find a small crowd of people. Weasley and Granger hovered behind Madame Pomfrey, and Moody was standing off to the side.

Madame Pomfrey spoke first, 'these two told me Potter was ill. Is he in there?' She asked, craning her neck to see past the Potions Master. It took him a second to realize who she was talking about.

He gave a curt nod. 'He had a fever reducer a couple minutes ago.'

Moving to let her in and ignoring the slightly startled look on her face, Snape turned to Moody.

They said nothing for a few moments, and Madame Pomfrey bustled back out, Hermione and Ron, who supported an ashen faced Harry, followed.

'I'll get him to the hospital wing and out of your hair Severus.' said Madame Pomfrey cheerfully, as she led the way out of the dungeons. Before Severus could begin to comprehend that Cement had been taken from his care, Moody began to speak.

'So Snape,' growled Moody condescendingly, 'I need to search your office. Would've done it sooner but it's been a busy month.'

'What if I refuse to let you blatantly invade my privacy? You have absolutely no right to-' began Snape angrily.

'I have every right Snape. As an auror-'

'Former auror,' injected Snape sourly. He was fairly certain where this conversation was going and he was not happy about it.

'As an auror,' repeated Moody, 'I have the right to search criminals who I have the misfortune to work with. At any rate Dumbledore gave me permission. It's not like I'm leafing through your personal rooms.'  
>Snape scowled. Moody had to be lying, there was no way Dumbledore gave him permission to search a professor's office.<p>

'I refuse to believe it,' snapped Snape.

Moody glared, 'Don't make this harder than it needs to be. Let me through. Or are you hiding something suspicious?'

Snape scowled again, and then bitterly moved aside recognizing that Moody would get his way no matter what happened. Either he allowed it to happen or Moody made out everything to be suspicious, gaining permission from higher powers.

Glowering he moved in front of the Defense teacher and led the way to his office. He unlocked the door, having been locking since some rare ingredients had gone missing two years ago.

'Paranoid, are you,' Moody commented before pushing past Snape. He peered at the walls lined with jars of various body parts from different creatures. With his back to the Potions Master he began moving jars, presumably to check behind them. Snape rolled his eyes, Moody was the paranoid one. A crazy auror searching his office. Hadn't he, Severus, been cleared? Could no one leave the past alone? Had he not suffered enough?

Moody moved to the desks, checking in the drawers and leafing through stacks of parchment.

He turned back to face Severus.

'That wasn't so bad now was?' he asked smirking, before limping out of the room. Snape frowned at him before sitting down and taking advantage of the unexpected free period he now had at his disposal.

**September 31  
><strong>

_**Severus  
><strong>_

He watched a small group of students exit the classroom. They had come to arrange a time to meet on Saturday to make up for the missed lesson. It had been surprising that both Gryffindors and Slytherins were willingly taking part in the rescheduled lesson.

The group had included Clement, who, after some potions and a night's sleep, was apparently feeling better.

Severus still had five minutes until his office hours were over and the occlumency lesson began.  
>In those five minutes no students arrived, so he busied himself with decreasing the ever growing stack of essays. He didn't get through many.<p>

He picked up a stack and left his office, carefully locking it behind him. No need to give anyone easy access, although next thing he knew Moody would be demanding keys.

Quickly he strode through the corridors and upon arriving at the entrance to his quarters, Severus gave his password.

He smiled ever so slightly at the sight of Clement sitting in front of his desk before sitting down himself and moving his stack of marking to one side.

Clement raised both his eyebrows. 'Do you have to mark that much all the time?'

'And you thought writing the essays was bad.'

'Why assign so many then?' asked Clement, 'We don't want to write them and you don't want to mark them. Win-win.'

Like he'd never heard that argument before. His lips twitched into a smile, but he responded seriously. 'I cannot teach everything you need to know and in general I cannot trust that any reading gets done unless I assign essays on it. Even then I marvel at the ingenious way students have of avoiding actual work.'

Clement grinned, 'what kind of ways?'

'As though I need to give you any ideas,' teased Severus, still smiling gently. He assumed Clement was just curious, rather than seeking ways to get out of homework.

'Hey,' exclaimed the black-haired boy, 'the only subject I do that for us divination and I already have all the ideas I need for that.'

Severus raised an eyebrow, as Clement's eyes went wide. Probably shocked that he had said so much.

'Don't tell Trelawney, the subject's rubbish anyway.' added Clement, watching Severus warily.

'Trelawney teaches parlour tricks to amuse. True seers do not need to be taught. Those without the gift cannot learn. Divination isn't useless per say, just the class.' Replied Snape conservatively.

Clement appeared to be testing the waters, seeing if he, Severus, could be trusted in this setting. He of all people knew the how dangerous a true prophecy could be. He also knew that reading tea leaves was a useless art that any idiot could manage.

Clement grinned again, 'so you won't tell her?'

'As much as I desire hearing about the greatness of Divination,' Severus began sarcastically, 'I shall refrain from telling her about it. Why would you take the subject?'

'Basically because I didn't want to be alone in some extremely difficult class, you know? I wish I hadn't now.'

'I have never had such an issue. I only had one friend and we both refused to take Divination. Then, I suppose we knew what you may not have known. We weren't seers and we couldn't learn.' Replied Severus, without sounding superior.

'Now let's get to work.' Severus' face lost the tiny smile, becoming much more serious. Clement had to learn this. In his, Severus', opinion everyone should make the attempt to learn it just as most should try a patronus charm. Both were immensely important in self-defense.

'Have you been calming and clearing your mind every night?' queried Severus.

'Yeah,' replied Clement, 'and like I said last week, the practice is definitly making things easier. But Ron's upset with me, which is making it more difficult.' He finished with a frown, his green eyes downcast.

'Weasley's upset with you? Why?' Severus curiously questioned. Weasley and Pott- Clement hadn't, to his knowledge, ever argued. He leaned forward slightly, wanting to offer comfort, but unsure how it would be accepted.

'I haven't told him where I'm going every Tuesday,' elaborated Clement. 'It's none of his business anyway. But he seems to think that friends tell each other absolutely everything. He's my best friend but I don't want to share everything with him.'

'Have you told him that?'

'Yeah but he keeps pushing.'

'I'm afraid I can't give much advice,' Sev said with a sigh, wishing he had more experience with this kind of stuff, so he could actually help. 'Tell him you will when you're ready, Granger too I suppose. When you do that, please let me know. More than likely, I will start teaching them occlumency alongside yourself. At any rate I'm sure Weasley will remain your friend, even if it doesn't seem like it for a time.'

Severus could tell that losing a best friend was what really bothered Clement.

'Alright. I'll wait a little longer, I'm still getting used to this.' Replied Clement, whose face had brightened somewhat.

'Is there anything else,' questioned Severus, in an encouraging tone.

'Not really,' replied Clement. 'Did you find anything out about emotional occlumency shields?'

'Yes. My initial suspicions proved correct. Your emotion must be overwhelming so specific aspects or memories regarding it can't be picked out. In reality, your shield could become your enemy's weapon. Beware of that. You do have time to experiment, so whenever you feel ready I can attempt to penetrate your mind.'

Severus watched Clement closely during his explanation, to see if Clement was up to this challenge.

'Alright,' responded Clement slowly, in the way students often did when they weren't quite sure.

'There needs to be a lot of memories and the emotion needs to be strong,' restated Clement.

'Precisely,' responded Severus. He then remained silent, wanting Clement up declare what he wanted out of this lesson.

'I think I'll try to figure out the memories and stuff this week and maybe try next time.' Clement seemed unsure of himself and his abilities. Strange, normally Clement was much more sure of himself.

'Very well. Is there anything else you wish to talk about?' Severus was fervently hoping that Clement would talk about- who had Petunia married? Dumberly? Dursely, that was it. It may be unrealistic that Clement would be trusting him with a potentially large secret, but Severus needed to know. He gave Clement a searching look.

Clement squirmed a little. Did Severus' gaze really make him uncomfortable? He made a conscious effort to soften his stare. After a few moments, Clement asked, 'what happened after I, er, vanished?'

That was unexpected but it was an understandable question. How to answer it? He had doesn't most of his life trying to forget it. Odd thing about life, you rarely forget what you want to.

'I searched for hours,' began Severus slowly. He reminded himself that he need not hide his emotions, that he could relax his shields. 'And when I could not find you, I had to tell mum. She was heartbroken. I always thought it contributed to her fairly early death.'

Severus went silent for a moment, struggling to remain calm. Clement's eyes had widened, most likely in horror at the mention of Eileen's death. Two mothers dead, not many could claim that.

'I told Lily that day, after making sure mum was alright. It was not fair that I had to do the comforting, but-' he trailed off, unsure how to explain.

'She didn't know how to handle it,' interjected Clement, 'we were her whole world. She wasn't weak because of it.'

Severus stared for a moment, impressed that Clement could find the words without having experienced it.

'Yes,' he replied softly, 'but with Lily, I could truly grieve and receive comfort. She told me I should talk to the police, but they didn't help much. Eventually they ruled it a kidnapping and said you were most likely dead.'

Severus took a deep, shaky breathe, his mind flashing to the day he had received the news. He didn't want to tell Clement how he had cried for days after.

Clement remained silent, contemplative. Then he stood and approached Severus before hesitantly embracing him.

Severus stiffened for a moment, but quickly relaxed. He returned the hug, just as hesitantly. It helped immensely to feel, physically, that Clement wasn't dead. That he was here, offering the comfort Sev hadn't thought he'd needed. Though they had lost time and even trust, they could rebuild.

The two separated and Clement sat down.

Severus spoke again, 'I hated them. The police, the assumed kidnappers, the people who could not help. I wanted revenge so badly and I suppose that was part of the appeal of the Dark Lord. The opportunity to avenge you. Ironic,' he added bitterly, 'how it ended up hurting you even more.'

Clement remained silent for a time, mulling things over.

Then he burst out, land it was comparable to a dam bursting. 'How could they do this? We were happy, well mostly,' he amended. 'What right did they have? They destroyed you life! How could Lily do that? She was our friend and she-' he paused to catch his breath.

'She didn't know, she was distraught I assume.'

'Why are you making excuses?' asked Clement furiously, green eyes flashing.

'I'm merely trying to understand,' replied Severus faintly. 'She was so kind, I am trying to reconcile these two people. She did at least tell us.'

'There is that,' agreed Clement.

They fell silent again, contemplating the others words.

Severus was slightly shocked. He had assumed that Clement would retain feeling of being their son. How times and people changed.

Severus made a decision. It was not something he had been planning to reveal, but suddenly his secret weighed heavier than it normally did. He wanted to talk about and tell Clement about the worst decision he, Severus, had ever made. Dumbledore may have asked Severus to keep it quiet, but the consequences were unimportant.

'When,' Severus paused, contemplating how to begin. 'Back when I served, truly served, the Dark Lord, I-I heard a prophecy. It foretold the birth of a boy who would become a threat to the Dark Lord.'

Clements eyes had widened. 'Me,' he stated, 'why didn't anyone tell about this prophecy? Don't I have a right to know?'

Severus bowed his head, now guilty, not only for telling the Dark Lord about the prophecy, but for not telling Clement. Of course he had still thought Clement was Potter, but how much of an excuse was that really? Did the boy not have a right to know about what had so drastically altered his life?

'You did,' replied Severus, who was unwilling to make eye contact, ashamed of the part he had played. 'I apologize for helping to keep it from you. For being the reason it had to be kept from you. For starting something that killed them.'

Clement touched Severus' hand, hesitated for a moment, before grasping it. 'It wasn't totally your fault,' he said softly.

Severus looked up sharply, hardly daring to believe that Clement could entertain such a thought. He met the green eyes that he had, still, loved so much. And the eyes weren't accusing.

'You've obviously atoned somehow. Dumbledore wouldn't let you work here if you hadn't, right? You regretted it?' Clement's eyes were searching Severus' face, seeking answers.

Severus met Clement's eyes squarely, making another quick decision, hoping it would not get him killed in the future. 'I spied for Dumbledore, and I have never regretted anything more. Well until I realized that I had been treating you so poorly. For that, for all the pain I have caused, I apologize again.' Severus gripped Clement's hand more tightly than he would normally do; seeking comfort he normally never sought.

'Regret doesn't make everything okay,' began Clement wisely and quickly, almost stumbling over his words. 'But, it does help. So does whatever you did to make up for it. I guess that's all you can do, right? That and try to move past it, without forgetting. Learn from it, but don't beat yourself up over it for your entire life.'

Severus' eyes widened, Clement had just summarized everything that he, Severus, was trying to do. Was he not just attempting to forgive himself?

'Thank you,' he said in a low voice.

**A/N** First of all I really hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Sorry about how long it took. I have a new writing plan (10 minutes a day) that will hopefully help me update before 2 months have passed. Thanks to everyone who's stuck with it through the long wait. And of course, thanks to Nightshade's sydneylover150, who makes my writing better. I'm considering giving Severus a pet, but I'm not too sure about it and I'd like to hear your opinion. I see him with a cat, but I'm not sure which type or a name (I'm bad at names). Anyway thanks again for reading and reviewing and all that stuff.


	14. Chapter 14

Dedication: This comes in two parts. 1. To Charlie, from charlieissocoollike on youtube, who introduced me to the don't break the chain idea. 2. To PrismRain13, who drew my profile picture.

**September 31  
><strong>

**Clement**

As he made his way back to his Common Room, Clement pondered what Severus had told him.  
>He had surprised himself with the decision to forgive Severus. Despite his current mixed feelings for the Potters, they had been a chance at a happy life. Of course they had already ripped him away from a somewhat happy life. Clement felt a slight twinge of guilt for considering a good life with the Potters but isn't a happy life what most people wanted for him, excluding all his mortal enemies. However he may feel, there had been a chance, a chance ripped away by a person who wouldn't ever knowingly hurt him. At least that was how Clement saw it. It was probably the reason for forgiving Severus. The act had been cruel and thoughtless but it was obvious from the way Sev had spoken about it that he was filled with regret. Of course regret doesn't fix things, but the idea that Severus had put himself in such danger to atone for his mistakes was powerful. Severus, having admitting he had done wrong by revealing the prophecy to Voldemort it and attempting to make up for it, was more deserving than many for forgiveness. Lily and James were already in danger and it was Voldemort who ended their lives.<p>

Now Clement felt even more motivated to master occlumency. Severus' secret had serious repercussions if he, Clement, revealed them, willingly or not. To think, a few weeks ago he couldn't have cared less about his potions professor's wellbeing.

**October 1**

**Clement**

_He was annoyed with Severus, an unusual occurrence. His older brother could be so overbearing sometimes. Almost like a parent. He picked at the coat Severus had thrown at him as he had left the house. The argument had been over something totally ridiculous, whose turn was it to do the small load of laundry? Last week Clement had done it, so it was Severus' turn. But then Sev had pulled out how he had done the dishes for the last week and they had a reciprocal relationship. Clement frowned; sometimes he felt that they shouldn't even be doing these chores, even if they did teach responsibility. While thinking he had unconsciously wandered to the park. He sat on a swing, grateful that Severus hadn't followed. He loved his brother, but sometimes you needed a break._

_'Clement!' shouted a red headed girl, who ran towards him. 'What are you doing here so early? Where's Sev?' _

_Clement grinned upon seeing Lily but he scowled when he saw Petunias behind her. Petunia could be so petty, especially around himself and Severus._

_'Lily,' scowled an older girl. 'You said it'd just be us this morning. You always end up with those freaks.' Petunia was scowling, 'why don't we ever do stuff?'_

_Lily's eyes widened and she gasped. 'I thought you didn't want to hang out with me, you made such a big deal about it this morning.'  
><em>

_Clement stared at Petunia, who was glowering and realized that Petunia was mean because she was jealous.  
><em>

_~NM~_

_He and Severus were sitting silently watching a group of Muggles kick around a football. It looked like fun, but neither knew how to play so they contented themselves with watching. It would be grand if they could've learned or joined a team. It wasn't going to happen, just on the basis of how much it would cost._

_~NM~_

_Tobias Snape was roaming the house, seeking out __Severus. His older brother had not only mentioned magic but defended Clement after a bout of accidental magic. Despite the fear for his__ brother, Clement couldn't quell the relieved feeling that Tobias wasn't looking for him. This resulted in an additional feeling; that of guilt. _

_~NM~_

_He was chasing a rabbit around a tree, laughing as it bounded away. Sev cut it off, causing the rabbit up switch course. Both were grinning widely.  
><em>

_~NM~_

_He was sneaking towards Sev's room, shaken over a nightmare. Severus didn't question him. Instead he moved to the side, making room for Clement, who grasped Severus' hand. Neither had to talk because Clement had suffered from night terrors before: Severus knew that Clement just needed him to be there.  
><em>

_~NM~_

_Severus and he had been__ joined by Lily and were putting into action the plans for a snow fort and a snowman. They abandoned the snowman and Lily began a snowball fight. She and Clement teamed up against Severus. _

_After half an hour Severus surrendered, smiling, stating 'I hope you treat prisoners of war well.'  
><em>

_~NM~_

_The two brothers were huddled together, listening to the angry shouts from below them. Clement hoped it would stop soon. He hated it when they shouted. Severus pulled Clement closer, wrapping his arm around Clement's shoulder. Clement pressed his face into Sev's chest struggling to keep the tears from falling.  
><em>

_~NM~_

_The sun was shining brightly. Clement and Severus were racing towards the park. Clement was enjoying a slight__lead until the large tree came into view. With a burst of acceleration, Severus sped past him, grinning in triumph. Clement groaned good-naturedly as Sev congratulated him on a good run._

Clement woke from these dreams feeling refreshed despite the early hour. He sat up quietly to avoid waking Seamus, an extremely light sleeper. Smiling he contemplated the dreams he'd had. Well, his returning memories. Long gone was the first confusing time, now Clement eagerly awaited them, anxious to regain more of who he had been.

He didn't really feel like an entirely different person. The experiences he could now recall did change him a little, but his values hadn't changed: he still loved his friends and hated Voldemort. Of course some things had changed, the most obvious being his new understanding and growing love for Severus. Well that and a growing fondness for sarcasm, he supposed it ran in the family. Last night Hermione had noticed he had a better work ethic. Perhaps the other changes were too gradual for him to really notice.  
>Moving from that line of thought, Clement began to contemplate his emotional occlumency shields.<p>

Had it been a couple weeks ago, his shield of love and friendship would have consisted of Hermione, Ron, Ron's family and his parents, be the memories real or imagined. But now new well, _old_, in a way more powerful, memories had returned to him. Memories of a brother who loved and protected him, a flawed, yet loving mother, and despite what she had done, a good friend in Lily. Of course, his memories from Harry's perspective were beautiful but his new, well his old, memories added different aspects to his personal meaning of love. The love for a sibling was something he had never experienced. Now it was something he never wanted to forget. His memories all fit together, though the time of overlap was beginning to get slightly confused. Sometimes it felt as though he was losing parts of his past as Harry Potter. It was frightening but he couldn't decide how he felt about it. He liked who Clement was, but he didn't want to lose who Harry was.

He began to summon different memories: Hermione and Ron, Molly's mollycoddling, Sev, Eileen, and Lily. He let them swirl through his mind, struggling not to focus on one. He fought to keep them from slipping away and fought to keep them dim. It was almost as difficult as being emotionless.  
>Clement was able to hold them for a few seconds, but his concentration slipped and the whirlwind of memories faded.<p>

He was contemplating reattempting it, but he could hear movement outside his red curtains. He grabbed his watch and realized it was time for breakfast.

**Same Day**

**Severus  
><strong>

Robes billowing, he strode into the Great Hall. Automatically he scanned the Gryffindor table, seeking out his brother. Of course, before he had sought out a boy he had hated, but Severus preferred that the past remain in the past. Honestly, he was surprised Clement had his confession so well. He had expected Clement to unforgiving in response to what he had done and yet Clement had offered him forgiveness. It was a relief, not only to have been forgiven but to have shared the secret with someone other than Dumbledore. Not only was it a relief to unburden himself once more for his worst secret and biggest regret, but it was nice to have someone to share a secret with again.

It was fascinating how the boy who had lost so much could even consider remaining in the presence of the person who had stolen it away. It was extremely welcome. Severus had dwelled on his choice for years, constantly telling himself what he should have done. In addition, the one person he had told manipulated his feelings. However that manipulation had showed Severus a way to repay his debt to the world. Take out the monster that had killed Lily Evans.

For a while that had been what he lived for. Now he had his brother returned to him; a living person to give him a reason to fight for.

**October 3**

**Severus**

Frowning, Severus stared at the shelves of ingredients that dotted his office walls. Brewing potions for Madame Pomfrey fell from his mind as he stared at the half empty jar. His stores of Boomslang skin were far too low. He hadn't used it in weeks, yet it appeared as though someone was making Polyjuice potion. Impossible, yet he had refilled all the jars at the beginning of the school year.

The only other people, aside from himself, who have been in this office had been the odd student, Clement, and Moody. Severus watched all the students carefully, including Clement, who tended to spend more time in his quarters. It couldn't be Clement, the child was too honest. Well the child Severus remembered. He fervently hoped that who Clement was now had remained the same in regards to that character trait. So that left Moody or someone skilled with wards. Of course, Severus might have forgotten this particular ingredient. He would replace the skin and other missing ingredients and wait to see if it happened again.

**October 4**

**Clement**

Clement woke up, expecting to find himself in a dark bedroom. Instead he was in a comfortable four poster bed with red curtains. He wrenched them out of the way to find himself in a room with four other beds. Panicking slightly, he made his way to the door, hoping that things would return to normal and that Sev would be out there.

Instead he was on a deserted spiral staircase and then a quiet red adorned common room. He quickly made his way to the exit, praying that Severus would be somewhere. As he prepared to leave he caught site if his reflection in a mirror overhanging the fireplace.

The person he saw wasn't him. He touched the messy black hair in confusion. Not only did he look different, he also looked much older, around 13 or 14. Tearing his gaze from the reflection he practically bolted from the room, seeking the one person who could explain what was going on. Recklessly he sprinted through the corridors, making his down towards; well he wasn't really sure where he was going. Clement was just following his instincts.

After minutes of running he caught site of a man with greasy black hair. As the man turned around, Clement realized that it was Severus, far older than he should be. His hair looked much more unkempt as well. Was Severus depressed? He tended to forget his personal hygiene when he was upset.

'Clement?' he questioned softly, as though afraid someone would hear. 'What are you doing out of bed at this hour?'

'Sev,' whispered Clement fearfully, 'what's going on? Why are we here? Why don't I look like me?'

Sev's eyes widened. He made an attempt at speaking, but closed his mouth. Why was he speechless?

Eyes darting, Severus pulled Clement close and began walking swiftly down the corridors.

Clement frowned and restated his question, 'What's going on?'

'Not here,' replied Severus quietly as he sped up slightly. Within minutes they were in front of an aged portrait and Severus murmured the password. Hastily he entered through the, now revealed, door, pulling Clement in behind him.

'Now will you tell me what's happening?' Clement huffed out of frustration at having to wait for an explanation.

'I will try,' replied Severus in a slightly louder, more relaxed tone. 'It appears as though you have lost your other memories of being Harry Potter. Whether or not it is permanent remains to be seen.' As Severus spoke he leaned towards Clement. At least that was still the same. Severus usually leaned forward when he was worried.

'Who's Harry? What do you mean other memories? Sev if this is some kind of a joke then you can stop now. What will mum say? How long have we been here?'

Severus frowned and Clement mirrored the expression. He was so confused. Severus was telling

Ridiculous stories and seemed surprised that Clement was so confused.

'Perhaps we should just wait it out. The book made no reference to an occurrence such this,' said Severus thoughtfully. 'You should not wander the corridors in this state. Would you like anything to drink before bed?'

This was so puzzling. What book, what occurrence? Why wasn't Severus worried about getting home?  
>So caught up in his thoughts was Clement that he did not reply.<p>

Severus didn't take offense, 'I think it's time for bed.'

'But you said we could look at the stars,' whined Clement. Even in this strange circumstance, he would hold Sev to his promise.

'It's too cloudy,' relied Severus swiftly, 'and you need to sleep.'

Gently, Severus put his hand on Clement's should and began to guide him through a door. The entered a corridor not unlike the ones that had led Clement here. Severus led him through the left hand door, one of three in the corridor. It led to a bedroom with a large, soft-looking bed with a green and blue patterned comforter. There was a wooden wardrobe against the wall and a night side table. On the table were a book and two framed pictures.

Before he could get a good look, Severus pushed him lightly into the bed.

'Where are we?' repeated Clement.

'I'll tell you when you're awake enough to remember.' Replied Severus.

Clement frowned, but accepted the reasoning. He snuggled into the warm bed. Just as he was falling asleep he the bed dip, indicating that his brother was also preparing to fall asleep.

**That morning...**

Harry woke up disoriented. He was unsure as to where he was or how he'd got there. He slowly got up. The presence of another person startled him. What was Snape doing here?

'Good morning,' murmured Severus, looking very uncertain.

Clement racked his brains, trying to remember what had happened to get him from his bed to here, in a bed he assumed was Severus'. Not only that, but it had been a while since he'd thought of himself as Harry around Severus.

He could remember frantically running through the castle and the relief he had felt when he found Severus. Nothing else aside from a warm hand on his shoulder came to him. How was that enough to make Sev look so uncertain and worried?

His confusion must have shown, because Severus began to explain what had happened last night.

'Last night, you came hurtling towards me. You had no clue who Harry Potter was, where we were or why we both looked so much older.' As Severus spoke his eyes searched Clement's face. 'I'm still not sure why it happened, but I was not about to let you wander around in such a state. So I brought you here and hoped that sleep would help you remember. It seems to have worked as you do not seem to have any questions as to why we aren't at Spinner's End.'

Clement nodded, 'What time is it?' he asked, worried about how to explain this to his friends.

'Nearly 7 o'clock,' replied Severus nonchalantly, 'I had Fifi bring down a pair of your robes. Just tell your friends you were up early or tell them the truth.'

Severus was again displaying his weird way of knowing what was bothering Clement without bring told. Clement found himself wondering if Severus used this as a head of house.

'Thanks,' he said, trying to communicate his appreciation of, not just a readymade excuse, but everything else Sev had done for him.

Clement suspected he had when Severus replied, 'No thanks for anything is needed. I do it because I care.'

Those words showed how far the two had come.

**October 7**

**Clement**

He swiftly made his way towards Sev's rooms. A cat with a white belly and splotchy black and white back slunk past him, a mouse dangling from its mouth. Shuddering, Clement continued, thinking about how his shield had improved over the week. He had expanded from love, to happiness in general. It was all tied together by a sense of safety and relaxation that helped keep the memories numerous, yet blurry. After a week of practicing in the morning and before sleeping, Clement could hold his shield for more than a minute, a huge step forward.

Upon reaching the portrait leading to Severus' quarters, he gave the password, marveling at the newfound relationship and trust between himself and the Hogwarts Potion Master. The room was empty when he entered, but Severus had office hours.

Instead of sitting down, Clement wandered along the bookshelves, scanning done of the titles. He was surprised to see a weathered copy of The Tales of Beadle the Bard on the bottom shelf. He could remember Eileen teaching both of them how to read with this book. It seemed sentimental to still have such a weathered book and Severus, as an adult, appeared to be anything but sentimental. But of course every person had a hidden side of them, Sev's past was his.

Continuing down the shelf, Clement was unsurprised to see copies of Star Wars books. He grinned, fondly recalling Lily and Severus' argument on the merits of the Jedi and the Sith.  
>Despite the works of fiction, the majority of the books were basically textbooks, just thicker and probably more difficult to understand.<p>

The door swung open and for a moment Clement felt guilty for looking around the room, but then assumed that scanning through books out in the open wasn't a betrayal of trust.

Severus strode in, his eyes meeting Clement and they lit up. Seeing Sev smile made Clement grin as he sat in his chair.

Severus also sat, setting aside the ever present stack of parchment.

'Good evening,' began Severus lightly, 'I trust your week has gone well.'

'Yeah,' replied Clement happily, 'Ron's pressuring me less, classes are interesting and I'm getting the hang of occlumency.'

Clement smiled proudly, watching Severus closely. The onyx eyes were warmer than usual, and the corners of his mouth were slightly turned up. Clement could sense that Severus was proud.

'Would you like to attempt it?' Severus hesitantly questioned.

Clement frowned slightly at the hesitancy. Did Severus think him incapable or weak?

'Yes,' stated Clement with an edge to his voice. He desperately wanted to prove that he could do this.

Severus stopped smiling though his eyes remained warm as they searched Clement's face. Probably wondering why his voice had the edge it did. Clement disregarded this, he was far too nervous to worry about it.

Instead of asking about it, Severus drew his wand. 'Very well then, prepare yourself.'

It was silent for a time. Clement gathered his feelings and memories and let them swirl in his mind. He nodded at his brother confidently.

'Three, two, one-' there was a pause after the softly spoken countdown. 'Legilimens,' intoned Severus.

It was far more difficult to maintain the shield when attacked and Clement could tell that Sev was going easy on him. Pushing aside these thoughts, Clement focussed in the barrier that protected his mind. He managed to hold off the invader for perhaps a minute, before Severus pushed through.

Almost immediately Severus broke the connection. Concern mingled with pride shone out of his black eyes. Clement beamed proudly.

'So I did alright?' He asked eagerly.

'Much better than I expected,' replied Severus, smiling as he spoke, 'Only your second attempt and you managed to hold me off for more than a second. That is extremely impressive.'

'So little faith,' commented Clement sarcastically. 'Did you think I'd immediately fail or something.'

Though it was said sarcastically, almost like a joke, Clement was truly curious as to what Severus had expected.

'I did not expect you to fail,' replied Severus hurriedly, as though fearful of parting with one filled with anger. 'I merely assumed your shield would need much more work. It is clear that you have practiced hard.'

Clement flushed with pride, elated at having surpassed Sev's expectations.

'Before you leave,' began Severus as he stood up. 'I have something to return to you. I should have done so last week, but it slipped my mind.'

What did Severus have? Clement couldn't recall forgetting anything here and he had missed no objects in the past couple of weeks. Nor could he recall repeated moments of completely forgetting himself.

Severus returned holding a cloak made of shimmering fabric. He looked slightly apologetic. 'As I said, I should have returned it earlier. Here is your cloak.'

Clement stared at it for a moment: a family heirloom from his father, from James. He wasn't even sure what to call him anymore. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to be reminded of the person who had took him from his rightful place. The cloak was a fabulous object that had placed a key role in many of his adventures, but he no longer felt comfortable looking at it, let alone wandering around underneath it.

'Are you alright,' queried Severus, shaking Clement from his conflicted thoughts.

'I- yeah, I'm fine. Just surprised how I'd forgotten all about that cloak.'

Clement forced a smile, praying that his small deception would go unnoticed. He knew Severus despised James Potter, and Clement wanted to sort out his mixed feelings for James alone, without interfering bias.

Severus handed over the magical fabric, 'It explains quite a lot, about both your midnight escapades and Potter's.' The name was said with vehemence that made it obvious to Clement that Severus had not made an attempt to disguise his dislike. At any rate, Severus' facial expression hadn't changed aside from the scowl that always accompanied the mention of James. Clement assumed that his slight lie had gone unnoticed. That or Severus was just giving him time to work it out on his own. Clement was exceedingly grateful.

'Yeah,' replied Clement hoping the subject of midnight escapades would be dropped, 'I have to go. I've got a major exam in Charms coming up, and the library doesn't close for another hour.'

He left quickly, pondering who he preferred to go on nightly wanderings with. With Severus things had been calmer, but he still loved the slight thrill he got when sneaking through the corridors with Ron and Hermione.

**October 14  
><strong>

**Severus**

Clement was breathing hard, exhausted from holding off the repeated attacks on his mind.

'Perhaps a break is in order,' said Severus softly as he stowed his wand. He was immensely impressed with his brother's progress. With two weeks of practice, he could hold off invasions for nearly three minutes.

'Yeah,' agreed Clement as he leaned back slightly, 'Could I have some water?'

'Of course,' replied Severus, 'you need only ask. Fifi!' He called, knowing the elf wouldn't speak of Clement's presence, just as she had kept silent about the incident during Potions two weeks ago.

A house elf appeared in front of them, smiling and bowing. 'What can Fifi be getting you sirs?'

'Some water, please,' requested Severus politely. He knew what it was like to be bonded to someone and though the elves seemed perfectly happy, he avoided treating them like unintelligent animals. Besides they worked hard and everyone likes to be recognized for their hard work. It was somewhat hypocritical of him though, given how he never recognized Potter, Clement's work before. Or any Gryffindor's for that matter. It was something he'd have to work on as a teacher.

He peered at Clement, who looked very relaxed, and smiled.

The child's hair was slightly longer, but less wild. Or was he, Severus, merely seeing what he wanted to? Will the child make a gradual transition from James Potter look-a-like to Clement, who he should have been all this time? Where Lily and James' spells slowing wearing off?

His thoughts were interrupted by the return of Fifi, who sat two large glasses of cold water on the table between himself and Clement.

Severus thanked the house elf, who vanished, and he raised his glass, invoicing it slightly towards his younger brother.

'To reuniting and success,' he stated before drinking.

**A/N** Surprised for the relatively quick update? I know I am. I defiantly thought that with the two big exams I've been spending the past couple weeks studying nonstop for, that this would be way later. But the Don't Break the Chain worked really well, so I'll keep up with it. =) Hopefully there will be no more super long waits.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, the last chapter put me over a hundred and it was really exciting!


	15. Chapter 15

**Dedication**: To my grandpa: the bravest man I've ever known 

**October 21  
><strong>

**Severus**

Again Clement had showed great improvement. His shield, though unconventional, was working far better than Severus had thought it would. The relative uniqueness of Clement's defenses added to the effectiveness. If Severus had not known he would have been shocked by the technique and therefore less capable of a fully effective assault. 

'Are you up for one more try?' questioned Severus. He was slightly tired from the amount of magic he was using, but Clement looked far more exhausted. 

'Just give me a sec,' replied Clement, breathing hard. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Severus felt no need to speak as both were content with the silence. 

'I'm ready,' stated Clement confidently. His fists were tightly clenched. 

'Relax,' commented Severus, 'you'll do better if you do.' 

'I'm just concentrating,' replied Clement, annoyance coloured his tone. 

Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 'I can see that. Let the memories flow, don't force your shield into being.' 

'I know,' muttered Clement before taking a couple deep breathes. Hands now held loosely at his side,

Clement stated, 'I'm ready.' 

Severus studied Clement, deciding to forego the countdown that had preceded all previous attacks. His faith in his brother's abilities had increased so he was fairly certain Clement no longer needed to forewarning.

'Legilimens,' intoned Severus, putting slightly more effort into his spell. He had decided a gradual increase in strength would be the best way to slowly improve Clement's defenses without decimating the child's self-confidence due to a full out attack. 

When he reached towards Clement's mind, he met a swirling vortex of emotions and feelings. The memories were so numerous that it was near impossible to follow only one. It was incredibly different from all other defenses Severus had come across. Usually it was akin to walking into nothingness, the mind was surrounded by an area that was blank of all emotion, feelings or memories. 

Severus knew the best way to penetrate Clement's defenses was to isolate one memory. The defense system tended to unravel after that. 

Severus concentrated hard and managed to pull out a memory of Clement with Granger and Weasley. Instead of fighting to force Severus to relinquish the memory Clement allowed Severus to take it. Clement then used the event to enter Severus' mind. 

For a moment Severus was too shocked to retaliate. This allowed Clement a glimpse into his past, a glimpse Severus would rather Clement never see. The moment passed and Severus threw Clement from his mind. 

'I'm sorry. I swear I didn't think it would work.' stammered Clement, looking as shocked as Severus felt. He had distanced himself slightly, perhaps in a show of regret.

Whether Clement was shocked because of the memory he had seen or the fact that he'd gotten in, Severus couldn't tell. 

'It is not something you should apologize for,' replied Severus evenly, hoping that Clement hadn't seen much of the memory. 'Rather you should be proud. I should have been more on my guard.' he added ruefully. 

'Thanks,' replied Clement, looking slightly relieved. 

Severus nodded. 

'Can I ask you something?' Questioned Clement hesitantly. 

'I suppose you may,' replied Severus. He hoped that it did not have to do with what Clement had seen. He would not lie or refuse to answer. However, Severus would prefer to not speak of it. The taunting and bullying that had happened at the hands of the Marauders were in the past. Of course, when seeing Lupin Severus had proved his tendency to hold a grudge. 

'Who was,' Clement paused before trying again. 'Who was bullying you in that memory.' Clement's tone held no sign if mockery, just curiosity and undertones of anger. 

Severus sighed. 'It was Potter and Black,' he answered. He was angry at his old school rivals and embarrassed that Clement now knew about it. 

Severus looked across the table at Clement who was frowning. 'Was it a onetime occurrence?' he asked, fists clenched in what Severus assumed was anger. 

'No,' replied Severus shortly. 

'Those gits,' burst out Clement. 'It wasn't even a fair fight. How could they? What did you ever do to deserve it?' Severus was caught slightly off guard. He had not expected such a vehement declaration. 

'Life isn't fair,' remarked Sev sardonically. 'Rarely do people get what they truly deserve.' 

Clement scowled but seemed unable to vocally express how he felt. Did Clement know how Severus felt. Had he experienced as well? 

It felt nice to have someone who cared enough to get worked up over what had happened. Despite the topic, Severus found himself smiling slightly. He was glad to have a brother to share his life with and receive sympathy from. 

'What are you smiling about?' Clement questioned with surprise etched on his face. 

'It is not as though I enjoy reliving the past,' replied Severus swiftly. 'It feels good to be cared about.' 

It felt odd to admit this. Severus was an independent person, unwilling to ask or receive help. Yet, he felt comfortable admitting a potential weakness. It must be the person he was admitting it to. 

Clement smiled. 'It does,' he agreed. 

Severus' eyes narrowed. Rarely did children who had experienced love and care their entire lives realize what a gift it was. Therefore they would not comment on it. 

'Clement,' he began hesitantly, unsure as to how to phrase his question. 'Did you grow up happy?'

He needed to know, but he was afraid to know. Severus preferred the old thoughts of an overindulged child to the neglect he now suspected. 

Clement's face hardened. Perhaps it had been unwise to bring this up. 'I- that isn't-' spluttered Clement before getting up and fleeing from the room. 

Severus immediately began to follow, cursing himself for not handling the question more gently. He needed answers though. At the end of the hall he stopped, realizing that to follow would stir up rumours that neither would appreciate. Hopefully Clement would not be driven away by this event. Severus prayed that at some point he would gain the trust needed for Clement to be honest about his life on Privet Drive.  
><strong><br>Clement**

Quickly, Clement ran through the corridors and ducked into an unused classroom. 

How could Severus know? If it had only been suspicions before, Clement's reaction was more than enough to warrant more questioning. It wasn't like he didn't trust Severus. Clement just didn't feel ready to impart how he had grown up. Maybe it would be best if he did. Or maybe Sev would see him as weak and reject him. Frustrated Cement sat down. He wished he hadn't run. He knew Severus wouldn't follow, due to the secretive nature of their relationship. If he hadn't run, he could've gotten this all off his chest. Why did the questions have to be asked? More importantly, why couldn't Clement answer them? Was it fear or insecurity? Both he supposed. Clement put his head in his heads, thought such of these consuming his mind.

**October 23**

**Clement**

Clement hovered outside Sev's rooms. He had been considering this for a few days. Severus had shared very personal aspects of his life with Clement and, more importantly, Clement trusted him. That no longer felt odd, it just felt right. The fear of Severus turning him away had been put to rest. Clement couldn't recall a time when Sev hadn't been there for him, no matter the circumstances. As long as Severus remained accepting, then there would be no reason for things to revert to how they had been. Severus couldn't leave him. Not now that they had found each other. Clement still loved his friends but his new relationship with Severus was something special. He couldn't bear to lose it. 

He gave the portrait the password and watched as it swung open. Nervously he entered. Never before had Clement been here without Severus knowing he would be. 

Clement was startled by the sight of his brother standing with his wand out. After a few seconds Severus relaxed. 

'Er, I need to talk to you,' stated Clement apprehensively. Though he had been nervous before, the sight if Sev pointing a wand at him put Clement even more edge. Why would Severus be so paranoid? Hogwarts was a safe haven, at least in Clement's eyes. Clement stored away the question. He would ask about it some other time. 

Severus nodded, his fingers were tapping against each other. A nervous tick perhaps? Clement wondered where and when Severus had picked it up. From what he could remember, Severus had never had one when they were young. 

'Sit,' invited Severus taking a seat himself. 

Clement also sat. Biting his lower lip, he pondered how to begin. 

'L- last time we talked you asked me a question,' began Clement. 'I think I should give you an answer. Maybe I should have then, but I was too nervous and a little scared I suppose.' Clement paused for a moment unsure if Severus wished to say anything. 

'I am thankful you have decided to trust me,' began Severus, though his eyes showed more guilt than thankfulness. 'I am truly sorry I have given you reason to fear me or my reaction to anything you might wish to tell me.' 

_That would explain the emotions_, thought Clement. He didn't respond to these comments. Instead he decided to go forward with what he had come here to say, before he lost his nerve and ran again. 

'With the Dursley's I wasn't happy,' admitted Clement. 'Dudley bullied me and my aunt and uncle didn't do anything about it. They doted on him but ignored me. I had to do a massive amount of chores.' 

As Clement spoke, he watched Severus carefully. Sev's face had darkened and his eyes burned with anger. Clement feared that the anger was directed at him. Perhaps it showed on his face because Severus was quick to reassure him. 

'I am not angry with you. Why would I be? No, those Muggles are the ones who-' Severus' anger was apparently to great for words. He took several deep breathes before speaking again. As he began he reached for Clemet's hand, grasping it firmly. Clement took great comfort from this. 

'I will get you out of there,' he stated fiercely. Determination shone in Severus' eyes. 'Have no other teachers asked you about this? Does no one else know?' 

Why would that matter and who else would he tell. He appreciated his teachers and respected many of them. However not even his head of house had made much effort to question him about his home life or get closer to him. Well perhaps Lupin had tried, but Clement hadn't been able to see how the man could help him. Remus had been barely able to hold down a job.

'No, they haven't,' replied Clement. 'No one else knows, well aside from the Dursleys of course. I suppose Ron and his family have their suspicions. The saved me during my second year. There were bars on my window to keep me from leaving and coming back to Hogwarts.' Why he added this information, he didn't know. It seemed to increase Severus' anger.

Severus' eyes' had darkened and his face had paled. Again, anger seemed to render him speechless, as he was silent for a time.

After a few moments he repeated faintly, 'Bars on your window?' Horror and anger dominated Severus' gaze and face.

Clement nodded and leaned back. He wasn't relaxing. Instead he was distancing himself from Sev, who in his anger was terrifying. Clement could now see Severus as a Death Eater. Despite this, Clement still felt safe. Most likely it was because Sev's anger wasn't directed at him. Had it been, Clement would have long ago fled the room. But, of course, this was his big brother who had always protected him.

Severus took another deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. He was probably trying to calm himself; perhaps by imagining a calm place, as Clement did before sleeping.

'The Weasley's said nothing about it?' Asked Severus in a low voice. Severus' face had once again become composed, though his eyes still blazed with fury.

'Not that I know of,' replied Clement. 'Ron and Hermione never spoke to anyone either. I think they thought I was joking whenever I talked about the Dursleys.' His mind returned to the promise Severus had made. 'Will you seriously get me out of there? Aren't I safe there? Dumbledore said-'

'Dumbledore makes mistakes. This is one of them. The power of Lily's blood may be your best defense, but I see no reason why some other method would not suffice. What they are doing is wrong, so you need to be removed from their home. It is that simple.' Responded Severus confidently.

Clement couldn't see Dumbledore giving in easily, nor could he see Severus giving in at all. It would be interesting to see who was the more stubborn and determined. He trusted Severus to help him, all previous fears now seemed ridiculous. There was now one last question on his mind.

'When,' began Clement, confident that there would be no if about it. 'You get me out of there, can I live with you? We're family.'

Severus was tapping his fingers again. What could be nerve-wracking about the question? The answer should be a simple one, at least in Clement's mind.

'I will attempt to achieve that end,' replied Severus slowly, his hand brushed over his left forearm.

'I get that it's dangerous,' interjected Clement, recognizing the lack of commitment on his elder brother's part. 'But Voldemort hasn't come back, maybe he never will.' Clement nearly missed Severus flinch as he said Voldemort's name. He bypassed this. There were more important things to talk about.

'So what would it matter? Please,' he added, desperately hoping that Severus would agree.

Severus frowned. 'The Dark Lord may return sooner than you think,' he commented. Without explaining Severus continued, 'I would like nothing more for you to reside with me, but you know the danger. It may be a viable option. Give me time to look into it.' Severus' anger had resided replaced by torment visible only in his black eyes.

Clement scowled. Why was Severus circling around the issue? It was like he didn't trust himself. Or was he worried about Voldemort returning? Perhaps it was a combination of these things, or maybe Severus didn't care as much as Clement thought he did. Why would Severus even try if he didn't care? He had to care. What was the conflict? Clement would be safe with Severus and Clement did not want to be given any other options. He had already made his choice.

'You seem determined to find an excuse to not take me in,' growled Clement. 'Fine, I wouldn't want to be a burden or anything. I'll just keep coming by when it's convenient.'

The last statement may have been uncalled for but Clement was hurt by Severus' refusal to allow Clement a home. So Clement attempted to hurt Severus in return. It seemed to have worked, Severus' eyes' had widened and his face had paled again.

Before Clement could storm away, Severus spoke again. 'It's not that I do not want you around. I very much want it. That would be selfish, however. I have to think of your safety. I cannot lose you again,' finished Severus, eyes never leaving Clement's. Anger, determination, and love had mingled in Sev's eyes. It gave Clement a sense of safety and belonging.

Clement's anger faded somewhat. He understood the arguments but that didn't mean he had to like them. Perhaps the two of them could figure it out.

'There may be a way,' added Severus. Though his eyes still held undertones of anger, they had softened. 'I just need some time to figure it out.'

'You will try, right?' asked Clement, worried that Severus would give in on this issue.

'I will,' promised Severus determinedly. 'Thank you for telling me this. I look forward to the day you are told you need no longer return there.'

Severus' conviction convinced Clement that Severus would not try. He would make it happen, whatever it took.

**October 24**

**Severus**

'Enter,' came Dumbledore's voice from within his office.

Severus opened the door. He hoped that Dumbledore would not only accept that this was happening but also do something about it. Hope would not make it happen and Severus feared he would have an immensely difficult time of convincing Dumbledore that Clement would have to be moved, as a result the protection Clement had at 4 Privet Drive.

'Severus,' greeted Albus warmly. 'To what do I owe the pleasure?'

'Headmaster,' replied Severus formally. 'I have reason to believe that one of our students needs to be removed from their home.'

Severus watched Dumbledore carefully. He knew that the Headmaster cared immensely about his students and therefore Dumbledore's reaction did not surprise him. Dumbledore's eyes had widened and lost their sparkle. His face had paled slightly.

'One of your Slytherins?' Questioned Dumbledore, likely assuming that Severus paid little attention to those of other houses. 'They will have to be moved I assume. I'll ensure you get the proper papers and speak to the right people.'

'No, it isn't one of my Slytherins.' Stated Severus. Interesting how Dumbledore never seemed to ask what was happening at the home. Though Severus was slightly flattered that Dumbledore trusted his judgement, he sometimes felt that Dumbledore should know more. Severus was curious to see how Dumbledore would react to the name Severus was about to reveal. 'It's Harry Potter.'

Dumbledore's face paled again. 'Severus, the boy doesn't like you.' He stated. Severus nearly smirked at that but he still wanted his relationship with Clement to remain a secret. 'Why on earth would he tell you?' continued Albus.

'He didn't,' lied Severus smoothly. He had thought this out. After some thought he had been able to pick out certain behaviors that Clement showed. They should be more than enough to warrant, at the very least, some sort of investigation.

'Then why-' began Dumbledore but Severus interjected.

'Potter was always small for his age. He tends to return from summer break skinnier than before. For the first part of his schooling he seemed overawed by the food and the adoration of everyone.'

'Any child would be shocked by what Harry entered into. Not many are used to people constantly staring and possibly worshipping them.' Interrupted Dumbledore a slight smile returning to his face. If anything, he now looked completely unconcerned.

Severus scowled and continued. 'Albus, he did not even know of our world before Hagrid gave him his letter. What kind of parents refuse to tell a child about his past? He should not be there.'

'Ah, Severus, the signs you have perceived, I feel, may be somewhat over exaggerated. I am sure Harry's life with the Dursley's is fine.' Dumbledore spoke with conviction. 'You know why he must stay there, this year particularly. You have said yourself it is getting clearer. Voldemort will return and Harry must be kept safe.'

Severus flinched at the sound of his old master's name. Though it caused him no pain, the very idea of what the Dark Lord would do to anyone he caught using his name was enough to cause Severus to flinch. He could clearly remember one extremely defiant enemy of the Dark Lord's be mentally destroyed for daring to say the name. It was not something easily forgotten. Inwardly he was seething. How could Dumbledore ignore this? Potter was the man's favorite student. Or was the boy merely a puppet? A tool to be conditioned, tempered, used and then disposed of? Had the greater good overshadowed the goodwill of Clement?

'Anyway Severus you do not care for the boy. Why would you bring this to my attention? He is not in your house.'

Did the headmaster really think Severus was so petty? Severus fought to control his anger. As a teacher and head of house it was his responsibility to protect the students. Not just his own, but every student in the castle. Perhaps is he and the professors would see it that way more often, fewer students would be lost to the Dark Arts. It would do Clement no good if Severus started smashing Dumbledore's silver instruments.

'As a teacher, headmaster, it is my duty to protect the students. No one should have to undergo any form of neglect or abuse, no matter my personal feelings for them. At the very least, look into this matter. If there is something going on then there must be another option for the boy.'

Inwardly Severus prayed that Dumbledore would agree to this. Something had to be done to protect Clement and though Severus could just remove him from the Dursleys it would be far easier and more legal to go through proper channels.

Dumbledore frowned, 'I didn't know you had it in you Severus. It would appear that you do care, if only a little bit. I shall look into it but I doubt I will find anything.'

Severus turned to leave, calling over his shoulder, 'I am doing this for her Albus.'

As he made his way back down to his quarters he bemoaned the fact that such deceptions were necessary. In addition, he suspected Dumbledore would not look very hard. People were very good liars and because of Dumbledore's need to see the good in everyone, he often overlooked this. If it was decided that Clement would stay then Severus would be forced to tell Dumbledore about who Harry Potter truly was. No matter what it took, Clement would not be residing with the Dursleys come this summer.

**October 28**

**Clement**

'Are we meeting to study later?' Asked Hermione as the trio ate dinner

'I suppose,' sighed Ron, rolling his eyes. 'Stupid, bloody Potions test. Harry you're coming right?'

Clement stared into space, eagerly anticipating hearing about Severus' attempts to get him out of the Dursleys and therefore paying little attention to his friends' conversation.

'Harry?' questioned Hermione, 'Are you listening?'

'Oh, what?' questioned Clement, snapping out of his thoughts. Some days it took conscious effort to remind himself that he was Harry. It happened less often around his best friends but it happened enough to cause both his friends to worry slightly. He could remember what they had all done together, from fighting trolls to saving Sirius and he still loved them. He was indentifying himself differently, which shouldn't change their friendship.

'I said are you coming to study tonight?' restated Ron. Although he sounded exasperated, there was worry in his eyes.

'Deep thoughts?' Interjected Hermione, 'Or should we start worrying? Forgetting where and what you're doing can be a sign of much more serious things.'

'I'm fine,' replied Clement convincingly. He truly was, just different than he had been at the beginning of the school year. 'And I'll be there tonight, I just got to take care of some stuff first.'

Finished his meal, Clement stood up. He had already checked the time and knew that Severus would soon be done helping other students.

'See you guys later,' he called as he made his way out of the Great Hall. Fortunately he had left before Ron could begin his incessant questioning. Clement was planning to tell them soon but for the moment he wanted it to remain his secret.

Quickly he made his way down the corridors to Sev's rooms. His anticipation increased that closer he got. Severus had to have come through so Clement felt assured that he would no longer be going to Privet Drive over the summer holidays.

'Merciful,' murmured Clement.

He walked to see Severus waiting for him. That had never happened before. Fortunately, Sev saw no reason to raise his wand. Why was the man so paranoid? It was a question for another time as Clement had more important things on his mind.

'Good evening,' smiled Severus.

Clement took his seat. Forgoing his usual pleasantries, he went straight to the question that he hadn't stopped think about since their last meeting. 'Do I have to stay with the Dursleys?'

As Severus answered, Clement watched him carefully. What he saw and heard were not what he was expecting. Severus looked unhappy, he was no longer smiling.

'I should hope not. However, the Headmaster seemed unwilling to listen to my arguments. He said he would look into it but, to be frank, I fear nothing will come of it.' This statement was said without expression, as though Severus was hiding behind a cold, unfeeling mask. Had Clement now known better, he would've decided that Severus no longer cared. Burying emotions seemed to be Severus' defense mechanism. Clement assumed it was how Severus had avoided fits of aggressive anger the past couple of years when all had thought he was Harry Potter.

Before Severus could continue, Clement burst out.

'He doesn't believe you? I told you about what they did! What's his excuse for leaving me there? Is it still for my protection,' Sneered Clement. Why could nothing go perfectly? It was completely unfair that he was to be left in a place where the inhabitants ignored and neglected him. Why was Dumbledore betraying him? Didn't he care at all? Anger and betrayal flooded him.

Before he could continue, Severus interjected.

'It is for your protection. Of course, Dumbledore may be able to protect you just as well,' he added, answering Clement's unspoken question. 'Make no mistake; I shall do whatever I must to see you removed for that house. If we do have to reveal the fact that you are in fact Clement, then we shall. For now, however, we will wait and see if the headmaster's investigation results in the end we desire.'

Clement scowled, his anticipation having been ruthlessly destroyed and replaced by a fear that Severus may not be able to do anything. Perhaps this showed on his face because Severus began to speak again.

'If it makes you feel better I could promise to kidnap you for the summer. From what you've said I am sure the Dursleys would not mind.' Severus was smiling again.

Clement smiled. Though the statement had been said jokingly, he knew Sev would do whatever he had to do. Despite this, he no longer wanted to discuss it. The disappointment was still burning and occlumency would be a welcome distraction.

'Let's begin the battle for control of my mind,' he quipped.

'Very well,' agreed Severus who had grown more serious with the mention of occlumency. 'Whenever you are ready we will begin.'

**October 31**

**Severus**

Sitting stiffly at the Head Table, Severus gazed over the excited chattering student body. Not only Hogwarts students but others clothed in dark red and pale blue. Of course they were excited, he thought bitterly. As he and Clement had spoken about most people enjoy watching people faced with death.

The Goblet of Fire was glowing in front of him. Most eyes were drawn to it and many students craned their necks to see if the Headmaster had finished his dinner. The anticipation was palpable. Having finished his meal Severus drummed his fingers on his lap eager for this night to end so he could get some sleep before patrolling the corridors. Filch had them out in full force given that it was Hallowe'en. It wasn't as though Severus would sleep well past midnight anyway. That was when nightmares would haunt his sleep. The nightmares always revolved another Hallowe'en night and the events leading up to it. Severus pushed these thoughts from his mind, preferring not to dwell on them.

At last Dumbledore cleaned his plate and the remains of the feast vanished. Silence fell as Dumbledore rose to his feet. 'Well the Goblet is almost ready to make its decision,' stated Dumbledore. 'I estimate that it requires one more minute.'

As Dumbledore spoke Severus glanced at the other teachers. The two visiting heads looked expectant. Karkaroff was gripping the table, his eyes focussed on the blue flames coming from the goblet. Maxime too was staring hard at the goblet. Her face was tense.

Dumbledore gave a great sweeping wave of his wand, extinguishing the hovering candles. Severus' eyes sought out Clement who looked just as excited as the rest of the student body, eager to discover who would represent Hogwarts. It was not just the students; the other professors had eagerly discussed the candidates at length.

The flames in the goblet turned red, sparks flew, and a great tongue of flame shot into the air. A piece of parchment fluttered out and was caught by Dumbledore, who read the name in a strong, clear voice.

'The champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum.'

A wave of exuberant applause greeted this statement. Understandable of course, most knew of the Bulgarian seeker. Severus clapped politely as Karkaroff boomed loudly, 'Bravo Viktor! New you had it in you!'

As the young seeker left the great hall, silence fell again. How kind of the goblet, thought Severus cynically, to wait for the applause to die down before spitting another name.

'The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour,' stated Dumbledore.

Another wave of applause burst through the hall as an extremely pretty girl with silvery blonde hair walked towards the side chamber. This applause was interspersed with sobs from other Beauxbatons' student. Severus doubted that they'd be too upset when they saw what the three champions were up against. Boys from all three schools stared at the girl as she left the hall, lust clear in most of their eyes. Severus turned his gaze on Clement, surprised to see no trace of desire in his eyes. Perhaps he had fallen for some other girl. Before he had much time to consider this, the cup released another scrap of parchment. The tension in the room had increased dramatically. All the students held their breath as they awaited the announcement of the Hogwarts champion. Severus himself was slightly curious.

'The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!'

The Hufflepuff table exploded, while many seventh hears hung their heads. Diggory was a deserving student, though Severus could not help but wish that a Slytherin had gotten the chance. As long as Diggory represented the school well, Severus had little problem with the seeker being named champion.

At last the champions had been announced and they could leave. Severus did not envy Sprout, her students would be uncontrollable this evening. She may just allow them the party as long as they kept it in their common room. In all honesty, that was how Severus would handle it. At times it was best to allow the students their fun, as long as it was contained. As Severus had been thinking, Dumbledore had been speaking.

'...By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real–'

Suddenly Dumbledore stopped, the distraction being apparent. The Goblet's flames had again turned red. A flame spurt from it carrying a fourth piece of parchment. A sense of foreboding rose in Severus. It couldn't be Clement's name. It was not possible. Despite these inner thought, Severus was not reassured.

The Headmaster looked shocked; his grip on the parchment had tightened. He cleared his throat.

'Harry Potter.'

Fear and worry consumed Severus. Clement would never put his name in for such a dangerous competition. If Severus had any ideas to the contrary they were put to rest by Clement's wide eyes and pale face. He did not want this anymore than Severus did. Clement could not compete; he was far too young and inexperienced. He was not prepared, there had to be a way to get Clement out of this. Severus had to keep him safe. Whispers, rather than applause, spread through the hall as Clement slowly got to his feet making his towards the side chamber. Severus met Clement's eyes. He could see confusion and fear in the green eyes. Hiding his horror, Severus turned to Dumbledore who motioned for Severus and Minerva to follow him. Bagman had already bounded to his feet. Idiot, thought Severus scathingly, his brother was now in more danger than ever and the man looked positively gleeful.

**A/N **Please review and let me know what you think. I'm quite excited about this chapter and the next one, featuring Sev's Operation get Clement out of this plot. Well not like it's really called that in Severus' mind but that's what you can look forward to. I hope everyone's June has gotten off to a terrific start =)


	16. Chapter 16

**Dedication:** To summer holidays, one of my favorite times of year =)

**October 31**

**Severus**

Severus and Minerva followed the three heads and Mr. Crouch into the side chamber. The moment Maxime entered, Fleur strode over. Minerva closed the door, effectively silencing the other students.

'Madame Maxime! Zey are saying zat zis little boy is to compete also.' Stated Fleur as she threw a contemptuous glance at Clement.

Severus scowled. They were really going to let Clement compete? Did these people not understand what benefits lay in keeping the child alive and well? Or were they purposely allowing it, plotting Clement's death. Severus frowned, hoping he was seeing ghosts were none existed. There had to be something he could do to get Clement out of this. Therein lay the answer.

The Goblet may present a magically binding contract. However Clement was not Harry Potter and therefore he could not be bound by it. Hopefully Clement had no desire to compete. It was unfortunate that they would have to tell the Headmaster about who Harry truly was but Severus hoped that it could be kept quiet. Of course Clement may have some insane death wish and decide to prove himself to everyone. Severus had noticed the fierce glint that had appeared in his brother's face when Fleur had called him a little boy.

Would it be worth it to allow events to unfold and reveal who was behind this? No, nothing was worth more than Clement's safety, though Severus did have to allow Clement to make his choice. He could only hope that Clement would do what was best and not let his mind be clouded by insane dreams of glory and victory.

At any rate, Severus would not reveal this out to anyone but Dumbledore and so he remained silent. As Severus pondered the question of whether Clement should compete, the same question was being hotly debated.

'..I have half a mind to leave now!' Exploded Karkaroff.

'Empty threat,' growled Moody as he entered the room. 'You can't leave your champion now. He's got to compete. Binding magical contract. Convenient, eh?'

What was Moody doing here? Had Dumbledore been expecting something like this to happen? Would that be why he had hired Moody? To guide Clement through this tournament? Well that could certainly be taken out of the old auror's job description.

'Convenient?' repeated Karkaroff, hands clenched.

'Someone put Potter's name in that Goblet knowing he'd have to compete if it came out.' Replied Moody quietly, explaining Karkaroff's poorly hidden question.

Perhaps Severus was not just seeing ghosts. The Dark Lord or any number of enemies could have planned this, forcing Clement into an exceedingly dangerous competition. A rather roundabout way to murder someone, but the plot had its merits. No one knew who entered Clement's name and if he were to die in the tournament, no one would think to investigate anything. If it truly was a plot to murder Clement, Severus knew it could be foiled. Clement just would not compete.

Karkaroff immediately attacked Moody's sanity, a fair argument in Severus' opinion but he remained silent, watching and listening from the corner of the room. At last the champions were told the date of the first task and, of course, nothing else about it. The surprise was half the fun, thought Severus sardonically.

Severus stared at Clement as he turned to leave, attempting to communicate without words. He had to talk to his brother to discover what the child was truly thinking. Clement met his eyes and though the fear was still present, determination shone there as well. He turned and left the room alongside Cedric.

**Clement**

He finally pushed though the crowed common room and made his way up to his dorm, hoping to find someone sane. Clement wished he could find Severus but he had been so shocked the idea hadn't come to him until he entered the common room. Now he couldn't go down without alerting all his house-mates.

Ron would stand by him though. They may have hit a bit of a rough patch but they were still best friends. Hermione too, though he hadn't seen her and she didn't appear to be in his dorm. Ron was though; his back was to the door.

When Ron turned to look at Clement, an uncharacteristic look flashed across his face.

'How did you do it?' snarled Ron.

Clement could only stare in shock. One of the few people he was sure would understand was joining the majority of the school's population.

'I did-' Before Clement could explain, Ron interjected.

'Never mind, thought you might let your best friend know. Was it the cloak? You know we both could've fit under it. But of course, you probably have some new friend, whoever you go to meet on Tuesdays. I'm not stupid you know! I notice that kind of stuff. What? Am I not good enough anymore? Moved on the bigger things now, have you?' By this point Ron was shouting. His face was red with anger.

'I didn't put my name in that cup.' Replied Clement loudly. 'Just like I haven't replaced you. You're my best friend. Nothing could change that.'

'I believe you completely,' said Ron sarcastically as he flung himself on his bed and aggressively yanked the bed curtains, cutting him off from Clement.

Clement looked stunned and he moved slowly to sit on his bed, eyes never leaving Ron's bed. This couldn't have just happened. He couldn't lose Ron's friendship, it meant too much to him. What was he going to do?

**November 1**

Severus was pacing in his rooms. Clement had gone to his dormitories last evening, leaving Severus unable to speak with the Headmaster. He refused to go behind Clement's back and break the trust that they had slowly built over the past two months. So he was waiting for Clement to, hopefully, come and talk.

It was wearing on his nerves. His patience had been shortened due to lack of sleep. Not only had he been patrolling the corridors since midnight, he had also gotten no sleep prior to that due to a gnawing fear and worry for his brother. That and when he finally silenced his mind enough to sleep, nightmares had plagued him. In addition the mark on his left arm had darkened considerably since the night before. It was cause for definite concern and he would have to speak to Albus about it in the near future. Dark suspicions hovered in his mind.

Perhaps Clement's other name coming out of the Goblet was part of a nefarious scheme planned by the Dark Lord to return to full power. But, the Dark Lord was supposedly still hiding in Albania.

How could he influence events at Hogwarts when he had barely a body and little to no powers? It had been done however, twice. This time no one was wandering around in a turban. Who would help the Dark Lord carry something like this out?

Severus mentally went through a list of people at Hogwarts. Karkaroff was a coward and would not be welcomed back. It could not be him. Though he knew little about Maxime, he had doubts that she was aligned with his old master. The staff was supposed to be trustworthy and most had been around for all of Cement's schooling. Therefore they would have most likely already acted. The only new professor was Moody.

Could the old auror possibly go against everything he had believed in? And of course, there was the matter of missing ingredients, which though previously ignored as one of his mistakes, now required more investigation. He would go through what had gone missing again and figure out what they could be used for after either curfew or Clement had come, whichever came first.

The portrait swung open, revealing Clement. Severus stopped pacing, thankful that Clement had finally come. He moved to take a seat, gesturing for Clement to do so as well.

'Morning Sev,' greeted Clement. He looked tired. How late had the boy stayed up? Severus had heard from Minerva at breakfast that there had been a very long party in Gryffindor Tower. The Hufflepuffs had of course matched it, being immensely pleased to have some form of honour to bring to the school.

'Good morning.' Replied Severus before launching into the conversation he had been contemplating since Clement's name had emerged from the Goblet. 'I am assuming you did not lie to the Headmaster about putting your name in the cup.'

'Of course not!' Replied Clement indignantly. 'How could you even think that?'

'I merely wished to cover all bases. You were shocked last night, there was no way you instigated the events of last night. They have happened and all that is left to decide is how we will respond.' Severus stated, now confident that his plan would work. He only needed Clement to agree.

'But Crouch said it was a binding contract. There wasn't any way out of it.' stated Clement, looking slightly confused.

'Harry Potter is magically bound,' agreed Severus. He smirked as he continued. 'But Clement Snape is not. I can speak to the Headmaster and I am confident that I can get you out of this."

Clement looked thoughtful, apparently he had not thought of this.

'What if Dumbledore doesn't do anything?' Questioned Clement.

'It should not matter. If you do not wish to compete then he cannot force you to do so.'

Anyway, Dumbledore was a strong advocate of freedom of choice; he would most likely accept Clement's choice. Unless it interfered with what the old man had already planned, in which case everything became more complex.

'And what if I do want to compete?' Clement asked boldly.

Before he could explain why he would want to, Severus injected. He did not even want to know why Clement would want to compete. Getting his point across had become even more important if Clement had insane desires to put himself in harms way. 'It's far too dangerous. You could die and I cannot allow that to happen. Something larger than just this is happening and whatever it is, you are a target. I need – we need to keep you safe. I cannot lose you again.' He finished, leaning forward and looking Clement directly in the eye, so as to convey the sincerity behind his words.

'I could handle it,' stated Clement, determination clear in his green eyes. Determination to compete or just infuriate Severus? Severus could contain his annoyance, but Clement's desire to compete in this tournament was infuriating. 'Besides didn't you say that it was important to keep our relationship a secret? Wouldn't getting me out of this go against this? Do you not think I can handle it?'

'It is,' agreed Severus. 'But, again your safety is more important.'

'But what if telling people puts us in more danger?' Questioned Clement. Severus wondered how far this desire of Clement's to prove himself went. Or was this a rebellious stage that most teenagers went through? If so, Severus hoped that it would end quickly. He could then pull Clement from the tournament and onto safe ground.

It was a fair point but Severus was having trouble looking past the present danger. Perhaps it would be best to let events unfold and therefore retain their secret. That course of events would put Clement in real, immediate danger. Severus was unwilling to knowingly do something that would create such hazards to Clement's well-being. He could never forgive himself if this resulted in Clement's death or injury.

'Perhaps,' he began slowly. 'It would be beneficial if we thought on this further.' Severus sighed softly, annoyed that he had not thought of the potential dangers that came with his decision. Not only that, but with Clement's apparent desire to compete. Was this desire stemming from the need to prove himself? To whom? Severus had faith in his brother; Clement should have no reason to prove anything to anyone, when he had already done so much. How much of this desire stemmed from the part of Clement that was Potter, the Gryffindor who out his life in danger on a weekly basis?

'My fears led to a hasty decision. Fortunately we have time to consider what we should do. Would you like to compete? Keeping in mind that people have died in this tournament.'

_Please_, thought Severus, _say you don't. Do not put yourself in needless danger._

Clement bit his lip. 'I do, but I don't. Does that make sense? I mean, I know I could do it but I don't want to die or anything. I don't want to tell people about who I really am yet either. I want to keep not only myself but you safe. Maybe the best way is to just compete.'

Why could nothing ever be simple? Severus had a simple desire: to keep the ones he loved safe. He had failed so many in the past, he could not fail again. If he had to fight a dragon for Clement, he would. If he had to watch Clement compete for a higher degree of safety, then he would. And yet his brother seemed determined to make this one goal complicated, just as he had done as Harry Potter. The Clement he had known wouldn't have thrown himself in harm's way. It was unfortunate, but necessary that Severus accept this new aspect of his brother's character. He only wished that the change had not made Clement more stubborn and willing to put himself in danger.

'We shall continue this discussion during your next occlumency lesson. Hopefully we can come to a decision then.' Severus gazed at Clement for a moment for continuing. 'I have every faith in your abilities. I just do not want you in unnecessary danger.'

It was a sincere comment, but it had a higher purpose. Perhaps the confidence boost would convince Clement that competing was not necessary. Inflating another's head was the best way to gain their trust. Stroking Clements ego should not be too difficult; Severus had torn it down so many times that the opposite should pose little challenge.

Clement nodded. 'Alright, I guess I get that. I wish you were in the majority, believing that I didn't put my name in.' His face darkened as he spoke.

'You cannot hope to change what others think. Influence them perhaps, but not force opinions on them. Do not fret about it. They will understand at some point. At any rate, despite what they may think, when push comes to shove, they will stand behind you. Though we seem to have little unity, we are still part of this school. The students will recognize it.' Severus didn't add that he very much hoped that the school would not have to support Clement.

'Well, it's not the entire school that annoys me.' Stated Clement, who now looked glummer than before. 'I could deal with it Ron wasn't such an idiot.'

'He doesn't believe you?" Queried Severus. How could the redhead not support his best friend? The two had been good friends since coming to Hogwarts. What could cause such a change?

'Hermione says he jealous,' scowled Clement. 'Not just of my entrance but of where I've been spending my time Tuesday evenings. He's being so stupid.' Fumed Clement.

Jealousy would do it. Severus had never considered the difficulties of living in the shadow of a famous friend. However jealousy was something that could be overcome with time. Well, for intelligent people that is. Idiots who could not move past something so trivial did not deserve to be a friend.

'He'll come around,' comforted Severus in a low voice as he reached out to take Clement's hand. He knew as well as anyone how it hurt to lose a friend. He had faith that this incidence could be mended, unlike his and Lily's friendship.

'Thanks Sev.' Clement gripped his hand. 'I hope he does.'

They sat like this for a few minutes, each finding comfort in the others presence. Severus' mind had calmed and he was more prepared to look at other options, though he was still confused as to why Clement felt the need to prove himself in this way.

**November 3**

**Severus**

Severus gathered his fourth year students' essays, hoping that this week's batch would be an improvement. He was not looking forward to this class, if only because of the reaction of the student body to Clement's predicament. Any person could have seen the shock on Clement's face when his name had come out of that Goblet, yet no one chose to believe him? No one save Granger, who appeared to be remaining loyal to her friend. She was, however, intelligent unlike many others attending this school. Smart not only in class but in relation to social situations.

Severus frowned as he gathered the sheets of parchment and strode towards his classroom. His Slytherins were some of the worst offenders when it came to ostracizing Clement but punishing them for it would be too great a change. It would be reported and could only lead to complaining parents. For most teachers that would not be a huge problem, but when the complainers were death eaters it became a much bigger deal. Just before entering the room, Severus decided the best course of action would to just be there for his brother. He could not change what others thought, nor would he try too. All he could do was be supportive and hopefully get Clement out of the tournament.

The banged shut behind him as he strode towards his desk, glaring at the students who had not fallen silent. The students' head swivelled from Clement, whom most had been whispering about, to Severus.

'Before we begin, I would like to commend some of you on your recently completed essays.' He stated sarcastically, glowering at the students. 'I do not know how some of you manage to write so poorly and know so little. These were pitiful, and I sincerely hope for your sakes that what you hand in today is an improvement. I do not care how busy you were last week. You are here to learn, not sit in anticipation waiting for students from another school to arrive.'

He scowled at his students, including those of his house. They at least out to know that, though he may let them get away with murder in class, completely assignments to their fullest potential was not an option. Though, some of what he had read this week was unfortunately some of his students' fullest potentials.

'Do you all perhaps need another lecture on the importance of your studies?' He asked silkily s he handed back the assignment. Of course, Granger's had been the best. Draco's and Clement's had also been well done. No one else, however seemed to have put in the effort he required.

'Your O. are next year and this is how you begin preparations. Yes, they are in the far off future, but the work you put in now will determine how well you do. Those that never understood anything in the first place will fail. Perhaps that threat will scare you all into putting actual effort into learning this art.'

He handed the last essay back. Internally he smiled, not only had he sufficiently scared the students into potentially working harder, he had also taken the attention off of Clement. He flicked his wand and instructions appeared on the board.

'You will be brewing an antidote to Millen's Poison. Weasley, tell me, what are the two main ingredients that make this particular poison so deadly?'

His question was met with blank looks. Well blank looks and a raised hand. Ah, the joys of teaching.

**November 4**

**Clement**

Clement was making his way towards Sev's rooms. It had been different to not be questioned relentlessly. Though he really felt he should tell Hermione. She at least was sticking by him. So Clement truly felt he could trust her. As for Ron, even thinking about him caused Clement to burn with anger. Sure he had kept secrets, but the red-head was blaming Clement for something out of his control.

'Merciful,' he whispered to the proud looking man in the portrait that guarded Severus' rooms.

He walked in, but paused a few steps from his chair. Severus was already there and he was petting a cat. A rather adorable white and black one who was purring loudly as Severus scratched its head. Sev met Clement's eyes.

'Good evening,' Severus greeted, ignoring Clement's hesitation.

Clement quickly sat down. He was unable to take his eyes of the cat in Sev's lap. Clement was extremely curious as to when Severus had gotten a cat and why he had. Somehow his brother didn't seem like the type of person to cuddle with a fluffy animal.

'Hello,' replied Clement, 'er, how long have you had a cat? What's its name?'

'Her name is Devaki.' Replied Severus fondly as he continued to stroke the beautiful cat. 'I've had her for, I think it's been nearly seven years now.'

'She's beautiful,' commented Clement. 'Why did you get a cat?' He questioned, now watching Severus curiously.

'I suppose,' began Severus, 'it was a result of my loneliness. I did not and in some ways still do not desire human companionship. They judge you based on, well I suppose you are experiencing some of that now. At any rate, I decided a cat would be a suitable companion. Devaki's rather independent; she hunts and wanders the castle during the day. She'll return at night though. She's a good listener and she never judges. Perhaps I do not deserve such a friend, but I will never regret getting her.' Finished Severus.

His eyes seemed torn between love and guilt, perhaps? Or was it anger or loathing? Clement couldn't quite tell. It may have been a combination of all three.

It was sad that Severus felt he was undeserving of any form of good relationship. Guilt could truly consume a person and change them.

Suddenly Devaki meowed loudly and leapt off of Severus' lap. She wandered out of the room.

'Why'd she go?' questioned Clement, who had fully expected the cat to remain all night. He wasn't sure how he felt about Severus having a companion. Had the cat been meant as a replacement for both him and Lily. _Were they so easily replaced_ thought Clement. He was upset and slightly confused. Severus didn't seem the type to replace the people he loved with a cat. Maybe he was just over thinking it, perhaps Severus had just been trying to relive some of the loneliness. Clement didn't have to prove that he was worth more than a cat.

Severus shrugged. 'As if I know how her mind works. She'll probably return later. At any rate I feel she has distracted us from a rather important decision. Have you decided what you feel we should do about your entrance in this tournament?'

Severus' black eyes were gazing at Clement piercingly. Though not cold, they gave the impression that Severus could look into his soul, not unlike Dumbledore seemed to be able to do.

Clement was slightly thrown off by the sudden change in topic. His worries in regards to the cat were slightly overpowering. He was jealous of a cat, which is somewhat pitiful really. Severus wouldn't have replaced him with a cat. The very idea was ridiculous, where the idea had come from, he didn't know.

'Er-' began Clement hesitantly. He had put in a lot of thought regarding this question. On the one hand, if he was to compete his secret would be kept. Hopefully that would help to keep him safe and it also gave him a chance to prove his merits. On the other hand the Triwizard Tournament is an extremely dangerous endeavour. Keeping himself safe in the long run would do him no good if he were to die this year.

'To be honest,' continued Clement, 'I'm curious as to how keeping who I am a secret is keeping me safe.'

'If you are not related to Lily Evans by blood then the wards would be less than useless. They have never been tested, I do not know if you were ever blood adopted. Perhaps they were established but will not work to their full potential. If no one knows then they will hesitate to even try bypassing the Headmaster's wards to get at you. I suppose however' mused Severus, 'that it doesn't matter too much, as I hope you will not have to stay at the Dursleys anyway. However keeping this secret gives you an advantage over your enemies. They would not expect it, nor would they suspect my loyalty to you.'

'That makes sense,' stated Clement. 'Do you think it's worth it if I compete?'

Severus frowned. 'I've been thinking about this all week. I am still unsure as to which direction to take.' Severus paused, his fingers were tapping rapidly. 'I feel like it would be best if you did not compete. However,' he continued slowly, 'if you disagree, I would be willing to listen.'

Clement sighed, causing Severus to sharpen his gaze. Why was this becoming Clement's decision? Why couldn't he decide? Shouldn't this be easy? Not competing would be the smart move, even Severus thought so. But there was a small part of him that wanted to compete, to have something that gave him merit that was unrelated to Quidditch or defeating a dark lord. And perhaps the pretty girl on the Ravenclaw team would notice him. Why was this small part so convincing? Perhaps it was a larger part of him than he thought. It all seemed to be about proving himself. How much of him was focussed on that? Was it normal? Did every other teenager feel the same way, hence the popularity of the Triwizard Tournament? If they did, it made Clement feel better, slightly more normal.

Of course, if he didn't compete Ron would most likely drop his jealousy and Clement would have his friend back. But wouldn't it be better if Ron came around of his own accord? If Clement just dropped out and Ron was his friend again, that would be like pushing the problem under a rug.

'Maybe I could just try it,' began Clement hesitantly, watching Severus' face closely. 'If it gets too dangerous I could pull out. And you could help me if I needed it.'

Severus looked tense, but smiled slightly at Clement's last remark. 'Asking me to cheat for you?' He asked teasingly.

'Well, yeah I guess so. You don't mind though? I mean isn't keeping me safe what you want to do?'

At this Severus sobered. 'What if I did not? Then what would you do?' Before Clement could respond to this upsetting statement Severus continued. 'If you are entirely sure you want to try this and are unopposed to my help and pulling out if it becomes too dangerous, then I suppose it is allowable.'

Allowable? Severus didn't control what he did. Now Clement was more determined to succeed in this tournament. Maybe then Severus wouldn't feel the need to constantly look after him. He didn't let this show on his face. Occlumency had improved his control over expressing emotions. Not feeling them, but how he showed it. What was with how Severus began that little speech? Was he seriously thinking of abandoning Clement to his fate because it was convenient? Or was Clement missing a subtle hint that what Severus had said wasn't meant to be taken seriously?

'Now that that's decided,' began Clement, 'why don't we see how much I've improved this week.' He spoke confidently.

A glimmer of amusement shined in Severus's eyes, he had apparently allowed the topic of the tournament to drop, though Clement suspected Severus may try and convince him not to compete. He really Severus would drop it. Though Severs had stated that he had faith in Clement, Sev's attempts to talk Clement out of it showed the opposite, a lack of faith.

'Let us see,' agreed Severus. 'Though I would not be surprised if you have regressed.' He added, smiling slightly, enough to show he was joking.

**A/N** So what did you all think? Please leave a review to let me know. On another note, all my exams are over! I am working this summer, but I should have quite a bit more time to write, so I hope to update a little more quickly. No promises though. For any Canadians, Happy Canada Day! To any Americans, happy Fourth of July.


	17. Chapter 17

**Dedication:** To everyone reading and especially to everyone who has reviewed. It makes my day to know that real people are reading this and enjoying it.

**November 7**

**Clement**

As he made his way to Care of Magical Creatures with Hermione, Clement glared at the back of Ron's head. Never had he felt so frustrated with the student body. The half concealed, or completely obvious, looks and whispers that followed him were aggravating. The suspicions and the complete disbelief that Clement had anything resembling a chance at successfully competing were infuriating. Not only that, but they made Clement more determined to prove them all wrong. He was not a 'leetle boy' as Fleur had put it.

He alongside his fellow Gryffindors gathered around Hagrid's hut, waiting for the Slytherins and Hagrid. Ignoring the muted whispers, though they were at least optimistic about his chances, Clement turned his thoughts to Severus. His being ostracized had brought up questions about Sev's school days. Although Clement had only caught a glimpse of what Severus had gone through, his brother's curt answers when questioned and apparent desire to forget all about it made Clement suspicious. Suspicious about what Sev had to deal with while at school. Obviously there was repeated bullying, but Sev had Lily, right? Wouldn't she have helped him? Aside from the Marauders, who had obviously despised Severus, how had the rest of the school felt? Clement had caught only a small look into the past. He had seen other students laughing at Severus' plight. Had every student been like that? What about Severus' house mates? Surely they hadn't, but then perhaps their supporting him had pulled Severus into the Death Eaters' fold. Or had there been other reasons for Severus joining Voldemort? But that brought up the question of Lily. Had she abandoned Sev to his fate? Or had he disregarded her help? Either way, something must have happened between the two and Clement knew it had to be big. What else could break up two best friends? Well, aside from jealousy of course. That appeared to be doing a fine job of breaking up Clement and Ron's friendship.

His musings were cut short by the arrival of the Slytherin students, whose whispers were far crueler than Clement's fellow Gryffindors, and Hagrid, who began the class.

**November 11**

**Severus**

As Severus slowly ate his breakfast he watched the student body. He was hoping that what he had told Clement would indeed come to pass as, currently, most of Hogwarts were against him. But as Severus had already determined he could not help in regards to it. He could only offer support. Severus sought out Clement, who was sitting with Granger. The two were engaged in a serious conversation. He could tell, their head's were very close to each and they appeared to be whispering, wary of any eavesdroppers.

At that moment a great flock of owls soared into the Great Hall. Severus readied his knuts in exchange for the delivery of The Daily Prophet. The owl landed gracefully in front of him. Severus slipped his payment in the sack tied to the bird's leg and took his paper.

He frowned as he shook the paper open, expecting the usually articles about how things were progressing at the Ministry. He was therefore shocked to see the front page, where a picture of Clement took up much of the space. A long article continued on pages two, six and seven, accompanied the photograph. Severus scowled as he finished reading the long winded article. Unsurprisingly, the so called 'article' had been written by Rita Skeeter. The 'quotes' she had used were so unlike Clement, or even Potter though Severus was beginning to wonder how different the two really were, that Severus was genuinely shocked that it had been published. It brought up the question: which part of Clement was driving him to compete? Or had the two parts of him blended together? Then with Skeeter's record of making up facts, Severus should not be surprised. It would be interesting to see how many idiots would believe the article completely. Perhaps some of it was believable to those who did not know Clement, but looking at the writer, most people should just ignore it.

Of course, Severus felt he was surrounded by dunderheads all year. Being surrounded by such incompetence and outright stupidity, he was fairly sure that most would believe the article. He knew students were too young to critically think about what was being written. At least most students were, particularly the younger ones. Those that could often did not. The Prophet was as biased as those that wrote and read it. Like many other news sources, it was unreliable because of political or economic influence.

Throwing down his paper in disgust, Severus rose and left the Hall. Hopefully Clement would be able to handle what this tournament was throwing at him. If only the child was not so stubborn and had just dropped out. Things would be much simpler. As it was, Severus had a far larger worry than a misinformed article. His mark was gradually darkening. The change was so subtle; one could hardly see the difference as the days passed. The change from the beginning of the school year was more defined, particularly from October 31st. It had started even before term had begun, most likely with the World Cup.

Severus was determined not to worry Clement with this information. If he was to compete then Clement needed to focus on the tasks, not on a vague danger that may never come to pass. Severus had discussed it with the Headmaster. Albus had been concerned, but needed more information before acting. For all he knew, the Dark Lord was still hiding in Albania. Well, Severus hoped the Dark Lord was currently in hiding there. Whatever the reason for the darkening mark, Severus was pushing aside the worry it brought. He was as prepared as one could be to face that monster. It was unlikely to happen soon. As long as Severus continued to practise his occlumency, he would be fine. Whatever the future brought, little good would come from worrying about it, which was why Severus had decided to keep this from Clement.

Of course, Severus would also prefer not to speak about his days as a Death Eater with Clement. Severus kept those parts of his past locked away. They were dark and Severus was humiliated that he had ever seen the benefits of joining He Who Must Not Be Named. It had been a terrible decision on his part, a decision he would rather not discuss. However, if it became necessary to speak of it Severus would. Though he did not see when it would become necessary to speak of his troubled past. What good would it do him or Clement? If such a dire time did arise then Severus would speak, until that time he would keep his silence.

**Clement**

Clement made his way down to Severus' quarters, still filled with fury regarding Skeeter's article. It had in just a day, spread throughout the school. Already people were mockingly quoting it. More importantly it had pushed Ron further away, increasing his former friend's jealousy. It looked more unlikely that Ron would ever consent to being Clement's friend ever again.

Fortunately Hermione hadn't believed a single word, despite never actually reading the article. Clement could only hope that Severus would react in the same way. Clement had seen Severus receive the paper and read the article. Well, Clement thought Sev had read it, he couldn't really be sure. His brother had left the Hall earlier than usual and had left the paper at the table. Severus hadn't showed any real emotion, so Clement wasn't sure how he'd reacted. If Severus thought it was true, the sobbing over his so called parents, his faith in them, it could very well finish what Clement and Sev were building. Clement knew Severus was angry with James and to a lesser extent Lily. It was easy to see Severus' anger with James, it leaked through whenever Sev spat out the name. Clement was actually just assuming Severus was angry with Lily, how could he not be? But Severus' emotions, be it anger, guilt or love, when it came to Lily were always less clear.

At last Clement was able to give the password and enter Sev's rooms. Severus, however, wasn't yet there. A student was most likely keeping him late. Clement sat down, chewing on his bottom lip. He was probably being stupid, worrying so much about how Severus would react. Even if the article was true, Severus had promised Clement that he wouldn't leave. A few minutes passed before Severus finally entered another large stack of parchment in his arms.

'Here already?' Retorted Severus rhetorically, his mouth twitching into a smile. 'Excellent. I would ask how you are, but I feel I may already now.'

Clement raised his eyebrows, silently asking what Severus felt he knew.

Severus appeared to understand Clement's thoughts. He went on to explain, 'with that idiotic article coming out today, I suspect you are angry and upset. Nervous too, though I am unsure why. I could tell from you biting your lip.'

Severus description of the article as idiotic put Clement's fears at bay. Of course Severus wouldn't be stupid enough to take the article seriously.

'Not nervous anymore,' smiled Clement. 'But spot on with the other two.' He scowled, thinking about how the article had been received.

'Why were you nervous?' Asked Severus curiously.

'Er-' started Clement, unwilling to reveal his fears. How would Severus feel about Clement's lack of faith?

'You can tell me,' reassured Severus softly, leaning forward as he so often did during brotherly discussions. It brought a semblance of comfort to Clement, who decided he may as well just tell the truth. What was the worst that could happen? Well aside from Severus throwing him out of his quarters and demanding that Clement never return. A ridiculous fear.

'I thought you might,' began Clement before rushing through his explanation. 'You might think it was true and get angry or something. I dunno, it was stupid.'

Severus' eyes widened, eyes betraying his shock.

'I would not believe this article without first discussing it with you. Rita Skeeter cannot be trusted. As for being angry if it were true, perhaps I would be. I do not know. I would like to think that I would be alright with you finding comfort with the Potters.' Severus finished, looking thoughtful. 'If I were angry it would not be enough for me to push you out,' added Severus, addressing Clement's fears. How did he do that? Just know what was bothering him? 'I do not think I could ever push you away. There should always be some way for me to help you, so I will always try.'

Clement smiled. It was nice to have someone who cared about him like Severus did. Of course he could depend on Mrs. and Mr. Weasley but that was different. They had enough children to fret about and it was nice to have someone just focussed on him. Now, hopefully Clement could put future fears about Severus pushing him away to rest.

'Thanks Sev,' smiled Clement. It didn't escape his notice that calling Severus by his nickname rarely failed to make his brother's smile grow slightly.

'Clement,' began Severus, looking slightly more serious. He paused for a moment, before continuing. Clement suspected Severus had been planning to say something else, perhaps about the tournament. 'Let us begin practising. I am looking forward to see how you have improved.'

**November 17, Evening**

**Severus**

'Dragons?' he repeated incredulously, staring at Hagrid who looked immensely excited. Severus had been kept in the dark alongside everyone else in regards to the first task. Hagrid however had known and had been fairly eager to speak of it.

'Yeah,' grinned Hagrid. 'Now you won' be tellin' anyone Professor?'

'Of course not.' Severus lied easily, thankful that Clement would be meeting him tomorrow. Severus had every intention of cheating for his brother. Not only would it keep Clement safer it was a time honoured tradition, every bit a part of the tournament as the blasted Yule Ball. Besides, more likely than not, if Severus did not tell Clement the half giant would. 'I should be returning to the castle. I have papers to grade.'

Hagrid nodded knowingly. 'Terrible aren' they?'

The two went their separate ways, Severus fuming. Dragons? How could they expect children to fight and defeat a dragon? Why could schools not engage in more friendly competitions? Even Quidditch is safer than what the entrants are expected to do in this tournament. Clement could not, should not participate. Dragons were vicious, they showed no mercy. They could rip him apart regardless of the safety precautions put in place. Who knew if the precautions would be enough, particularly against nesting mothers? Few creatures were more protective and violent when it came to their young.

He would have to convince Clement to drop out. If Severus could Clement that there would be no shame in quitting then perhaps Clement would agree. It seemed to be an unrealistic dream. Clement was immensely stubborn. But, if Severus could manage it, how would he do it?

The question plagued him all night and much of the next day.

**November 18**

**Severus**

Fortunately, few students had required his help and he had no scheduled detentions. Well not until tomorrow at any rate. He would not be late for his and Clement's meeting and hopefully it would prove fruitful. Clement had been making great strides in the art of occlumency; his focus and control were both very much improved. However, occlumency was lower on Severus' priority list this evening. Far more important was his mission of convincing Clement that no good would come of competing.

Very little time passed before Clement entered the room, waving in greeting. 'Hey Severus, have a good week?'

'Until last evening it was acceptable and normal.' Replied Severus, his expression hardly changed.

'Last night?' Questioned Clement, confusion clear in his eyes. Though it seemed a poor place to notice it, Severus could not help it. Clement's face seemed to have changed very slightly. It was slightly narrower, his hair less wild. He was growing too and seemed far taller than he had been at the beginning of the year. Or was Severus just imagining things? He doubted it, but the changes were so subtle it may just be a normal part of Clement's growth. Of course it could be that the powerful spells the Potters had cast were wearing thin. Why now? Quickly Severus pushed the thoughts aside to be thought upon at a later date. He needed to focus on his arguments.

'I spoke with Hagrid last evening. I myself was not informed about what the first task was. Hagrid was and was inclined to talk of it. Though, to be fair, he would not suspect that I would cheat for any champions. It helped that the task has a great deal to do with one of Hagrid's favorite creatures. The first ask is dragons.' Stated Severus. Some the worry leaked into the last sentence.

Clement's eyes widened. 'Dragons?' He repeated, questioning the accuracy of what he had been told.

Severus nodded before launching into his speech. 'Nesting mothers, the most dangerous type of dragon you could approach. Clement this task is something you do not need to do to prove yourself to anyone. It is not necessary. Please reconsider dropping out. It is far too perilous for you to compete. The prospect of death is far to looming.' Severus was leaning forward and gripping the sides of his chair.

'You don't think I could handle it?' Asked Clement a hard glint in his eye. The shock on his face was replaced with defiance. Why was he fighting so hard to remain in the tournament? 'I can, I'll prove it.'

Severus was past well phrased arguments, his warning were falling on deaf ears. He could not just give up though.

'Clement, please do not do this. I could not bear to lose you. I believe in you, yes, but please don't needlessly throw yourself in harm's way.' He pleaded gazing at Clement.

'It's not a bad as you think, there'll be safeguards and such. If Diggory can handle it so can I. Besides you'll help me and so will Hermione.' Stated Clement, who looked slightly shocked by Severus' pleas.

Why was this child so bloody stubborn? And why would Severus just not forbid him from competing? The second question was easily answered. Severus could not rip away a person's freedom of choice. Of course this only extended to those he cared for. He was getting very close to doing it. Doing it however would most defiantly push Clement away, at least until he understood what Severus had done and why. If he ever understood, with the child's stubbornness it seemed like it would be an optimistic hope. Severus could not see which course of action would be best in the long run.

'Severus, just let me do this. You're obviously worried, but I've made my decision. Please, just accept it and help me. I can't figure out how to defeat a dragon on my own.' Said Clement, eyes wide and determined.

'I-' began Severus, still unsure as to what he should do. This would make Clement happier though and Severus did not want to argue and see Clement just do it anyway.

'Alright,' he agreed. 'There are many ways to take down a dragon. A simple spell, the conjunctivis curse aimed at the eyes would blind one and cause a fair amount of pain. That could still be dangerous, as a blind dragon stumbling around in pain could easily crush a human.'

Severus frowned trying to think of another way to defeat a dragon. 'Of course if you just had to get past it, distracting it may work. Or you could fly circles around it,' he added sarcastically. The remark brought up an interesting question. Potter had been a natural flyer, but Clement had never ridden a broom aside from being under the influence of enchantments. With the memory spell wearing thin, would Clement lose this talent? Would other talents blossom?

Clement grinned. 'I dunno, I hear dragons are pretty good fliers.'

Severus smiled, glad his sarcasm had been taken as the joke it was intended to be. 'I shall teach the spell tonight instead of occlumency. If you do think of another way, let me know and I will help you practise.'

Clement nodded and pulled out his wand. 'I kind of hope I think of something else. Even if it is a bloodthirsty dragon I don't want to hurt it if I can help it.'

Severus nodded, despite not truly seeing where Clement was coming from. If something was trying to kill you, you do whatever it takes to save yourself. It would seem that Clement possessed vast quantities of empathy not only for other wizards but creatures as well. A good trait, but one that could hinder him in future battles. Sometimes empathy needed to be forgotten in order to survive. Sometimes it was necessary to cause pain, even kill a person, in order to survive. Could Clement understand the reasoning? But Clement would hopefully not face such a situation for a long time. Especially if Severus could convince the Dark Lord, if he was indeed to return, that Clement was not the child he was looking for. Looking closely at Clement, Severus could again see slight changes. He was growing taller and his wild hair was growing longer and more easily kept. In addition, Clement was moving from being skinny with knobbly knees to still thin, but more filled out.

By the time they finished Clement was showing a competent mastery of the spell. 'You did well today. I have considerable faith that you will manage to succeed in this tournament.' Stated Severus consciously saying it confidently and calmly, despite his internal panic. His sentiments were not only true but he felt that further increasing Clement's confidence could do nothing but good. 'If you would like some additional practise or come up with any other ideas, please come to me. I am free Saturday and Sunday afternoons. My mornings, unfortunately, have been or will be taken up by detentions.'

Clement nodded. 'I might just take you up on that. I could use all the practise I can get.'

**November 20**

**Clement**

Clement was waiting in the empty common room by the fire, gazing into its depths. He was awaiting the appearance of his – was Sirius still his godfather? As Clement, did he have a different godfather? Or even have a godfather at all? With was Sirius had done, did Clement still want him to be?

Clement was feeling less excited about his discovery of his godfather, though he still appreciated Sirius. It was similar to his feelings for James. Both had tormented his brother but both had planned on making his second life the happiest it could be. Sirius still planned on doing it, though he was far less able than Severus was. Being a man on the run, it was only logical and Clement wasn't really angry with Sirius. Sometimes it was annoying that they had to meet secretly but Clement understood.

Additionally, Clement was really worried how Sirius would react to his newfound relationship with Severus. It was clear from last year that the two harboured nothing but ill towards the other. Though Clement may hope that the two would put aside their differences so he could have both of them in his life, he knew there was a slim chance of it actually happening. From what he could gather about their time at Hogwarts there may be too much bad blood between the two.

When Sirius appeared, Clement told him far less then he would have normally. Having already confided in Severus, he felt less need to tell Sirius everything. However, he felt more comfortable telling Sirius that he was scared. Maybe it was because he didn't have to convince Sirius to let him compete or perhaps Clement felt he had less to prove to his godfather. Why that would be Clement was unsure. It may be that he had only known Sirius for a short time or perhaps he just cared less. Or maybe it was a result of Sirius not knowing that Clement could drop out. Whatever it was, it was nice to unload his fears regarding tournament.

It was interesting, thought Clement after Sirius had left, how similarly Severus and Sirius thought. Despite their hatred, both had immediately though of the same curse. Or Clement assumed that Sirius had been thinking of the same spell. And both wanted to see him be safe. Perhaps there was a chance that they could work together, if only if it was for him as either Harry Potter or Clement Snape.

**November 22**

**Clement**

After talking to Moody, Clement had decided that flying to get past the dragon would be his best choice. Having found out that he only needed to collect the egg and not kill the dragon or something of that sort, he would rather not hurt the dragon with the curse he and Sev had worked with.

So now he needed to learn the summoning charm by tomorrow. Last year he would've gone to Hermione, but now he had decided that Severus would be his best bet. This would be why he was sneaking through the dungeons toward Severus' rooms. Of course the spell Clement needed would be one he had been having troubles with for weeks.

He spoke the password and frantically walked in. Without bothering with pleasantries he told Severus, 'I need to learn the Accio charm by tomorrow.'

Severus glanced up from a large pile of marking, his eyes wide.

'Clement?' he asked. 'Why do you need to learn this? Is it not already in the fourth year curriculum?'

'I found another way to go about the first task. You just have to get past the dragons and I can do that best on a broom. So I need to learn the Accio charm. I've been having troubles with it since Professor Flitwick taught it to us.'

Severus nodded. The look of shock on his face had been schooled into a neutral expression.

'On one condition,' he stated. 'If the need should arise you will not hesitate to use the conjunctivis curse.'

Clement nodded in agreement, thankful that he could count on Severus to help him even if his brother didn't support his decision. Maybe Severus would if he just understood Clement's need to prove himself as more than a famous face, as someone who could actually accomplish things that the world could see. Not to mention a deeper desire to see Severus be proud of such an accomplishment.

'You should know,' commented Severus nonchalantly, 'that charms were never my speciality. That was always Lily.' He added, almost sadly. But there was anger and guilt present in his eyes. 'I am competent enough to help you with this particular spell. It is very common and immensely helpful. Do not fear. You shall have it mastered by tomorrow.'

By eleven that night, items were easily zooming towards Clement who felt extremely pleased with himself. Both he and Severus looked exhausted, a point quickly pointed out by Severus.

'You should get some sleep. Knowing spells will do you no good if you are too tired to see straight.' Severus' eyes betrayed his worry and fear regarding the next day. Clement frankly was slightly honoured that Severus allowed his emotions to show. 'You will do fine, but do try to remember that your life is worth far more than completing this tournament.'

Clement nodded. 'Don't worry too much and you need to sleep too,' he declared.

Severus sighed and rubbed his eyes. 'Most unfortunately I have to patrol the corridors tonight. Normally I would nap before but a missed night of sleep will be worth seeing you survive. Do not go feeling guilty,' he added sharply, correctly interpreting the look on Clement's face. 'I shall be fine. Now off to your dorm. Good luck tomorrow,' added Severus as Clement waved before slipping out.

Now he just had to make it to the Fat Lady without being caught by Filch or another teacher.

**November 23**

**Severus**

Severus was sitting in the Great Hall finishing a small amount of breakfast and drinking a large cup of coffee. Normally he would not drink it but between having been up all night and the worry gnawing at him, he needed the caffeine. The students were eagerly babbling about the upcoming task. The four champions were alone in that regard. All four were sitting silently, varying looks of anxiety on their faces. It was doubtful that any one of them were in the dark about what was coming.

Anticipation was building for the competitors, the students, and Severus. Rarely had he ever felt this nervous, the knowledge that his brother was about to face a dragon had his stomach turning in knots. It took every ounce of his will power to prevent himself from talking with Dumbledore and pulling Clement from the tournament. His face remained passive as he gazed at the students, hardly touching his meal. Inwardly he cursed Clement's stubborn desire to compete.

Finally it seemed the Headmasters of the visiting schools went to their champions. Dumbledore had already gone down to ensure things would run smoothly, so Sprout and McGonagall went to Diggory and Clement respectively. They all made their way outside. As they had risen from their seats the babble had died down, only to increase in volume as they left the hall.

The food vanished and Flitwick, who had been nominated for this job a few nights ago, informed the students that it was time to make their way to the stands to cheer on their champions. Severus led the school's population alongside the other teachers, his stomach clenching but his face betraying nothing. His fingers however were tapping against his leg, the movements hidden by the sleeve of his robes. It was a nervous tic he had developed in the last weeks of the war, when he had spied for Dumbledore. It was difficult for the body to lack a release for tension and as Severus had to remain perfectly controlled in every other way, tapping his fingers had been a release of sorts. It was fairly easily hidden by robes and a cloak and so it had never been noticed by the Dark Lord. As it helped keep him calm and remained unnoticed by all aside from those close to him, Severus had never made any true attempt to stop doing it.

He took his seat alongside the staff and watched as the stands filled with students eagerly discussing the first task. Muted roars could be heard coming from outside the enclosure, a fact pointed out by many excited students.

There was a short wait and the group of dragon handlers guided a ferocious dragon that Severus recognized as a Swedish Short Snout who snapped at any wizard who came close the eggs hovering beside her. A golden egg had been placed in the middle of her clutch. It must be the goal of the task to get that egg, most likely without smashing any of the real eggs.

The crowd roared as Cedric Diggory emerged, face pale but determined, wand held tight in his hand. His eyes darted towards the dragon who hovered protectively over her eggs. Slowly he approached her until he reached a point where she deemed him a threat and snapped. The crowd gasped as he dodged and moved backwards before casting a spell on a nearby rock, turning it into a dog.

'Fantastic bit of transfiguration,' murmured McGonagall proudly, eyes never leaving the enclosure.

Severus did not reply, instead he continued to watch as the dragon went for the dog, only to change her mind as Cedric moved in, letting out a spurt of flame. Despite having half of his face burned Cedric was grasping the egg to his chest and staggering away as the dragon was subdued by the handlers. The Hogwarts' students were cheering loudly, the Hufflepuffs the loudest of the lot.

_One down_, thought Severus,_ but who will be next? _He could not decide if he'd rather this end now or if it were better to have Clement go last. Of course his nerves were nothing compared to what Clement's must be. Why had Severus agreed to let Clement compete? In the face of what was to come in the immediate future, Severus could not think of a good enough reason, but he could not stop it now.

As Cedric's scores were given a Common Welsh Green was moved into the enclosure in much the same way as the Short Snout. A hush fell over the crowd as they awaited the next champion. Delacour made her way out slowly, her movements controlled despite the fear evident on her face. A cheer rose up, but died down quickly, as though the spectators sensed her need for silence. Her wand was held tightly in her hand as she approached the dragon, easily manoeuvring around the rocks. She stopped a good distance away from the dragon who was watching her warily. Fleur began a soft, soothing chant, her wand moving almost as though she was conducting an orchestra. The spell was unfamiliar to Severus but it was effective and impressive. It took powerful magic to effect a dragon. The Welsh Green's head drooped and it fell asleep allowing Fleur to dart in to get the egg. Before she could grasp it however the dragon snored, shooting out a jet of flame, setting her skirt alight. She cast a water charm, what Severus assumed was Aguamenti before grabbing the egg and scurrying away from the nesting mother. The crowd roared.

Would Clement be next? Would he be able to successfully perform the summoning spell? They had worked so hard but perhaps if they'd had more time. Severus' fingers were tapping faster now as Fleur's scores were given and the next dragon, a Chinese Fireball, was brought out alongside her eggs.

For the third time the crowd cheered before falling silent, this time for Viktor Krum. He hid his nerves better than the other two, his face was composed and his back ramrod straight. His wand was ready as he strode towards the dragon with the air of one wanting to get it over with a soon as possible. As he neared the dragon, he raised his wand. His spell did not carry, but from the effects it was easy to tell what it was. Krum had very effectively utilized the conjunctivis curse. It blinded the dragon, which roared in pain and staggered around, smashing many of the real eggs. Krum managed to dodge the stamping feet and emerged with the egg, a broad grin on his face. The watching students cheered loudly.

In mere minutes Clement would entering the enclosure. Severus had to keep reminding himself that his brother was capable and could do this. Clement would get through this and live to see the second task. Fingers tapping incessantly, Severus watched as Krum's scores were given and the fourth dragon was moved into the enclosure_. A Hungarian Horntail, _thought Severus angrily, _how unlucky was Clement? _He could not face a more dangerous foe; Horntails were known for their viciousness and nearly every part of their body was a weapon that could easily kill a man.

Anxiety built as a hush fell over the crowd as the awaited the fourth champion's entrance. As Clement walked in, the Hogwarts students cheered as loudly as they had for Diggory, proving Severus' theory. They had stood behind both their champions. Clement looked nervous, his hand clenched around his wand. He glanced at the now silent crowd before turning his gaze to the dragon before him. Making no move towards the nesting mother, Clement raised his wand and shouted his spell, which echoed through the silent enclosure.

'Accio Firebolt!'

Severus alternated between watching Clement and gazing at the sky. The students were whispering amongst themselves, many of the younger students unsure of what Clement had done, and therefore what they were waiting for. Some of the older ones had their heads turned towards the castle.

After a few moments which had stretched to feel like many minutes a broomstick zoomed towards Clement. The sight of it approaching him caused Clement to look more confident. He stowed his wand in his robes before mounting the Firebolt. Why was he storing his wand? Perhaps he would have greater control, but what if something went wrong? Could Clement access it quickly enough if the need were to arise?

Severus had little time to dwell on these worries as Clement was now in the air and Severus' mind was occupied with far more pressing fears. Clement had swooped towards the dragon, causing the crowd to gasp as Clement neatly dodged a spurt of white-hot flame. Severus' heart pounded as he watched Clement fly around the dragon a few times before deciding on a course of action. Weaving slowly in front of the Horntail, Clement gradually flew higher, forcing the dragon to stretch her neck to its full extent. It was risky but Severus conceded that it was necessary. Clement had used his brain, keeping the perfect amount of distance to keep the Horntail interested but far enough to render breathing fire unnecessary. A brilliant ploy, if it worked. It had to work, Severus could not bear the idea if it did not. He waited with baited breath to see if the Horntail would take flight, nearly gasping when it did and Clement soared past it, putting on a high burst of velocity. Clement must have miscalculated because his shoulder grazed a spike on the dragon's tail, leaving a deep gouge. Despite this Clement flew away from the clutch of eggs holding the golden one. Softly Severus released the breath he had not realized he was holding. Clement made his way to the First Aid tent and Severus was forced to employ every ounce of his self control to prevent himself from following, just to make sure is brother was alright. His anger at Clement's foolish Gryffindor bravery had faded in light of Severus' relief that his younger brother was still alive.

Clement scored high, ending tied for first with Krum. Severus sought out Clement, who was standing just outside the First Aid tent with Weasley, whom he seemed to have made up with. It was just as well, Clement would need a good friend in the coming months. Severus had never been happier to see a pair of friends reunited. Clement seemed satisfied with his scores and after having been given them turned towards the castle. Severus' sharp gaze followed him as he alongside the rest of the crowd rose and began to leave the stadium. Clement was quickly lost in the crowd, as many students rushed towards him offering congratulations.

'An interesting first task,' stated McGonagall. 'Potter certainly held his own.' She added watching Severus for a reaction.

Severus nodded curtly before saying sarcastically, 'perhaps if he would cease getting himself into such situations, he would not need to do so.'

He did not, however mean it sarcastically. Now he only wished that Clement would not get into situations such as these. It was a sincere hope that Clement would not need to hold his own in dangerous circumstances.

Severus swept away from the head of Gryffindor and towards the dungeons. He did not anticipate that Clement would visit this evening. Since both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were likely to be celebrating this evening, Clement would probably wait for their usual occlumency lesson. His relief was being replaced with a sense of dread. With his initial success, Clement would more committed than before to finishing this tournament.

So consuming was the dread and relief that it was not until the next morning that he noticed his dark mark had darkened considerably.

**A/N** I didn't expect to make it to the first task but I did. I think this may be my longest chapter yet. Next chapter you can expect to see Dumbledore conversing with Severus and some other stuff of course. I meant to mention this last chapter but I forgot so I'll do it now. For those who don't know I recently posted an oneshot called Friendship related to this story from Lily's perspective. Anyway I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Hope everyone is enjoying their summers.


	18. Chapter 18

**Dedication:** To the Olympics, which I'm super excited for! Go Canada!

**Severus**

**November 24**

He strode into the Headmaster's office, his face betraying nothing as he met Dumbledore's piercing stare. Severus has two reasons for requesting this meeting: to speak about the continued darkening of his mark and Clement's home, if it could be called that, situation.

'Severus, have a seat,' greeted the headmaster cheerfully.

Snape did so, sitting stiffly and greeting Dumbledore before explaining the first reason for the meeting.

'Thank you for seeing me Headmaster. I am starting to become more concerned. My mark has not been this dark in many years, though it is more concerning that it is continuing to darken. The gradual change leads me to believe the Dark Lord is in the midst of a, so far, successful plan to return. It is worrying,' finished Severus seriously.

Dumbledore nodded. 'Your assessment seems accurate,' he began slowly. 'Has Karkaroff spoken to you about it?'

'It is only a matter of time,' replied Severus promptly and confidently. Karkaroff would wish to confirm what he was seeing and perhaps see where Severus stood in regards to the Dark Lord's return.

'Inform me when he does,' requested Dumbledore. 'I can see your concern but until something more immediate occurs there is little I can do. Thank you for keeping me updated, it is appreciated.'

It was frustrating that Dumbledore could do nothing. How much easier life would be if the Headmaster could seek out was left of the Dark Lord and finish him. Everyone would have far less to worry about, but as it was Dumbledore seemed content to wait for the Dark Lord to make the next move. Severus could not help but feel slightly angry about it. Dumbledore had done so much waiting, was it not time for him to make the first move? Severus acknowledged the thanks with a nod before launching into the second part of why he had come.

'What have you found regarding Potter's home situation?' Asked Severs evenly, thankful he had yet to find it to difficult to speak of Clement as though he was still a Potter.

Dumbledore looked slightly surprised, something Severus took a small amount of joy in. Dumbledore's intelligence and ability to read people made it very difficult to surprise him

'Severus, why do you find this matter to be so important?' Questioned Dumbledore, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

'As a professor–' began Severus, but he was interrupted by Dumbledore.

'Severus, there is no need to pretend that you care for the boy. You and I know both know you only do what you can to keep him alive for her. Besides was it not you, just last year, who claimed that Harry was a spoiled arrogant student just like his father?' Dumbledore asked rhetorically and calmly.

Severus swallowed, angry at himself for always seeing the worst in who was now and had always been Clement. Of course, he could not just tell the Headmaster why this was important, why he suddenly appeared to care. Not without talking to Clement about it. It was not even certain that Dumbledore would accept it. More likely, Dumbledore would continue to see Clement as the Boy-Who-Lived, the one destined to beat the Dark Lord. This thought resulted in a surge of anger directed at the Headmaster.

'Be that as it may,' he began struggling to keep his voice and face calm. 'I have noticed what I did not before and I owe it to Lily to help him.'

Dumbledore still looked suspicious, but he did not question Severus' motives, much to Severus' relief. It brought a question to Severus' mind. Could Dumbledore already know? The Potters had trusted him, perhaps they would have told him. If he did know, why would he keep it from Severus? How could he be so cruel?

'I've been in contact with Arabella Figg for many years and she has never reported anything out of the ordinary. Your suspicions are circumstantial and I highly doubt anything of that sort is going on. It is his aunt for goodness sake Severus. She's treating him right, I'm sure of it. If I am to look any further I would need a direct explanation from Harry himself,' finished Dumbledore, face calm, almost content.

So Dumbledore had not even thought to look more closely after Severus, a trusted teacher, had come to him with concerns? It did not occur to the man that anyone could do something like this? An aunt was not so far flung when a father could do the same to his own children. Forcing back the painful memories this thought had brought up, Severus allowed a small amount of anger to show.

'You know anyone could do terrible things to children. I have come to you with concerns and yet you have done next to nothing? How can we trust you to run this school if you do not take these concerns regarding the safety of our students seriously? You claim care for the boy and yet you are content to leave him where he is neglected? How is that love?' Burst out Severus, his voice low but filled with anger.

Dumbledore's eyes widened. 'Severus, this is not like you,' he stated. 'Calm down, my friend.'

Severus' eyes narrowed at this sentiment, feeling no joy at being referred to as a friend by a man who was clearly neglecting his duty for some unknown reason. What was he trying to do? Make Clement feel the only path was Dumbledore's and therefore go and fight the Dark Lord. It was unacceptable.

'Now I have done everything I can without having absolute proof. Do not speak to me of love. I am doing the best for Harry. What good did you do the ones you love?' He added his gaze terrible as he watched for Severus to react.

Severus' eye twitched as he struggled with the emotions flooding him. Angry as he was at Dumbledore for speaking of this, but mostly burning guilt for what he had done. Lily may have stolen his brother, but she would have given him a second chance at a happy life. It didn't justify what she had done, far from it, but it helped Severus accept what she had done. Severus still loved her, it was not something he could stop doing. One of the few people he loved and he had killed her. It now seemed far more possible that Dumbledore had known about Clement but said nothing. They were all just pieces in this man's grand schemes and in moments like these, Severus could not see why the Headmaster was trusted so. He shuddered slightly, fighting to remain in control. He needed to leave.

'I can see you have made your decision.' Severus stated in a strained voice.

He now felt guiltier at his inability to convince Dumbledore to get Clement away from the Dursleys. Could he do nothing right for anyone he loved? With these thoughts and feelings rampaging through his mind, Severus turned and left the office.

He stalked towards his rooms, bypassing his office as he was in no mood to help any student. In his current state of mind, he would be no help to anyone.

**November 25**

**Severus**

It had been difficult to settle after his discussion with the Headmaster. Severus had skipped breakfast in order to avoid the man and he sincerely hoped that Dumbledore would not seek him out. Honestly, Severus was not sure he could take another conversation like last night's. He needed to control himself better, if the Dark Lord were to return and bring up the subject any reaction other than a cold, unfeeling one could spell death.

Severus had gotten through the day and increased his mental shields and control. Perhaps his response had been partly an effect of relaxing so much around Clement. If that were the case, Severus would just have to increase his mental preparedness outside their meetings because he was not willing to appear cold to Clement.

Currently, he was sitting in his sitting room, having left his office early. Fortunately he was not scheduled to patrol the corridors this evening. Severus was exhausted. He had not slept well the previous evening. His subconscious had taken his stirred up emotions and presented him with nightmares that prevented him sleeping for longer than an hour or so at a time.

Clement was due to arrive at any moment and Severus was both eager to speak with him and terrified to reveal both his and the Headmaster's failure. He was too distracted to do any actual work and Severus knew he would regret it later.

Clement walked in, allowing Severus to stop pretending to mark.

'Hi,' greeted Clement, who looked far happier than last time they had met.

'Good evening. Before we begin I would like to congratulate you on your performance in the First Task. Despite my reservations about you competing, you cast and flew well.' Severus smiled, as he truly meant what he said. Not that Clement's success had stopped the worry that had flooded through Severus.

'Thanks,' Clement grinned before informing Severus of something else. 'Me and Ron are friends again. He's still a little upset I'm not telling him about us, but I think I'll tell both him and Hermione soon. Maybe this week or the next.' Clement was watching Severus closely, almost as if he was wary of his potential reaction.

'Very well, I cannot pretend I did not think it would happen.' Severus slowly replied. He was worried about who Clement's friends could tell, but he knew Clement would never forgive him if their relationship's secret caused the end of Clement's two strongest friendships. 'If they are agreeable, after you tell them, it would be best if I taught them occlumency as well. You could most likely help given your rapid improvement in the subject.'

Clement grinned at the compliment but soon looked slightly gloomier. Severus suspected it was a result of the loss of their private time, which would have to be shared in order to teach his friends occlumency.

'Will we still be able to talk privately?' Clement asked as if he was confirming Severus' thoughts.

'Of course,' replied Severus, who had also regretted the loss. He went on to discuss a changing of venues for the lessons. 'When I do teach them, I would prefer it to happen in my office. My quarters are private and I would prefer they stay that way.'

'Makes sense,' agreed Clement. He frowned slightly before adding, 'You can trust them though.'

'You can trust them,' corrected Severus. He would have suspected that Clement would be less willing to trust Weasley as a result of Weasley abandoning Clement until the first task. Of course the three had been friends before and hadn't ratted out each other's secrets before. Maybe that was were it stemmed from. 'I do not trust easily. I will accept them but trusting them is a step I am currently unwilling and unable to take.'

Hopefully Clement would understand. It was difficult at the best of times for Severus to trust anyone. Of course, Clements friends probably meant well, but a careless slip of a tongue could be disastrous.

Clement looked slightly unhappier causing Severus to add, 'I trust your judgement. Any number of scenarios could result in trustworthy individuals proving themselves to be slightly less. Often it's accidental. They are not the only ones I do not trust despite having good reasons to. Most of the teachers are unaware of where my quarters are. My rooms are not the local social hall.'

Clement nodded, looking slightly happier. 'As long as it isn't just them. So with all that out of the way should we start?'

Severus sighed, now was the time to bring up Dumbledore's response to his request. Currently he was not very keen to speak of it.

'Not quite. I spoke with the Headmaster last evening.' Replied Severus slowly.

'Did he look into the Dursleys? Do I have to go back?' Clement demanded looking eager to hear the answers.

Severus hesitated before answering, reluctant to poke holes in some of Clement's hopes.

'He did not.' Clement looked crestfallen as Severus continued. 'He claims to have been in constant contact with Arabella Figg, who keeps an eye on you.'

'Mrs. Figg?' questioned Clement, his eye wide in shock. 'She's in contact with Dumbledore and never told me? Besides she knows about some of it. The Dursleys always left me with her whenever they went anywhere. Isn't that a little bit suspicious?'

Severus' gaze sharpened. 'You know her? I though, perhaps she just watched. If she has any suspicions Dumbledore is ignoring her or she is ignoring them.'

'I don't know,' stated Clement, looking annoyed. 'I still don't know why after I went to Hogwarts she never told me. Anyway, you won't make me go back to the Dursleys, right?'

'You will never return there.' Severus paused before adding thoughtfully. 'If we need Dumbledore to think you have then we will. We have time to consider how best to approach the problem.'

Clement relaxed. 'Thanks.' He fell silent for a moment before asking, 'Sev is something bothering you? Is it just the Dumbledore thing? You weren't at breakfast and you look tired.' He was watching Severus closely, green eyes warm but determined to get the truth.

Severus had not expected Clement to be so perceptive. A few months ago, Clement would not have been able to catch it. Hopefully it had been less noticeable to the other students and members of the staff. He was unsure if he wanted to Clement the full truth. Bt Clement could be trusted and had they not agreed to be honest with each other? He had trusted Clement with far more than this.

'Yes, it is Dumbledore. Not just his inability to properly do his job, but –' Severus paused, unsure how to put to words what Dumbledore had done. Everything would be far easier if he had not reacted the way he had done, if he had more control.

'He made a cruel comment,' finished Severus lamely, nervous about sharing what he viewed as a weakness. That it had affected him as much as it still was only showed his lack of control.

Clement eyes widened.

'Really? Doesn't he trust you? And he's your employer; doesn't the wizarding world have rules about that kind of stuff?' Burst out Clement indignantly before adding in a softer tone, 'what did he say?'

Severus knew he should not be taken aback, but it had been a long time since someone cared enough to listen to his personal problems. It was interesting and Severus knew that once he talked about it, he would feel better. He just had not had anyone to vent to in many years.

'I would say he trusts me. I would say the Ministry has implemented laws regarding employment covering subtle insults but I would never report it.' Severus answered, preferring to begin with the easier questions.

He dropped his gaze, feeling slightly ashamed but still angry as he told Clement what Dumbledore had told him.

'He insinuated that I do nothing but hurt those I love.' Severus quickly stated, looking down at his hands. Again hurt and anger rose in him, at Dumbledore for saying it and at himself for making it true, and it spilled out. Severus found once he had begun to speak, he could not seem to stop unloading what he was feeling. 'Maybe it is true. I brought about the death of my best friend, my only friend. I could not protect you properly and I cannot even get Dumbledore to do anything to help you!'

Clement grabbed his hand, this time it was he who offered comfort. An interesting, but not welcome change.

'You may have made some bad decisions, but you don't hurt everyone. I mean since I found out about this, you've been more supportive than anyone I've ever known. I'm proud to be your brother, proud to remember things about our childhood. You can't dwell on the past and even if what you did was terrible you can't let it control you.' Clement offered this advice seriously but without judgement, a kind change from Dumbledore. Severus took comfort in it.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Severus absorbing the fact that his brother was safe, with him and, for the time being, going nowhere.

**November 27**

**Clement**

_An intense game of tag was taking place. The boundaries surrounded the park and adjoining field. The players included a red haired girl and two black haired boys. Well they were they only players, having failed to convince Petunia to join them. Three were enough to enjoy a rousing and competitive game. _

_Lily ran at Severus, tackling him to the ground and shouting 'You're it!' _

_Clement laughed as Severus stood up and sprinted after him._

_/NM/_

_There was a tall tree next to the playground. For many months Clement had longed to climb to the tallest branches and see just how far he could see._

'_It's dangerous, what if you get hurt? You could fall or get stuck or any other number of horrible things could happen.' Stated Severus, looking petrified at the very thought._

'_I'll be fine,' reassured Clement. 'Severus, you worry way too much. I'll climb the tree and be down in time to go home, don't worry about it.'_

_Severus rolled his eyes. 'Fine, but only because I know you'll do it anyway. I'll wait down here, please don't get yourself killed.'_

_Clement wondered why Severus wouldn't join him. Wouldn't it be better if both of them went up in order to offer aid to the other? Was Severus scared of heights?_

_Slowly and carefully Clement pulled himself up to the first branch. That is, he got up after asking Severus for some help. The first branch was pretty high up. After that Clement was able to go higher on his own. It only got easier as he got higher. He resisted the urge to look down, afraid he might lose his nerve before reaching the top._

Suddenly he slipped. Panicking he grabbed the closest branch, but being so near the top, it was unable to hold his weight especially as gravity pulled him down. With a thump he landed on a stronger branch. Winded he sat up and looked down to see Severus staring up at him, face white.

'_Clement,' he shouted, fear evident in his panicked voice. 'Are you okay?'_

_Still gasping slightly, Clement was unable to respond for a few moments. _

'_I'm good,' he called back before turning his gaze upwards. He was still determined to make it to the top. 'I'm going to keep going.' He shouted down to his brother whose face twisted._

'_Are you mental? You nearly fell to your death and now you want to go back? Get down here!' Severus angrily shouted._

'_I'll be fine,' shouted Clement before blocking out what Severus was now shouting at him and focusing on the task at hand. Severus worried too much, he was just overreacting as he did so often. _

_More cautiously, he made his way up reaching the point where he had previously slipped. He kept going, grateful for his small stature and low weight. Severus had stopped shouting as Clement neared the top. Either that or Clement was too high to hear him. It was likely, however that Severus was muttering under his breath angrily and awaiting Clement's return to lecture him. _

_At long last, Clement reached the upmost part of the tree. The branches above him were far too thin to hold his weight so he considered where he had gotten to a victory. He edged away from the truck in order to get a better view. What a view it was. The whole neighbourhood was laid out for him to see, his and Sev's house, the winding alleys, and even Lily's backyard. A heady feeling washed over Clement. He had never been more proud of himself, nor had he ever wanted to leave a place less. His only wish was that Severus had come up with him. Severus could be so safe. He didn't take any risks and it annoyed Clement. What was life if you didn't climb the odd tree to see the view? He was startled from his triumphant feelings and the beautiful sight by Severus' shout._

'_Mum's going to worry. You need to come down!'_

_Regretfully, Clement moved back to the trunk and began making his way down. It would've been nice to see a sunset from that high, though he could see a problem with getting down in the dark. It was more difficult to get the ground than it had been to climb up. When he reached the point at which he could see Severus, he realized that Severus hadn't regained any colour. If anything he looked whiter than before. Fear and fury were clear in his eyes and Clement began to dread reaching the bottom. _

_He reached the last branch and glanced at the ground before jumping. Hitting the ground hurt slightly, but far less than hitting the branch had. _

_Severus helped him up and launched into a tirade as they began to walk back._

'_What were you thinking? That fall could have been far worse. Why don't you listen? What if you had fallen an, I don't know, broken your back or something? You do know your magic can't always save you?'_

_As Severus paused for breath, Clement interjected._

'_It was worth it. The view Sev, you should have seen it. It was fantastic, completely worth the little slip. The climb was mostly fun too. Maybe you should try it next time.'_

_Severus scowled. 'A view is not worth risking your neck. Sometimes I wonder who's been influencing you to think about stuff like that. We both know I don't encourage it. Maybe it's Lily, she likes to pull crazy stunts like that too.'_

_At least Severus wasn't shouting anymore. _

'_I was perfectly safe,' started Clement. He altered his statement upon seeing the astonished look on Severus' face. 'Well mostly safe. Heights aren't that scary Sev. You need to relax.'_

_/NM/_

_Clement was wandering alone, having been told to get to of the house before he caught whatever the rest of his family was suffering from. The flu had accosted his family, putting Tobias in a worse mood, though he could do little more than shout._

_Severus had come down with it the day before and this morning he had told Clement to get out for the day and get some fresh air. Of course, Severus had also warned Clement that he'd better be careful._

_Surprised, Clement looked up to see he had unconsciously wandered to the park. He sat on the swing and began pumping, wondering if Lily would show up. Though she was closer in age to Severus, the two had always included him. Lily was his closest friend, well aside from Severus who was Clement's brother and therefore didn't count. _

_/NM/_

_Lily, Clement, and Severus were sitting together underneath a tree._

'_I think you should get a bunny rabbit,' snickered Lily. 'An adorable little white one.'_

_Severus rolled his eyes as Clement added, 'Yeah, you could carry it around and name it Fluffy.'_

_Severus looked slightly horrified and his expression caused Lily and Clement to burst out laughing._

'_But seriously,' began Lily, still grinning.' You could own a cat a dignified one. Or maybe an owl.'_

_Severus nodded. 'I'll give you the cutesy little bunny.'_

_Lily frowned and said, 'I'd rather steal Clement's lizard.'_

_/NM/_

_Eileen was humming as she passed Clement and Severus a slice of toast each._

'_Thanks mum,' they chorused._

_The three ate in silence until Tobias stormed in, shouting about something. Severus shot an apologetic look at their mother before pulling Clement out of the house._

Clement woke smiling. Lately his memories had been resurfacing in his dreams far more often. It was with increasing clarity that he could recall childhood events with Sev and Lily. Of course it wasn't all roses, but one must know sorrow to know true happiness. Some nights the bad outweighed the good and Clement woke up shivering, but this morning he had woken in a cheerful mood.

Quietly, Clement began getting his books and homework for his morning classes prepared.

'Morning,' smiled Ron sleepily, as he too began preparing for the day.

Clement smile grew. Despite it being a couple days since they had made up, Clement still felt gleeful that he was friends with Ron again.

**Later in transfiguration**

'Well done Potter, five points to Gryffindor,' called Professor McGonagall, who locked slightly shocked.

Her expression was mirrored by the other student to varying degrees. In no one's memory had anyone beaten Hermione at Transfiguring something. Yet there was Harry with a perfect pillow, transfigured from a cat.

Clement smiled proudly. Lately he noticed transfiguration had gotten slightly easier, as had charms to a lesser extent. He had a feeling it had something to do with the memory charms wearing off. He couldn't wait to tell Severus about his success.

**That evening**

Clement brushed his teeth, staring into the mirror. Normally he didn't notice any changes to his appearance until so many had accumulated. Today, however, he noticed small things. His nose looked a little bigger, his hair less messy, though just as black. He frowned. Were the transfigurations and charms affecting his appearance also wearing off? How could he and Severus keep who he was a secret if he was changing back to who he was originally? Despite this worry, Clement felt a surge of happiness shoot through him. The thought that he was changing, physically, back was a joyful one. He wondered if Severus had noticed.

**November 29**

Hermione and Ron were sitting across from Clement in an unused classroom. The door was locked and his two friends were looking at him curiously. He had asked them if they could talk privately about something extremely important after breakfast.

'What's up Harry?' Asked Ron.

'Well, I've decided to let you in on a huge secret.' Stated Clement. He had been considering this for the past couple of weeks and decided that now was the time. He trusted his friends and wanted them to know. They were his friends and he couldn't stand the thought of losing them because he didn't tell them. Although he was worried about how they would take it. What if they couldn't and broke off their friendship?

'And by huge secret I mean only myself and one other person know about it.' Continued Clement nervously, chewing on his lower lip. 'That other person isn't super excited about you guys knowing, but he's accepted my judgement. Before I tell you, you guys need to promise me that however you feel about this you won't tell anyone.'

Hermione and Ron nodded. 'We promise.'

'Thanks. So –' he paused for a second, trying to figure out how best to explain. 'This summer Mrs. Weasley found something in my vault. It was a letter.'

'I remember that. You went out to read it in private and didn't tell me what it was about,' Exclaimed Ron.

'Yeah,' confirmed Clement. 'Well it was from Lily.'

'Your mother?' Hermione asked.

Clement wasn't quite sure how to answer that. It had been a while since he had thought of Lily as his mother. 'Well, not really.'

Hermione and Ron looked more confused at these words. 'But Harry you have her eyes. You have to be her child.' Hermione surmised, looking at Clement closely.

'We live in a world where we can brew a potion and look like anyone.' Clement started with a slight smirk.

'For an hour,' replied Hermione, who looked more worried than curious. 'Harry the spells needed to pretend someone else is your son –'

Clement cut her off, 'would have to be insanely strong. I know, Hermione. Did you know that after giving birth a witch has increased magical abilities in order to protect the infant? It doesn't last long if the baby stillborn though. And that's what happened. Lily Potter gave birth to a dead child.'

Hermione and Ron's eyes widened. Hermione was too shocked to speak, so it was Ron who asked, 'But how do you know? And if it's true then, well, who are you?'

Clement bit his lip. Try as he might, he couldn't dispel the fear that his friends would abandon him upon hearing who he was.

'They found a spell to pull a person from their pasts to them as an infant,' Clement explained in a neutral voice. Inwardly rage was building, as it always did when he thought of what the Potters had put him through. 'It brought me to them. They used magic to make me look like James but, of course, with Lily's eyes.'

'Lily told you all this in a letter?' Asked a pale faced Hermione. She looked as though she was struggling to believe what Clement was telling her.

'Pretty much,' confirmed Clement.

'That's insane mate,' said Ron, whose eyes were wide. 'I mean, they were good people, but pulling someone from their past seems like a terrible thing to do.' He added angrily.

'So who's the other person?' Asked Hermione, curiosity alight in her eyes, despite the shocked look still apparent on her face.

Clement didn't answer for a few seconds. The terror about his friends' judgement weighed heavily on him.

'Severus is the other person.' He answered, before biting his lip and watching Hermione and Ron for their reactions.

'Who?'Asked Ron, looking extremely confused.

Hermione frowned before musing, 'I feel like I've heard the name before.'

Clement sighed. 'It's Snape's first name. He was, is, my brother.'

Hermione and Ron both gasped loudly. Again Hermione was rendered speechless. Ron however shouted, 'but he hates you Harry! This can't be possible.' He then added more calmly, 'It's a joke right? Tell me you're not being serious.'

Hermione glanced at Ron before looking at Clement. Her expression was unreadable. 'I don't think he's joking Ron.'

Ron turned to look at Hermione. 'And you're just okay with this?' He turned to Clement, 'is he who you go see on Tuesdays?'

'Yeah,' replied Clement. His eyes were darting between Ron and Hermione. He really hoped that their initial reactions wouldn't be how they felt about it for the rest of their lives.

'But –' began Ron again, before Hermione cut him off.

'Harry, is he a good brother? I mean are you happy?' She asked urgently as Ron glared at her.

Clement smiled, happy that Hermione was taking it all so well. He had suspected she would after what had happened this year. 'He is. I mean I know we kind of hated each other but, he's different and I can see things differently. He apologized and he's doing what he can to make it right.'

Ron still didn't look happy and Clement expected to freak out or storm away. So he was surprised when Ron spoke hesitantly. 'Well, I mean, it's your choice. I still don't like Snape, but if he's different around you and you're okay with it then I can accept it. Why didn't you tell us sooner?'

Hermione added her own question. 'What was your name as Snape's brother?'

'Clement. And I think I prefer it, if you two don't mind. Only in private though.'

'Er... alright, Har- Clement.' Stuttered Ron, looking uncomfortable.

'We'll try,' agreed Hermione.

'Thanks, not just for that, but for accepting it. You have no idea how worried I was. You guys are my best friends and I know how badly it sucks not to be close to both of you.'

Ron dropped his gaze and went slightly red.

'I didn't tell you guys,' continued Clement, 'partly because I was scared of how'd you'd react. Also when I first found out I was trying to get used to it. It was hard. Severus and I didn't really trust each other right away and I wanted to build the relationship alone. Not to mention after all that Severus wasn't very eager for you two to know. He still isn't.'

'Understandable,' nodded Hermione.

'I still wish you had told us sooner,' stated Ron, looking put out. 'I asked you so many times, and I get why you didn't but...' He trailed off.

'But we're good right?' Questioned Clement. 'Both of you are alright with it?'

'As long as Snape isn't a git to you I can deal with it.' Replied Ron. 'If he does do anything to hurt you I'll blow up a potion.'

'You'll do that anyway,' Clement snickered before turning to Hermione.

'Oh Harr –!' She paused, blushing at her slip up. 'Of course, I mean you're the same person, so what is there to make me ditch you? So you kept a secret, I've kept secrets too.'

'Thanks,' repeated Clement. Now he just had to tell them they had occlumency lesson to attend. If they could do that with Snape, then Clement knew they'd stick by him. As long as Severus didn't scare them away, things between the three of them would be good. Clement could not contain his joy that they had accepted it.

Grinning Clement spoke again. 'So there's one more thing and then I'm out of revelations. It'll be your turn next Ron,' he joked. 'So, I'm pretty sure this is a result of paranoia. Severus wants you two to learn oclumency to keep this secret. It'll also help protect your secrets in case anyone should invade your mind. It's probably not likely though.'

'Better safe than sorry, I mean we know that You-Know-Who is still after you. Maybe he'll use us to get information. Not that I plan to be captured, but you never can be too prepared.' added Hermione, who looked eager to start learning this new branch of magic. 'I've never come across it in a book. Is it difficult? Can you do it?'

Her first comment made Clement see a similarity between her and Severus. Both of them were much more worried about being prepared for unlikely situations. Or maybe they were likely. What she had said was basically what Severus had said.

Ron simply looked stunned. 'I don't know mate. I know I said I'd accept it and all, but extra lessons?'

'Come on Ron,' pleaded Hermione, before Clement could say anything. 'It'll be, well maybe not fun, but don't you want to see how Snape treats Harr – I mean Clement?'

'I guess,' conceded Ron.

'Thanks guys. He is different, though I'm not sure how much he'll let his guard down around you two. At any rate, you'll just start with the basics. He won't have you practise literal defense of your mind until you feel ready.'

'Literal defense?' Questioned Ron nervously. 'He isn't going to break into our minds or something? There's stuff in there I don't want him to see!'

'Not until you're ready,' comforted Clement. 'And he wouldn't tell anyone about it, I promise. Besides you're probably stubborn enough to keep him out.'

'It's like a form of motivation,' mused Hermione. 'No offense, but I don't want him in my mind either. So we'll just have to work hard is all.'

Ron sighed and shook his head. 'I can't believe we're talking about this. Or that I'm agreeing to get extra lessons from Snape, who happens to be your brother.'

**Severus**

'I'll need approximately thirty two roots. That should be enough for the idiots to make their stupid mistakes and have a chance to try it again.' Severus requested.

Professor Sprout nodded. 'They've been doing well this year. I'll have my sixth years pull them up and you'll have them in time.'

'Thank –' Severus was cut himself off as a school barn owl swooped into the staff room and landed in front of him and note tied to its leg. 'Thank you,' he finished quickly as he untied the note and opened it.

**A/N** I didn't expect Dumbledore to be such a jerk, it just happened. Anyway it took a little bit of thought to write the last scene, but it went alright. I'm quite eager to hear what you all think about this chapter particularly Dumbledore and Clement telling Ron and Hermione.


	19. Chapter 19

**Dedication: To my grandparents who are kind enough to let me raid their garden.**

**November 30**

**Hermione**

There was a book open in front of her but Hermione wasn't reading. Instead she was thinking hard about what Harry, Clement she corrected herself sternly, had told her and Ron the previous day. Also, she was hoping that he would come down without Ron, so they could talk alone. Not that Ron needed to be excluded from everything, but Hermione had a feeling that Harr– Clement was still unsure about not having told them the truth earlier. Ron would only make things worse. Hermione felt that she understood and hopefully she'd be able to help Clement to better understand his decision.

She'd be lying if she said that she wasn't upset that Harr – Clement hadn't told them, but they couldn't know everything. Besides, she had kept the timeturner a secret for an entire year and both Ron and Harry, Clement, had forgiven her for it. So it would be rather hypocritical if she punished Clement for keeping his secret, even if the secret was slightly bigger and more important than hers had been. Though Hermione had said that Harry was the same person, she had some doubts. She assumed he had been regaining memories of his previous life and those could alter his personality. She firmly believed that the environment in which you grew has a major affect on who you become. So perhaps Harry would become more like Snape. Or maybe Harry was already like Clement and wouldn't undergo any major changes. She couldn't predict what would happen, but unless Clement turned into a dark lord she would stick by him.

By this point Gryffindors had begun making their way through the common room on their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. She was beginning to feel hungry, but she was determined to wait for Harr – Clement and hopefully talk to him alone. She wouldn't be surprised if Ron had remained awake late into the night thinking about what Harry had told them. As long as Clement didn't wait for Ron, she would be able to speak with him alone.

At last she saw Harry making his way down the spiral steps. Looking at him more closely Hermione was surprised she hadn't realized something big had been happening. Of course she had known something was up, what with him disappearing every Tuesday but his appearance should have caused her slightly more alarm if she had noticed it in the first place.

His hair had gotten less messy, his nose larger, and he had grown far taller. He knees looked less knobbly too. All in all he looked less like what Hermione imagined James Potter to look like. She wondered what spells the Potters had used, not only to bring Clement to them, but to make him look like he was biologically theirs. They had to have been powerful to last this long after their deaths. She was a little more wary of the spell which had pulled Clement from the past. A curse like that could almost be considered dark, wouldn't it?

She had no more time to ponder this as Harr – Clement had called, 'Good morning!'

'Good morning,' she replied. 'I was wondering if we could talk, er, privately.'

She hoped he would get the not so subtle hint that she wanted to talk about last night's revelations. What else would they need privacy to discuss?

'Yeah, sure. Should I get Ron?' Clement asked as he moved to sit next to her.

'No, I think it'd be best if it was just us. There are a couple unused classrooms around here, would you mind if we talked in one of them? We could meet Ron for breakfast.' Hermione finished quickly, closing her unread book.

'Alright Hermione, hopefully it won't take too long though,' he added, 'I'm starving.'

Hermione smiled as the two walked out of the common room and down a few halls, coming to a stop in front of one of many doors.

'This'll do,' said Hermione softly as she pushed it open to reveal a small room. There were no desks but a few chairs were arranged in a haphazard circle. 'I think a club meets here, I'm not sure which.'

'So,' began Clement as he sat down. 'Is this about what I told you last night right?'

'Yeah, it is. I still accept it and everything,' she added hastily, worried Harr – Clement might get the wrong impression. Besides she was willing to give Snape a chance. Who knew how the man behaved in private? 'Well, last night I got the feeling that you weren't sure about your decision to keep Ron and me in the dark.' She paused and watched Clement carefully for a sign of agreement. When it was apparent that nothing obvious was forthcoming she continued. 'I mean you seemed conflicted about your decision. I just wanted to tell you that you made the right decision.'

Harry's eyes widened. Obviously this had not been what he had expected from her.

'Really? But aren't you upset?' He asked in amazement.

'A little,' she replied. 'But that isn't the point. You had a secret that you needed to get accustomed to and you had to build trust with a person. Things probably wouldn't have gone so well if you'd just told us immediately. I know I wouldn't trust someone who had a secret involving me and just told people without consulting me.'

'But, he agreed I could tell you a couple weeks ago. Mind you Severus wasn't very enthusiastic but he agreed and I still didn't say anything.' Replied Clement angrily. Hermione could tell that the anger wasn't directed at her; rather it was directed at Harry himself.

'So? It was probably best that you waited, especially with Ron acting the way he was. You had a lot on your plate, Harry, I mean Clement. I understand that you didn't need the added stress of us knowing. Besides I think your occlumency lessons with Snape are a special time and maybe you didn't want us encroaching on it,' she added. She hadn't thought of it before, but it made quite a bit of sense.

Clement nodded. 'You right,' he sighed. 'I just, it was hard in a way to keep it from you both. Easy in another way too.'

'Clement,' she started, without stuttering over the name, 'we may be friends but we can't tell each other everything. And you did tell us, which means a lot. I mean it shows you trust us and that you were able to convince Snape to trust us. So I do hope I helped you come to terms with it.' She finished smiling at him. Before he could reply she added, 'Thanks for trusting us.'

Clement smiled back. 'Thanks Hermione, for understanding and being my friend. And for not letting me bring Ron. I suspect he's a little less understanding about the dilemma I was facing.'

'Most likely,' agreed Hermione. 'But even if he's annoyed he's glad you trust him. He missed you, you know? I think that's why he's being so agreeable about this, so that you guys remain friends.'

Harry, Clement, nodded, green eyes unreadable. 'Well I'm glad he came to his senses. I didn't want to lose him over this, nor did I want to lose Severus. I guess it worked out. Now let's get some food. I can't have a conversation for much longer, I'm famished.'

Hermione nodded, 'Let's go before Ron wonders where we are. If you don't mind, we should probably not tell him about this. He'd get jealous and it'd be best not to push him right now.'

'Alright,' agreed Clement readily as the two made their way down to the Great Hall.

**December 1**

**Ron**

He, Hermione, and Harry were walking towards their potions classroom. The fact that Harry wasn't actually Harry and that he'd been volunteering to spend time with Snape of all people had blown Ron's mind. Despite his anger at Harry or Clement for not telling him, Ron was determined not to lose him as a friend. So if he had to accept that Snape was Harry's brother, so be it. Of course if Snape decided to hurt Harry Ron would kill him or rat them out to the Headmaster who could deal with it. Although from what Harry had said, it wasn't likely that Snape would hurt him. Still the fact that Harry now trusted their potions professor was crazy.

The one thing that rattled him most was how Snape didn't act any different. By the end of the potions lesson, Neville was nearly in tears. Snape was still acting like a complete jerk. Ron could see it wasn't sitting quite right with Harry, who had glared at Snape when their professor had sneered at Neville. If Snape was changing why wasn't it being reflected in the way he taught? Not that Ron was hoping or favoritism directed and Clement, but a little more fairness couldn't hurt.

'I thought you said he acted different,' hissed Ron as the trio fell behind the rest of the class.

'He does,' replied Harry defensively. 'He said he'd try and change in the classroom too, but old habits die hard I guess. Don't be too hard on him. He does have reasons.'

Ron sighed, but couldn't reply as the three had entered a bustling corridor. The potions lesson hadn't increased Ron's willingness to trust Snape. He could trust Harry though; he just didn't see how different Snape could be. Sarcasm and cruelty couldn't just be turned off. If the rumours Ron had heard from his elder brothers were true, then it meant that Snape could not be trusted with anything.

**December 2**

**Severus**

His fingers were drumming against his desk. His last week of lessons had been simple enough, resulting in fewer students needing his aid. Scowling he tried again to focus on the essays in front of him. It was growing more difficult as the time of the occlumency lesson drew nearer. He was more nervous now that Clement's two friends knew. Not only were they untrained but they trusted just as easily as Clement did. He need not look much further than the previous year when the three had agreed to listen to a werewolf and a mass murder. The two may also be less wary of telling Dumbledore, something Severus wanted to avoid until he knew exactly what Dumbledore had planned. Perhaps at the beginning of the year Severus would have told the Headmaster. Now, knowing that the Headmaster was willing to ignore a potentially abusive home situation, Severus had no faith in the man's ability to do right by Clement.

At last he heard the three's voices drifting down the hall. Granger and Clement appeared to be convincing Weasley that this was a good idea.

'Hey Severus,' greeted Clement cheerfully. Weasley looked slightly shocked at the familiarity between the two.

'Clement,' greeted Severus warmly. 'Granger, Weasley.' The latter two names were said with far more formality. In addition Severus' face closed off, becoming cold and distant.

'No need to be so formal,' commented Clement as he closed the door. 'I mean, they're my friends. You could call them by their first name. It isn't at all hard.' He added sarcastically.

Severus rolled his eyes and drew his wand. Grangers and Weasley's eyes widened and they moved back slightly.

'I am not going to murder you,' drawled Severus. 'I merely wish to keep these lessons private. Muffliato,' he said sharply pointing his wand at the door.

Granger's nervous look immediately turned into one of curiosity. 'What was that spell sir? I've never heard of it.'

'Call the papers,' stated Severus sarcastically. Clement sighed, but didn't speak.

'I would not expect you to have heard of it. I never did publish or allow anything about that spell to be published.' He explained in a low serious voice, curious as to how Granger would feel about his skills at creating spells.

'Wow,' murmured Granger softly as she sat down in the chair slightly to his left. Clement occupied the middle chair, while Weasley, still looking rather nervous, sat to the right.

'So,' began Severus, meeting all three children's eyes. 'What has Clement told you about occlumency?'

The answer to this question would determine how he moved forward. If they already had the basic idea of what it was then Severus would not waste time retelling them. Clement's two friends glanced at him. Clement smiled at them, encouraging them probably.

'Erm, just that it helps you to defend you mind.' Stated Granger, meeting Severus' eyes.

'He didn't go into specifics,' added Weasley. Unlike Granger, the redhead refused to meet Severus' gaze. Still nervous, though it wasn't as though Severus had done much to welcome the two.

Perhaps he should make more of an effort, if only for Clement's sake. It was difficult, however to lessen his cold demeanor around two students. He was their professor after all and that entailed a certain relationship be kept. There were many potential ways a more informal relationship could be seen and Severus would prefer to avoid most of the assumptions. Besides he wasn't their friend, nor did he want a closer relationship with them.

He frowned at Clement. 'You could have saved me some time by explaining it,' he said sarcastically.

Clement merely rolled his eyes and grinned. 'I had a lot going on at that point. Forgive me for not considering the inconvenience it would cause you.'

Granger and Weasley stared openly at Clement, clearly shocked at his retort. Most likely they felt the good natured ribbing was serious. Not that it really mattered, they would eventually figure it out or Clement would tell them. Inwardly Severus smiled at Clement's reaction; it showed how well they were getting to know one another. He didn't show this outwardly, as he worried how Clement's two friends would react. In addition, though he would never admit it, he was a little afraid of people getting to know him. Of course the sarcasm and cruelty he showed as a teacher were a part of him, but to a lesser extent then most would realize. It was easier if they did not accept him or like him if he was pushing them away to begin with.

'Occlumency is a complicated branch of magic dealing with, as Clement so astutely told you, defending your mind from external penetration. The Dark Lord and many –'

Before Severus could continue Weasley blurted out, 'why do you call him the Dark Lord? Don't his followers call him that?' He had said this quickly and had gone pale when he finished, as though shocked he had actually said it.

Before Severus could respond, Clement turned to Weasley and snapped, 'Ron, you said you'd at least try and accept him. It doesn't seem like you're willing when you accuse him like that. I trust him, Dumbledore trusts him and what's in the past should stay there. Don't accuse him again.' The last sentence was worded like a threat.

Never before had someone defended Severus so vehemently. Dumbledore of course had defended him, but Severus had suspected the man had other reasons besides Severus' wellbeing and freedom. Clement just did it because he cared, which meant more the Severus than staying out of Azkaban had.

Weasley looked visibly shocked at Clement's reaction. He opened his mouth and closed it again, apparently speechless. Hermione was watching him carefully, looking exasperated.

'Mate, I'm sorry. It just came out. I will try; it'll just take some time.'

Clement sighed again. 'Fine, but like I said, do not accuse him of that again.'

Weasley nodded. Severus could not help but notice that though Clement had gotten an apology, he, Severus, had not. He was not going to push the issue' things were tense enough without a grudging apology being forced onto Weasley. He sighed softly and continued.

'The Dark Lord and many of his followers possess the ability to penetrate the mind using Legilmency. The proper use of occlumency will shield either parts of or your entire mind, depending on what is needed. Control is the most important aspect of learning this skill.' Concluded Severus seriously.

He stared at the two students. Granger looked determined, her face was set. Weasley's face was pale but his mouth was set in a grim line. Clement was watching the two of them, occasionally glancing at Severus.

'So, professor, where do we begin?' Asked Granger, eyes alight with the prospect of a challenge.

'To begin, you need to work on self control.' This first comment was more directed at Weasley. 'Being calm in stressful situations and controlling your emotions. Clearing your mind before going to sleep or even in situations where you find your emotions are rampaging out of control. This will not only aid you in regards to performing occlumency but in casting other spells and staying calmer in general. Many also find that nightmares occur less often.' Severus glanced at Clement.

'So how do we do that?' Granger questioned. Severus was surprised she had not brought parchment in order to take notes.

'Begin by clearing your mind, letting your emotions go. Relax, particularly before you go to sleep. It is at that point when your mind is at its weakest, even more so if you are overly emotional. There are varying methods to achieve this, including meditation. Most are easily done on your own. You may have to try a few before you find one that is right for you. Both of you could utilize visualization, as I had Clement begin with. A safe or relaxing place will work best. In addition breathing exercises should help you remain calm as well. Clement should be able to help you with these. Granger,' he added, 'you may be able to find some books on these subjects, though books on occlumency in particular are something you will not find.'

Granger nodded. 'So is that it?'

'For now,' replied Severus. 'I have realized that immediately having you defend your mind is not the way to go about things. Once you feel you are prepared then you shall defend yourselves. Clement has found success in shielding himself behind a wall of emotions, but the more common way is to shield your emotions behind nothingness.'

'Sev,' said Clement suddenly. 'What if we let them see our shields? Then they could have an idea of what to aim for.'

Severus did not respond immediately, instead he stared at Clement for a moment, trying to discern if he was being serious. Let two children into his mind? Unconsciously he began tapping his fingers.

Before he could respond Clement began talking again. Hurriedly he explained, 'I know you're not comfortable with it, but you're defenses have to be good. Just one time so they can see. I mean it wouldn't have helped me because I'm doing it differently, but it might help them. You would do it for me. Come on Sev, please. Just so that they can learn. You're the one who wants them to learn, who feels it is necessary.'

Why was Clement pushing this? Could he not see how much Severus did not want to do this? The very idea of letting anyone near his mind caused him to shiver slightly. He could remember the Dark Lord, in his paranoia, constantly rummaging through Severus' mind. Even when he had been truly loyal it had been a terrifying and humiliating experience. Dumbledore had felt the need to look through his mind in order to see what Severus was telling him more clearly and though Severus gave him permission, it still angered him.

Allowing anyone a glimpse into his mind well protected or not, went against his sense of self-preservation. Besides he didn't always completely block off his mind, instead he hid what needed to be kept from whoever had utilized Legilmency against him. Would the two earning occlumency slightly faster be worth allowing them so close to his mind? They would, of course, not see any memories.

'They can learn the same way you did,' he snapped. 'I refuse to let them get that close to my mind. If you wish to show them your defenses, be my guest, but I refuse to let them see mine.'

Clement looked stung by Severus' curt answer, resulting Severus explaining in a softer voice. 'They can manage without seeing my shields. Besides it would be best if they learned how to defend before how to attack.' He sighed, but did not go any further. If he did tell Clement the other reason behind his decision he would do so in private.

'If Harr – I mean Clement can learn without resorting to that then I'm sure me and Ron can,' interjected Granger quickly, eyes darting between Severus and Clement.

'Wonderful,' commented Severus dryly.

He was however impressed that Granger was adapting to who Clement was. He assumed Clement had asked the two to address him as such.

'Before you two leave I just would like to reiterate what I assume Clement has already told you. Do not go around telling people about this. It is a secret for a reason. Whatever Clement decides to tell you about this or myself had better stay between you three, if it does not,' before Severus could continue his threat Clement, scowling, spoke up.

'Severus there's no need to threaten them. Just leave them alone, they won't tell anyone until we decide it's time. There's no need to treat them like they can't deal with it.'

Severus' scowl matched Clements.

'What if they do tell someone?' he asked silkily, eyes narrowed.

'That's the thing, they won't! Merlin, why do you worry so much?'

'One of us has too,' Severus retorted.

Granger and Weasley both looked extremely uncomfortable. Both were perched on the edge of their seats.

'Er, Harry,' Weasley stopped at the look both Clement and Severus threw at him. Weasley was apparently a little less able to change his way of thinking in comparison to Granger. Unsurprising really. 'Clement, professor... If that's everything, me and Hermione will just be going.'

'Yes, we are finished here.'

Clement shot him a look before stating, 'I'll see you two in the common room. I'd say me and Severus aren't finished.'

'Obviously,' intoned Severus, happy that the two Gryffindors were leaving. He would prefer to take this disagreement somewhere more private. 'Do not forget to practise.' He added as Granger and Weasley beat a hasty retreat.

Immediately Severus and Clement rose and followed the two out of his office. Without speaking they made their silent way to his rooms. Severus was fuming over Clement's lack of self preservation. He was blinded by his refusal to see the worst in people. Weasley had proved he could not be trusted by the way he acted and yet Clement had still had told him. Granger made slightly more sense, she had not turned her back on a friend. Still his trusting nature could get him killed.

'Merciful,' they both stated.

Severus swept through first and neither sat. Instead they stood glaring at each other.

'I worry,' Clement scowled. 'Just not about ridiculous things like my friends betraying me, I know that they'll stick by me. They're trying, but I thought you'd put in a little more effort. This is important to me!'

'I know that,' responded Severus crossing his arms. 'First of all you know I was against this to begin with. I am not their friend, nor do I particularly want to be. They can be your friends. Secondly just because you are friends now doesn't mean it will last forever. Did Weasley not prove that this year?'

'He's still my friend!' Exclaimed Clement. 'Just because you have trust issues because of whatever happened to you and Lily after I vanished doesn't mean I need to have them too!'

_That was low,_ thought Severus. Clement had absolutely no right to bring up a time he had not known about. He had no idea what had happened and he was throwing suspicions out. It was slightly obvious that he and Lily had fallen out. He was fairly certain that letter had said former best friend after all.

With a cold voice and a colder face Severus responded. 'You could learn from the past. What happened between her and I taught me to be more careful.'

'More distant, you mean.' Clement snapped.

'Perhaps. It has kept me alive and you would do well to learn that not everyone can be trusted. They can lead you down incorrect paths and betray you.' Not only was he thinking of Lily, but of his former classmates. They had offered acceptance and stupidly he had accepted it, beginning his path to the Dark Lord.

'Ron and Hermione won't do that. They have values and morals. They're loyal and true friends. Who led you down a dark path? I know for sure Lily didn't.' Clement questioned forcefully.

'Other students,' Severus replied shortly. 'I am just trying to help you.'

'You're doing a poor job of it. Maybe your old friends were evil, but I've known Ron and Hermione for four years and I trust them alright. I trust them. You'll just have to accept that.'

With that Clement turned and strode out of the room.

'Clement!' Called Severus, but his brother didn't turn back.

Severus sat down heavily. It wasn't that they hadn't argued before, but it always left him feeling slightly ill. Before of course they would make up once they got back home. Now it could be a week or more if Cement decided to avoid him. Admittedly they both needed to calm do afterwards but Severus did not enjoy being angry with Clement or having Clement be angry with him. HowSeverus still felt he was right to not trust those two Gryffindors. Perhaps they would prove him wrong but until such time came he would not let them get close to him. Besides he was their professor and a friendship would be unprofessional. That was a good excuse, perhaps Clement would accept that, as he was unwilling to listen to Severus' advice.

Devaki sprung onto his lap and Severus allowed his cat to distract him for a while as he tried to banish the fear that Clement may not return to these rooms.

**Clement**

Fuming he stalked up towards his common room. Severus was being completely stupid. Obviously Hermione and Ron could be trusted. If Severus refused to trust people because of his school mates then that was his problem. Clement wouldn't let it affect his friendships.

It was a weak point of Severus' that he refused to see the best in people. He was always caught up in such pessimistic thoughts regarding the future and people in general. Maybe if Severus lightened up his only friend wouldn't be a cat. Honestly, the man needed human companionship but seemed to revel in denying it to himself. Severus had thoroughly applied himself to being as solitary as possible. Pushing away students, though Clement didn't know this for sure, he expected his brother pushed away members of the Hogwarts staff as well.

Well, if he was afraid of getting hurt then, again, that was Severus' problem. It didn't have to bind Clement. He could make his own decisions regarding who he trusted. Clement didn't want to deny himself friends and companions as Severus had done to himself. They were the main reason he was alive and why he loved life so much.

When he arrived at the common room, he immediately sought out Ron and Hermione who were huddled in a corner, talking quietly. They glanced up and went silent as Clement hurried towards them.

'I'm sorry about him,' whispered Clement furiously. 'He defiantly could've put in more of an effort. Besides he wants you to learn and he won't even go the extra mile?'

'He'll have his reasons,' Ron replied quietly. 'Not saying I like him or anything, but who'd want a couple students digging around in their mind?'

'It's not like you two would actually get inside his mind. You'd see, well I'm not too sure, nothingness maybe. His shields' scowled Clement, still angry over the blunt refusal to use his idea.

'He'll have his reasons,' repeated Hermione, watching Clement closely.

Clement frowned before speaking again. 'Well he didn't need to be so formal either, not in that situation. You're my friends, he's,' Clement lowered his voice,' my brother. Why can't he drop the sarcastic formality?'

'I'm with you mate,' agreed Ron. 'To be honest I expected him to be different, the way you were talking about him.'

Clement opened his mouth but before he could continue, Hermione spoke up.

'We may be your friends,' she whispered calmly, in contrast to Ron and Clement's angry tones. 'But we're still his students. Honestly he has to maintain some formality, especially when we're still in school. It's ethical and keeps all of us above suspicion.'

'Suspicion?' retorted Clement. 'Of what?'

Hermione went slightly red and replied. 'Well, favouritism among other things.'

Ron raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything.

Clement on the other hand whispered angrily, 'he shows favouritism to his students. No one's suspicious about that.'

'You said yourself he has his reasons. I don't want to hear them,' she added quickly as Clement opened his mouth and prepared to tell her the reasons and why they currently made him angry. Severus shouldn't go back to the Death Eaters and therefore he shouldn't have to show favouritism to those students. 'You're upset and you'll probably regret telling us. But keep it in mind.'

Clement frowned, the anger he had felt was waning. 'Still, he could've been a little nicer.'

Ron nodded but Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Talk to him about it and I'll bet he says the same things I just explained.' She stated confidently.

'I'm going to bed,' snapped Clement.

He was annoyed by Hermione's and even Ron's arguments. Maybe they were right but sometimes it was nice to just be angry at someone. Their comments made Clement feel upset with himself for arguing with Severus over something that they should have just talked about calmly. That and Hermione was probably right, Severus must have good reasons for doing what he did.

**December 4**

**Severus**

Having just finished teaching his favorite class, seventh year N.E.W.T. students, Severus was sweeping towards the great hall. His ruminations about how his and Clement's last discussion had ended and what he could have done differently were cut off by a curt, worried voice.

'Severus!'

It was Karkaroff and he looked rattled. He was rubbing his left arm.

'We need to talk,' he continued in the same low voice.

'I see no reason for a discussion,' replied Severus coldly as he continued walking. Judging by Kararoff's appearance and the way he rubbed his arm, Karkaroff wanted to talk about the Dark Lord apparently imminent return. Something Severus had no desire to disucss.

'You can't ignore it Severus. It's darkening every day.'

'Not where anyone can hear,' snarled Severus turning his head to glance down the deserted corridor.

'Then perhaps we could take this somewhere more private.' Karkaroff smirked, apparently under the delusion that Severus was willing to discuss this with him.

'Not now,' snapped Severus moving to stride past Durmstrang's headmaster.

'What do you plan to do?' Karkaroff asked urgently as he hurried to match Severus' long strides.

'I plan to remain here,' stated Severus coldly, eyes darting around as they continued down the still deserted hall.

'You are sure he would, I mean you're sure of your welcome?' Stammered Karkaroff.

So Karkaroff was intelligent enough to be scared of how the Dark Lord would welcome him back. Having turned in so many Death eaters, including Severus, very few were willing to welcome him back to the fold. Severus himself felt nothing but contempt for the coward walking alongside him.

'I am more confident then you are,' smirked Severus before they emerged in a more crowded corridor, effectively ending the conversation. Karkaroff shot him a look of annoyance but fell back.

The students parted in front of him, their conversations quieted slightly. Severus barely noticed this as he strode towards the Great Hall. His mind was now occupied with the dilemma of what he would do. At the beginning of the year he had planned to spy for the Headmaster and Dumbledore would still expect this.

But would it be in Clement's best interests?

Of course, knowing what the Dark Lord was up to could only help the cause and therefore Clement, who still had a large part to play. If he did cosy up to the Dark Lord and his followers he may be able to convince them to cease the hunt for Clement's blood. However, Severus knew that Clement would worry, particularly on the nights that Severus knew would come. The nights when he would miss dinner and return injured.

There was no guarantee but it seemed the best course of action, especially if, as Severus anticipated, Clement's looks continued to change. If they did not and Severus could not persuade the Dark Lord to halt his quest to kill clement, then knowledge of what the Dar Lord's plans were would be immensely important to keeping Clement out of danger. Would the cost to him physically and mentally as well as the potential physiological effects of worrying on Clement be worth it?

**A/N **So there's chapter 19. This one defiantly took off in an unexpected direction at least regarding their argument. Let me know what you think of this chapter. The next chapter should see them make up and talk about girls among other things.


	20. Chapter 20

**Dedication: **To Usain Bolt, because even though the Olympics are over it always goes back to Usain Bolt.

**December 9**

**Severus**

He was not sure if Granger or Weasley would come this week. Being honest with himself, Severus still was not sure if Clement would come. The Potions lesson yesterday had not left any time for discussions of the private sort. His bad mood over both their agreement and Karkaroff's attempts to talk had not helped matters regarding the lesson. The annoyance he felt about both translated to a more hostile environment for the children to learn. Something, perhaps, he should be working to improve. It was difficult however, especially when Longbottom melted another cauldron, putting the entire class at risk.

Shaking his head, Severus checked his watch. It was now past the time when Clement should have arrived. Frowning Severus began to gather his papers, hoping that Clement would be waiting in his quarters. Hopefully their disagreement would not be enough to keep Clement away.

Despite this hope Clement was not there. Resigning himself to a lonely evening, Severus settled down to grade. Harshly he picked apart each essay. He had always been a hard marker. Perfection, in his mind, was not unattainable when it came to essays. Some hard work and you could get the information and reword it. It was nowhere near as difficult as actually brewing the potion, so if a student could not turn in satisfactory homework, odds are they cannot brew a satisfactory potion.

Around ten minutes passed before Severus heard the portrait swing open. Assuming it the Headmaster, Severus did not look up, preferring to finish the essay he was currently grading.

He did look up when he heard his brother's voice. 'Sorry I'm late. Hermione wanted some advice and I told she could just ask you, but she said we should probably talk alone and by the time I advised her I was late,' Clement panted as he sat down.

'I did not think you would come,' stated Severus softly, shunting the large pile of parchment to the side.

'Why not?' Questioned Clement who looked genuinely confused before a look of realization crossed his face. 'You were worried I would still be angry about that argument? I was and I'm still upset but I'm not going to avoid you. Besides, before I decide to hold a grudge I should hear if you've got anything else to say.'

Clement's mature perspective regarding their argument really impressed Severus, but having been spent the time he had with Clement, it no longer surprised him. It did however make him feel proud as few teenagers would contest to listening to another side of an argument.

Without any preamble Severus launched into the explanation he hadn't yet given. 'I have had people enter my mind without permission. I may be able to conceal what I must but it still makes me feel,' he paused, unsure how to put his feelings to words. 'Weak, I suppose. I prefer to avoid it if I can.'

'I didn't even think,' muttered Clement. 'I guess Voldemort would've invaded your mind to check your loyalty.'

Severus nodded, but didn't speak.

Clement continued, 'I suppose it makes sense then. You had good reasons not to let them see, and even if I think it would help, I'll drop it. I'm sorry for bringing up what are probably terrible memories.'

Severus shrugged, thankful that Clement would not push the topic any further and that they had resolved their issues. The discomfort he felt when he remembered his thoughts being laid bare was minor in comparison to the relief he felt. They had argued, yes, but they had forgiven each other. They had not even needed words. It was just understood.

'Thank you,' he murmured softly, showing his gratitude that they had made up. 'How have your friends made any progress?'

'Alright I think. Hermione found and book and she and Ron are trying to figure what'll work best for them. They said they'd let me know when they're ready to take the next step, but until then I can come alone.' Clement smiled as he told Severus this.

Severus returned the smile, happy that they would be able to spend time alone together.

'Wonderful,' he commented sincerely. 'Is there anything else you wish to discuss before we begin?'

'You said others led you in a direction you didn't want to go,' began Clement hesitantly. 'Why did you let them? I mean, you're a solitary person, so.' He trailed off, watching Severus closely.

'It is not as though I never wanted to have more than one friend. When I was sorted, they accepted me and later on, after fifth year mostly, they wanted me around and appreciated my talents. It meant a great deal to me and they certainly did not help me make the right decision, though I thought they did.' Replied Severus softly, embarrassed that he had been so easily won.

'What happened in fifth year?' Clement keenly asked.

Of course he had picked up on that. Severus cursed himself for being so specific with his timeline. He knew he would have to tell Clement at some point, it may as well be today. Still the memory of pushing away Lily Evans still hurt and now he feared what Clement may think of him. Lily had never forgiven him for it, but hopefully Clement would. Of course if Clement could forgive Severus for leading the Dark Lord to him and his second family, then it was likely that Clement would forgive him for this.

'We had just finished our Defense O.W.L and I was going through the paper. Potter and Black attacked me and Lily came to my defense.' Severus paused, his feeling of guilt and anguish seemed to block his throat.

Clement looked confused but content to wait for Severus to continue.

'I told her,' began Severus before he took a deep breath continued. 'I told her that I didn't need help from filthy Mudbloods like her.'

Clement gasped, 'She was our friend and you told her that. What happened to blood status doesn't matter?'

'It was a mistake,' replied Severus quietly, looking down at his hands. 'I was angry and humiliated. I should not have said it.'

'Right about that,' muttered Clement.

'But I did and by doing so I pushed her away forever. I tried to apologize but she wouldn't have it and, well, it was not as though I expected her to forgive me. I did not expect everything to end as a result but my choice in companions did not help. We never spoke again after that. It is in the past now. I try not to dwell on it.' Finished Severus curtly, closing the subject. He did not wish to speak of that time in his life any more than he wanted to think about it. As a result he never spoke of it. As much as venting your feelings to another was supposed to help Severus preferred to hide it away.

Fortunately Clement seemed to get the unspoken message and dropped the subject, though he glared at Severus reproachfully for a few minutes before they began practicing the occlumency in earnest.

Before Clement left at the end of their lesson Severus brought up a question he had been considering since the end of the first task.

'What were the golden eggs for?'

'They contain clues for the second task. They screech when you open you them, at least mine does.' Replied Clement quickly as he stood to leave the room. How much had Severus' actions as a teenager upset Clement? Normally he would be, perhaps not eager, but willing to stay and discuss matters.

'Interesting,' murmured Severus. 'If you need any help to decipher the clue I –'

'I'll figure it out,' stated Clement confidently. 'There's plenty of time. If the other champions can do it then so can I. I'll see you later Severus.' Clement left quickly.

'Have a good evening,' called Severus softly, unsure if Clement had even heard him.

At least they had not parted after shouting at each other but this did not seem much better. Perhaps he should have allowed Clement to ask him for more details about what had happened or at the very least, he should not have closed the subject off completely. Perhaps now was the time to relive and forgive himself for what he had done in the past. Maybe Clement could offer the escape from chasing retribution.

**December 11**

**Severus**

A great buzz had spread throughout the school, a result of the Yule Ball being announced to the students. This ball, in Severus' mind, was the worst part of the entire tournament. Not only would he be forced to chaperone the event but every student above fourth year would stay at the school. The result would be that the normally fairly quiet holidays would instead be filled with teenagers who had nothing productive to do. This of course would lead to an increase in pranks and other such actions that would cause Filch to demand more teachers to help patrol the halls at all hours. In short this Christmas would be a far cry from a relaxing one.

Not only would the holiday be filled with hyper active children, but classes leading up to the holiday would be filled with distracted children. Not as though half his classes were filled with distracted students. Now however the distractions would be slightly larger and far more focussed on romantic elements. It was ridiculous particularly when many of them had major exams approaching. Perhaps a few would manage to surprise him by keeping their focus. A test on the last day should help. It would help sort out the dedicated students from the throng.

With that decided Severus finished his dinner and strode towards his office, mentally sorting out his collection of exams in order to decide which ones to use for his various classes.

**December 16**

**Clement**

'I think it would be best if we waited until after the holidays to begin really defending out mind. I'm feeling more confident but not ready yet. Will you and Snape be meeting over the holidays?' Added Hermione curiously.

'I'm sure that won't be a problem. Despite really wanting you guys learn this, I don't think Severus is all that excited to spend more time with you two.'

'Well,' began Hermione smiling slightly. 'What did you expect? I doubt he really loves any of his students. He probably needs time to get used to it.'

Ron just rolled his eyes. 'Don't worry too much mate. I'm not so eager to spend time with him either, no offense.'

'Shocking Ron,' Clement stated, rolling his eyes in return. 'Anyway I hope so. I mean we've been arguing a little but they don't seem to last long.'

'I hope you're arguing about the exam he's set,' sighed Ron. 'Who sets a test on the last day of term? It's cruel ruining the last week with revision.'

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'I don't see you revising all that hard.'

'You leaving yet Harry?' Questioned Ron quickly, apparently eager to change the subject.

'Yeah, I'll see you two later. Don't work too hard.' Snickered Clement as he left the common room.

As he made his way down the Severus' room his thoughts returned to what Severus had told him about his fifth year. It had been terrible yes, but half their relationship was based on forgiving past mistakes. Clement had already forgiven Severus for leading Voldemort to him and the Potters. This however, somehow, seemed different. Maybe it was because they were talking about Lily as she had been as a child. She had been Clement's friend and had he been still there he would've chewed Severus out. But he hadn't been and he wasn't sure if it was worth it to continue being angry at Severus for it. It had happened and nothing could be done about it. He wished Severus hadn't firmly closed the subject. Clement didn't really have any other question but he wished Severus would be more open. It would've shown more trust but as Hermione had said everyone has a right to not speak about things. He didn't want to press Severus and risk arguing again. He did wonder why Lily hadn't forgiven him. She had been a kind person and Clement had troubles seeing her holding a grudge against her best friend for something he had regretted and apologized for. Something else had to have happened or been happening leading up to the event. Though Clement was curious, he decided to let Severus tell him when Severus wanted to. He was prepared to wait for a little bit. He did hope that Severus would tell him before the year ended. By that point Clement planned on asking him outright.

'Merciful,' he stated before walking into Severus' rooms.

Severus wasn't there. Some student was probably keeping him late. Clement hoped it wasn't Malfoy again. The blonde Slytherin could find something else to do that didn't involve cutting the time that Clement spent with Severus short. For the first time Clement half wished he had let himself be sorted into Slytherin. Perhaps then Severus would have been kinder for his first couple of years. In addition as a head of house Clement would be able to go see him more often without potentially raising suspicions. He couldn't change his choice but he wondered what could have been if he had.

It wasn't long before Severus entered his rooms, sweeping in his usual fashion holding, as he always did a large pile of parchment. Clement wondered if Severus ever had any free time or if he just marked constantly.

'Hey,' he grinned as Severus sat down across from him.

'Hey,' replied Severus faintly. 'Sorry I am a little late. No Weasley or Granger today.' He commented.

'Nope, they want to wait till after the holidays to start actually defending their minds. Ron's not feeling all that confident anyway. So the first Tuesday afterwards or maybe towards the end of the holidays we'll meet in your office, unless you'd rather –'

Severus cut him off quickly. 'My office will do fine.'

Clement rolled his eyes but didn't comment. He could understand Severus' need for privacy. He himself felt the same regarding his room at Privet Drive. He had even felt it about the cupboard.

'Alright. So how do you feel about the Yule Ball?' Clement asked as a means of changing the subject. He himself wasn't really excited. The evening might be fun, but first he had to ask out a girl and then dance in front of everyone. He had never danced before.

'A frivolous evening,' stated Severus shortly. He frowned. 'I am not very excited for this aspect of the tournament. It is not a bright point in this year, merely another dark cloud of the storm that is this tournament.'

Clement smiled at Severus' metaphor. 'I don't disagree all that much. I don't dance.' He stated.

Severus smirked. 'Nor do I. But I do not have to. You on the other hand,' he trailed off chuckling softly.

'Thanks for all your support. Maybe I should hide out here till it's over. I don't even have a date.' Sighed Clement. Of course he knew who he'd like to ask but she was always surrounded by her girlfriends.

'I'm sure that they are all just lining up to go with you,' commented Severus still smiling.

'Great,' muttered Clement. He doubted Cho would be lining up, though Severus was right. He had been asked by a couple girls much to Ron's chagrin.

'Sev, have you ever asked out a girl?' Clement asked curiously.

He hadn't actually planned to ask Severus for advice on asking out a girl. But maybe Severus would be able to help and therefore solve the problem of asking Cho out.

'No. If you are looking for advice then I am afraid you have come to the wrong person.' Replied Severus softly, his smile shrinking slightly.

'Darn. Here I was hoping you could share some stories and advice.' Snickered Clement, slightly saddened and entertained by the fact that Severus had never had the opportunity to ask someone out. By extension Clement doubted that Severus had ever even been on a date.

Severus shrugged, 'I must apologize for the disappointment. '

Clement shrugged back. 'Not a problem, I'll figure it out.'

'Who is it that you want to ask out?' Severus questioned, looking curious.

Clement squirmed. He was slightly embarrassed about actually liking a girl for the first time. Not only that but telling Severus could open himself up for potential opportunities to be mocked, if only in jest. It would also make it more real and, if Clement did fail to ask her, make his failure more devastating.

'Come on,' urged Severus. 'You can tell me. It is not as though I have anyone to tell.'

'Cho Chang' mumbled Clement quickly.

'The Ravenclaw seeker?' Asked Severus, looking for confirmation.

'That's her,' replied Clement quietly.

'Well you could do worse,' smirked Severus. 'Besides it is your choice. I would suggest that you not procrastinate or someone else will ask her.'

'Of course,' scowled Clement. That was probably the worst thing that could happen. He would finally pluck up the courage only to find that she was already going with someone else. Despite having previously wanted advice on this topic, Clement was quite keen to end this particular conversation.

'Well, let's get to the occlumency.'

'I am confident in your abilities at the moment,' replied Severus, smiling slightly. 'personally I am far more interested in the beginnings of your love life.'

'I don't want to have this conversation yet,' scowled Clement.

'Shall we wait until you have successfully asked her out?' Severus asked with a smile still on his face.

'Yes,' stated Clement empathically causing Severus to laugh quietly. Clement grinned in response, Severus had laughed twice today. It was exciting to see Severus relax so much in his presence. Considering how long it had taken Severus to smile in front of him, laughter was a huge step.

'Very well, occlumency it is.' Said Severus lightly, still smiling as he pulled out his wand.

**December 19**

**Clement**

With barely five days left until the Yule Ball Clement was feeling desperate. His worst fear had been realized, as Cho was going out with Diggory. Also he was not sure what to get Severus for Christmas. Nor was he in the mood to ponder it, angry as he was at Cho's refusal to go because of Cedric. At the moment Clement couldn't fathom a reason as to why he had helped Cedric. Scowling he went to the common room, only to hear Ron's embarrassing failure to ask out Fleur. This put things into perspective for Clement as he hadn't been turned down in public, nor had he asked Cho out in front of a crowd. This perspective allowed his brain to focus on the conundrum of what to give Severus for Christmas. Maybe he shouldn't give him anything, he wasn't a hundred percent sure that Severus still celebrated. However, they were now close enough to warrant gift giving. The main problem was what to get him. He could always do chocolate, but that was impersonal. He wanted to give Severus something special but he was drawing a blank and running out of time.

He was drawn away from his thoughts when Hermione stormed away, angry at Ron for using her as a last resort. Dimly he heard Ron try to set him up with Ginny, only to discover that she was going with Neville.

'That went poorly,' commented Ron. 'I don't suppose you have any new ideas.'

'Not really,' replied Clement sadly.

**December 20**

With four days to go, Clement had finally found a girl to go to the Yule Ball with. Though he wasn't close to Parvati, she was nice enough. If only she giggled a little less. Now was not the time to be choosy, however and Clement was happy she had agreed to go.

Now it was time to solve his other problem. He had done some thinking. Severus had quite a few books, perhaps he would like some more for his collection. He liked the idea of giving Severus a book and he'd throw in some cat treats for Devaki. If Mrs. Figg had taught him anything, it was that people who had pets were happier if their pets were also happy. He grabbed the Marauders' Map and made his way down to the dungeons. When he reached the Great Hall, he pulled out the Map and peered at it, searching for the dot labeled Severus Snape. He was sitting in his office with four students whom Clement didn't know. Hopefully they would keep him busy for a while. He also checked for wandering students. Upon seeing none, he stowed away the map and continued on his way.

He slipped into Severus' rooms and immediately began scanning the bookshelves that dominated the room. He skipped over the nonfiction titles, thankful that Severus had his books organized. The lower shelves housed fiction, most of it written by Muggle authors. Clement had already noticed the old copies The Tales of Beedle the Bard and many novels from the Star Wars universe. There were also a few works by Shakespeare and a large amount of historical fiction. A copy of both The Illiad and The Odessey were shelved alongside a few other books of mythology. A few mystery novels, including The Orient Express, and even more fantasy novels signalled the end of Sev's collection of fiction. There was a small gap between the last book and the end of the shelf, large enough for a few more books. From the looks of the dust, this gap hadn't housed a book in awhile. The last book was The Hobbit. Clement had read this novel before and had enjoyed it immensely. However the Lord of Rings had never really caught his interest. He could see that Severus didn't own that particular trilogy. He wondered whether or not Severus had ever read them. Perhaps he had never sought them out, or he had never known that Tolkien had written more. Where The Hobbit was located on the shelf made Clement feel as though it had been the last Muggle book Severus had purchased. It would be interesting to know what had been going in Sev's life at the time. Perhaps he had joined the Death Eaters and rightly felt that muggle literature wasn't something he should be reading. Hopefully it wasn't some stupid penance or something.

Whatever the reason, Clement decided that he would get Severus The Lord of the Rings and a bag of cat treats. He would need some help attaining them as he doubted Flourish and Blotts sold books by Muggle authors. Perhaps Hermione's parent would help. He could send them some money and they could make the purchase and send the books back with Hedwig. In all likelihood Hermione wouldn't mind much.

Clement quickly left Severus' rooms and hurried towards the library. Normally Hermione would do her homework in the Common Room over the holidays, but with the amount of people staying and with Ron asking he who was taking her to the Yule Ball; she had taken to studying in the library. Clement could see why, it was very quiet. Of the few students who were there most were in fifth year or higher and they were very spread out. Clement spotted Hermione's bushy hair bent over a table and surrounded by books. She was writing furiously.

'Hey Hermione,' whispered Clement. 'Mind if I join you?'

'Hmmm,' she muttered distractedly. 'Oh, yeah sit down.'

She set her quill in the ink pot and gently pushed aside the long essay she had been writing.

Clement didn't want to launch into what he needed from her straight away so he decided to ask about how her homework was going.

'It's going well actually. You know you may want to get going on yours. Doesn't,' she lowered her voice so Clement had to move closer to her to hear, 'Severus have high standards for you?'

It was the first time Hermione had addressed Snape by his given name. Clement wondered how it would make Sev feel. It made Clement feel more normal and it showed him the level of Hermione's acceptance. However the idea of Severus having standards for him to meet made Clement slightly nervous. Severus was his brother. He wouldn't discipline him for not achieving high scores... at least Clement didn't think so.

'We've never really discussed it,' replied Clement before hastily changing the subject. 'Listen Hermione I have to ask you for a favour.' He lowered his voice just as she had and glanced around the library. No one seemed all that interested in his and Hermione's whispered conversation. 'I've decided what to get Sev for Christmas. Problem is, I can't just send Hedwig to fetch it for me. I want to get him the Lord of the Rings trilogy, but I don't think wizard book shops sell them. Would your parents mind getting the books? Obviously I'll give them the money for it.'

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'I'm not all that worried about you not being honest. I don't think my parents will have a problem with it. I've got to send them their gift anyway. I'll do it tonight if you'll have a letter ready.'

'Yeah, I can do that. Thanks Hermione, you have no idea what this means.' Clement whispered fervently.

Hermione smiled. 'It isn't me you should be thanking. However, as I am helping can I use Hedwig? The school owls have been really busy because so many more people are staying this year.'

'Of course, why don't we go to the Owlery before dinner?'

'Sounds fine. Maybe you should get some work done between now and then.'

Clement rolled his eyes at her serious tone. 'It's Christmas Hermione.'

She scowled in return. 'Well at the very least you should try to figure out that egg. Who knows how long it could take.'

Clement nodded half heartedly and left the library after telling Hermione he'd see her later. He walked up to the common room and upon arriving he pulled out a sheet of parchment and dictated a letter the dentists he knew as Hermione's parents.

Three days later Hedwig delivered two packages at breakfast. She looked tired and took a long draught of Clement's orange juice and nibbled on some of his breakfast before soaring towards the Owlery. Hermione took one package and smiling she handed Clement his.

'What's that,' asked Ron curiously. 'You're getting stuff from Hermione's parents?'

'It's a gift for my brother,' replied Clement quietly but happily, glad that it had arrived in time.

'Oh,' replied Ron, 'You mind me asking what it is?'

'A few fictional books,' responded Clement as he began to eat again.

'I hope he likes it,' replied Ron. Though he didn't look thrilled with the idea of Clement giving gifts to their Potions Professor, Clement appreciated the thought.

'Thanks Ron.'

Clement opened the package in the dorm room, feeling extreme relief that everything was right. Now he just needed to wrap it and send Sev a note so they could meet on Christmas Eve as Clement knew he would be unable to sneak away on the 25th.

**Christmas Eve**

**Severus**

The wrapped gift for Clement was sitting on his table beneath a very small fake tree. Not small in the sensed that it barely reached the ceiling or some other nonsense, small as it took less than ten minutes to decorate and could sit on the corner of his table. Normally he would not have one, but he knew Clement would appreciate it. That and there was the added benefit of Dumbledore not lecturing him about the joys of the season. He had already informed the Headmaster that he would be eating in his own rooms. Of the course Dumbledore had objections but they were put to rest by Severus' empathetic claim that he would be happier celebrating alone. The fact that he had to attend the Yule Ball helped convince Dumbledore to leave him alone for the evening. The thing about Dumbledore was that though he was a manipulative man, he did desire to see good in the world. The only problem was it had to be his version of good. Severus shook his head and cast the thoughts from his mind. Tonight would be the first time in many years that he had actually celebrated Christmas with another person who truly cared for him. Dumbledore's position above Severus didn't allow Severus to see the man as a friend. That and the Headmaster was not above making cruel comments to get his way. Severus could honestly say this year that he had looked forward to the day. Well the day before, as he and Clement would have difficulty getting together on the actual day.

Severus had some fond memories of Christmas day when he had been young. One of his fondest was when Clement had still believed in St. Nicolas and had questioned Severus about their lack of gifts. What could have been the death of a childish belief had turned into a memorable Christmas where his mum had written each of them letters. Though he had expected it, it had still been nice. He still had both letters, hidden away in a box. He wondered if Clement had remembered this particular year.

As Clement walked in, Severus immediately allowed a smile to grace his face. Clement grinned back.

'How's your holiday been Sev?' Clement asked brightly as he set down a wrapped present and sat down. Severus hadn't expected him to bring a gift. It pleased him and not just because he would receive something. That they both cared enough to put time and thought into a gift showed how much they cared for each other, despite the disagreements they'd had.

'Relaxing so far,' replied Severus. 'I have gotten all my marking out of the way, leaving me free to pursue more enjoyable tasks. How has yours been?'

'Good. It's nice to relax and not worry about homework for a little bit.'

Severus' eyes narrowed but he didn't comment. He wished Clement had worried at least a little about homework, but he did not want to mention it and potentially ruin the evening. He would bring it up another time.

'How about you egg?' He asked curiously.

'Not a lot of progress,' scowled Clement. 'But let's not discuss it today. I'll figure it out later. It's Christmas and we should be able to enjoy ourselves rather than sit hear puzzling out a clue.'

Severus nodded. 'Enjoying ourselves and relaxing sounds fine by me. Shall we eat or open presents first? I myself am rather hungry, but I could wait.'

Severus was not sure which he would rather begin with. On the one hand he had not eaten much for lunch. On the other hand he was anxious to see if Clement would like the gift he had gotten for him. It seemed easier to let Clement decide what they should do first.

'Presents!' exclaimed Clement happily. Obviously the joy in receiving had not yet died. It was not something that ever did, as Severus could feel excitement at the prospect of exchanging gifts.

'You first,' added Clement as he thrust his gift at Severus. He looked eager, though there was a hint of nervousness in his eyes.

'Alright,' Severus replied as he carefully began to unwrap his gift. He could not contain his excitement which expressed itself as a larger smile.

He lifted the top off the box and grinned. It had been a long time since he had bought any fiction. He pulled out the three books and laid them on the table. He caressed their spines and controlled his desire to open the first one. Beneath the trilogy was a bag of Devaki's favorite treats.

'Thank you,' he stated sincerely. 'I am already anticipating a few quiet evenings spent in the company of these books. Devaki would thank you too. I do not think I would have been happier with anything else.'

Clement grin grew in response to Severus' words.

'I'm so glad you like it!' He exclaimed before hugging Severus tightly.

It took Severus a moment before he could relax, but once he did he lost no time in returning the hug.

Gruffly he told Clement, 'You have got to open yours too. There will be time for more hugging later.'

Clement snickered and sat back down. Severus pushed the gift towards him. Anxiety was building as he watched Clement open it in much the same way he had. A lot of time and thought had been put into this and Severus was extremely worried that Clement would not like it.

'Oh wow,' murmured Clement as he began flipping though the photo album Severus had gotten him. It was filled with stationary pictures of Clement, Severus and Lily. Other mementoes of Clement's childhood had been carefully taped to the pages.

'What's this?' Asked Clement, turning from the album to the other item lying in the box.

'A wand holster, far better than your pocket. Most wizards wear it on their forearm, allowing for easy access. With all that is going on, I feel you will need whatever advantage you can get in regards to defense. Perhaps the extra second may never matter and I hope that will be the case.'

'Cool,' exclaimed Clement as he drew his wand and slipped it in. 'Thanks so much for both of these. They mean a ton.'

'It was nothing. I am very happy you appreciate them.' Severus replied smiling happily. He had been worried that reference to Clements first childhood would be met with tears as a result of how it had ended. But Clement seemed genuinely pleased with the book and the memories it presumably brought back.

Severus vanished the wrappings with a wave of his wand and stated, 'I think some dinner would be a good idea at this point.'

Clement's stomach growled and he smiled ruefully. 'I'd agree.'

'Fifi,' called Severus. She was the only house elf Severus ever really called, especially when Clement was around. She hadn't even needed to be asked to keep their meetings a secret but she had.

'Master Severus,' she bowed. 'What can Fifi be getting for you?'

'Dinner for the two of us,' requested Severus. 'Whatever's being served in the Great Hall will be fine.'

'Right away, sir!' The elf exclaimed before she vanished. Barely a minute passed before she reappeared balancing two trays. 'Here you are sir. Is there anything else you'll be needing?'

'No, thank you.' Severus replied, eyeing the food hungrily as the elf bowed low before vanishing with a crack.

The beginning of their meal passed by quietly as the two steadily ate the food in front of them. As they satisfied their hunger they began to talk again.

'Where's Devaki?' Clement asked as he glanced around the room as if he was looking for the rouge feline. 'Does she normally spend the night with you?'

'Sometimes,' replied Severus smiling fondly at the thought of his cat. 'I let her run free and she comes whenever she pleases.'

'Like Hedwig does I suppose,' commented Clement.

They talked for a few more hours about inconsequential things. It was past Clement's curfew when Severus told him should return to his room. They had spoken of nothing serious. Instead they had just enjoyed each others' company.

**A/N** So what did you all think? Especially about their presents for each other. I spent quite a bit of time thinking that over. Anyway it's been over a year since I started this story and I just want to thank everyone who's been reading. I found stats of where people are reading from that made my night. It's really cool that people from literally around the world are reading this. Anyway thanks again everyone for reading and a special thanks to everyone who's reviewed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Dedication: **To public education. A system a minority of the human race has been able to take advatage of.

**December 25**

**Clement**

He and Ron were walking through the fairy lit garden. Well Clement was walking. Ron was stalking clearly still in a bad mood regarding Hermione. Not to mention his annoyance with Percy. Clement could hear other people wandering about among the rosebushes.

'...don't see what there is to fuss about Karkaroff' Came a very familiar voice. Why was Severus talking to Karkaroff?

'Severus, you can't pretend this isn't happening,' came Kararoff's quiet, anxious reply. 'It's been getting clearer and clearer for months, I am becoming seriously concerned, I can't deny it –'

What was becoming darker and why was Karkaroff so concerned? And since when had he known Severus well enough to be on a first name basis? Hadn't Sirius said that Karkaroff was a Death Eater? And hadn't Severus mentioned being a true follower? Did this have something to with Voldemort? But why wouldn't Severus tell him about it? Surely this was important enough.

'Then flee. Flee I will make your excuses. I, however, am remaining at Hogwarts.'

What would give Karkaroff cause to flee? Didn't his school have powerful protection, as Hogwarts did? Why would he need excuses made and to whom?

The two came into view, Karkaroff looking worried and Severus looking angry. He was blasting the bushes apart, docking points whenever students emerged. Upon catching sight of Clement and Ron he frowned. Karkaroff looked discomposed and began winding his hand around his goatee.

'What are you two doing here?' Severus asked silkily, his eyes meeting Clement's.

It was Ron who answered, with less respect than Clemet would have liked. 'Walking, not against the law, is it?'

Clement expected Severus to at the very least dock points, but instead he turned away and made his way towards the castle. Karkaroff hurried after him, apparently not done talking.

'What was that all about?' Ron muttered as he glanced over his shoulder at the two retreating figures.

'I dunno, Severus hasn't mentioned anything in regards to Karkaroff or being worried about anything.' Clement replied in a whisper.

What was Severus keeping from him? Hadn't they agreed to trust each other? Sure people could have secrets but this sounded really important. Clement would definitely have to talk to Severus about it.

**December 28**

**Clement**

'I think I'm getting the hang of it!' Hermione stated smiling proudly. 'My emotions are getting easier to control.'

'Excellent Hermione,' Clement congratulated. 'Do you think you're almost ready to actually defend your mind?'

'I think so,' she replied hesitantly. 'Are you sure Snape won't make it too difficult? Or mock me? I'm sure I won't get it perfect my first time and who knows what he'll see.' Her hurried questions and panicked look showed Clement how worried and even scared she was.

'He didn't for me. In fact, I'm sure he still hasn't used his full strength and I've been doing well for weeks. He wants these meetings kept secret so he can't go blabbing about you to anyone. And if he does mock you in private, I'll talk to him. I know plenty of things about him that he wouldn't like being mocked about if it comes down to it. But I doubt it will, so don't worry too much.' Clement answered soothingly.

He wasn't a hundred percent sure of his answers. He had gotten to know Severus better throughout the course of the year. As his memories returned he had a better idea of who Severus had been. Of course that brought up the questions of why he had changed. It had surprised Clement that Severus had been willing to discuss his mistakes. Despite knowing more, Clement still didn't know everything about his brother, especially when it came to Clement's two best friends. He could separate how Sev acted in private and how he acted when teaching. He had been given fair reasons for the difference. The way the two personalities combined when Clement had brought Ron and Hermione had been confusing and unexpected. It frustrated Clement that Severus wouldn't relax around Ron and Hermione, nor would he trust them.

'Thanks,' muttered Hermione. 'I know I shouldn't be so worried but –'

She was cut off when Ron entered the classroom. 'I've been looking everywhere for you guys.' He said with exasperation as he pulled over a chair and looked at Hermione closely. 'What are you worried about?'

'I'm thinking of trying occlumency, most likely before term starts.' Hermione replied stiffly.

It had been like this between the two since Christmas. They were polite, but what had happened at the Yule Ball and the resulting argument hung over the two. Clement couldn't help but hope his friends would get over it soon. At least they were talking to each other, unlike last year. Having lost Ron's friendship for a time resulted in Clement being eager for the three to remain close.

'Are you sure about this?' Ron questioned anxiously. 'I know that Harr –'

'Clement,' interjected Clement softly. He realized that Ron would make few attempts to correct himself.

'Clement,' muttered Ron, 'trusts him but that's no reason to let Snape dig around in your mind.'

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Clement trusts and I actually want to learn this. Who knows when it will come in handy? I'll let Professor Snape help me.'

Ron scowled, 'I don't see why Harr–' Clement shot him a look. 'Clement can't teach us,' Ron finished looking at Clement slightly sheepishly.

'I don't know legilimency,' replied Clement coolly. 'Severus is defiantly the best one to teach you both right know. I've got to send him a note if you're feeling ready Hermione. How does the 30th sound?' he asked turning his attention away from Ron.

'Wonderful,' commented Hermione as she stood up and checked her watch. 'I've got to go to the library. See you guy later.'

Ron watched her leave reproachfully before turning to Clement. 'Do you think she's meeting Krum?' He asked aggressively.

Truthfully Clement felt that was exactly what Hermione was doing, but he also knew it wouldn't be best to tell Ron that. Besides, why shouldn't he let Hermione have some privacy? Ron would most likely go tearing after her and ruin her time with Krum. If she wanted to date Krum, well, Clement wasn't going to jeopardize that. 'I dunno,' he replied. 'I'll see you back in the common room. We can get going on that Herbology exam.'

**December 30**

**Severus**

He and Clement had agreed to meet today. Clement had warned him that Granger and Weasley would accompany him. Despite this, Severus knew that he and Clement had something important to discuss alone. That something, of course, was Clement's changing appearance. How were they to explain it if Harry Potter looked like a completely different person. Perhaps that would force their hand and they would tell people about whom Harry truly was. That of course was something he and Clement had to agree upon before any course of action was taken.

Deciding not to dwell on the topic at the moment, Severus pulled out The Two Towers, the second book in the trilogy Clement had given him. Severus had not been kidding when he said the remainder of his holidays would be, mostly work free, giving him quite a bit of leisure time. Most of this time was currently dedicated to reading the books he had been given for Christmas. The books, so far, had proven to be very good.

Around a half hour passed before it was time to meet Clement. Severus had decided to wait in his office in case his brother's two friends did come. He set aside the book, annoyed at having to stop, and began walking towards his office.

He met the three in front of his door and saw with a small amount of satisfaction that both Granger and Weasley looked extremely nervous. Perhaps that feeling stemmed from his intense teaching style and a bias against Gryffindor house. Whatever it was, Severus felt he needed to work on it, as he doubted Clement would appreciate it.

He inclined his head slightly and held the door open as the three walked ahead of into his dark office. The door shut behind Severus with a snap, leaving the four in nearly pitch darkness for a few moments. Severus pulled out his wand and flicked it. The candles on the desk and shelves lit the room with a soft glow. A fire started in the hearth, warming the room as well as lighting it.

Severus caught a look of relief on his students' faces as they sat down. Whether it was the increased warmth or lack of darkness he wasn't sure. Whatever it was, the two's faces changed, becoming nervous again.

'Good evening,' intoned Severus dryly. 'I am assuming you are both prepared to defend your minds.'

'I think so,' replied Hermione slowly.

'Perhaps you are not,' stated Severus, refraining from rolling his eyes by an extreme force of will. 'If you do not have the confidence then you are not likely to succeed.'

Granger bit her lip and then spoke, more clearly and forcefully than before. 'I am ready. Clement's been helping me practice a little and I have been working hard.'

Severus nodded. He appreciated her confidence. He felt that between her and Weasley she had the better chance of succeeding. She had the focus and the will. Weasley, on the other hand, seemed content with being average. He did the work but in a laid back way. Severus doubted that Weasley had any true motivation to really learn occlumency, though Severus was impressed that Weasley was here and apparently willing to try.

'Very well Miss. Granger. How about you Weasley?'

'Er, I'm not feeling all that confident.' The red head trailed off, looking uncertain. 'I'll just watch this time I think. Practice a little more before I let you into my mind.' He finished stoutly glaring at Severus, who merely raised his eyebrows.

'Very well then. If you do plan to hover then I request that you stay quiet.' Severus glanced at Clement who was frowning at him. Severus frowned back, before smirking slightly. Clement did not have much to be upset about in Severus' opinion. If Weasley was just going to sit there then, at the very least, he did not need to distract Granger who was willing to try.

'So, should I go first?' Clement queried, 'or do you think I'm good?'

'You are probably fine for now. You can hold me off, though I have yet to come at you at full strength. Perhaps the time has come. If Granger is prepared we shall begin with her.' Severus directed his gaze at the bushy haired girl in front of him. 'What defense have you decided to utilize?'

'Why do you need to know?' Weasley asked, though he did not look confused or eager to know the answer.

'So I can see where she needs to improve,' Severus replied shortly. 'I cannot help if I do not know what you are aiming for.'

Weasley remained silent and Granger nodded. 'That makes sense,' she said understandingly. 'I've been practicing the lack of emotions, rather than Harry, er,' she blushed and hastily corrected herself. 'That is, Clement's method.'

Severus nodded and drew his wand for the second time. 'I shall give you a few moments to prepare yourself. Inform me when you feel ready.'

It was quiet for nearly a minute while Granger gathered her thoughts. Severus watched her carefully, as did her two best friends.

She broke the silence by informing them she was ready. Her voice was quiet, yet strong and she met Severus' gaze without flinching.

'Legilimens,' intoned Severus.

Granger was unable to hold off his attack for more than a few seconds. Severus caught a few glimpses of who he assumed were her parents, as well as Clement and Weasley, before he pulled out.

Granger was breathing hard and looked slightly overwhelmed. It was understandable of course, having one's mind invaded was never a pleasant experience. Despite her practice, the only way to truly build defenses around one's thoughts was to actually defend them.

'That was far more difficult than I thought it would be.' Hermione stated, looking slightly disappointed with herself.

For some unknown reason, Severus felt the need to offer some comfort and encouragement. The urge was odd given that moments ago he had felt pleasure in seeing her anxiety.

'You did well for your first time. I did not attack with full strength, but most inexperienced wizards would be defeated by what I did. You managed to hold me off for a few seconds.' He was telling the truth, he refused to tell her anything less. 'There is obviously room for improvement but if you wish to wait to make another attempt,' he trailed off, watching her carefully.

'Once more,' she stated, determination gleaming in her eyes.

'Are you sure Hermione? That didn't sound easy or enjoyable, having someone invade your mind like that.' Weasley interjected

'Ron, don't. Just because you aren't trying, doesn't mean I can't. And in case you haven't noticed he hasn't mocked me in any way regarding what he saw.' Hermione snapped as she glared at her friend.

'He won't either,' added Clement.

Ron scowled but didn't say anything. Severus had watched the small argument with a small amount of amusement. Granger's defense of him was surprising and Severus truly did not know what he had done to deserve it. Perhaps she and Clement had discussed his behavior prior to this point. Obviously Weasley had not been involved in the conversation.

'Right. I'm ready,' stated Hermione in a calmer voice.

Again Severus attempted to invade her mind, using a small amount of power. He caught glimpses of her childhood, specifically a girl mocking her. He pulled out before he saw too much.

'I think you know have the gist of what I am trying to do. Continue to practise outside these,' he paused for a moment considering his word choice, 'lessons. Will practising in this way once a week be acceptable?'

'Yes,' Hermione replied somewhat breathlessly.

Severus turned his attention to Weasley. Though he doubted the redhead would want to try, he felt it was prudent to at least ask.

'Mr. Weasley do you feel prepared to try or are you here merely to observe?'

'Er, observe only. No offence, but I don't feel comfortable enough to let you into mind.' Ron replied hastily, glaring openly at Severus who merely raised his eyebrows.

He had expected this, but he truly felt it was important for Weasley to learn this. If the Dark lord and his followers rose again, Weasley would be in extreme danger and Severus did not want the boy to be in the middle of a masked group and be unable to defend his deepest thoughts and secrets.

'Next time then,' he stated softly to Weasleys obvious horror.

He turned to Clement, who had not said much to. The changes were becoming more obvious as time moved forward. The hair was less wild, eyes slightly less vivid. Severus would not be surprised if Dumbledore came to him with concerns.

'Would you like to show them how it's done?'

Clement grinned and nodded. What a difference from his first time.

'Ready,' he stated confidently.

Severus didn't speak, instead performing the spell nonverbally. He was met, as always, with a storm of emotion. Minutes passed as he increased the power and focus behind the spell, seeking to unwind the complex web encircling Clement's mind. It wouldn't be long before he could use his full strength. He could sense that Clement was tiring slightly, losing focus as the seconds dragged by. Severus managed to take down Clements defenses and pulled out immediately.

'Excellent. Your improvement has continued. It will not be long before we can truly battle for control of your mind.'

'Then will you teach me Legilimency?' Clement asked an excited gleam in his eye.

'Perhaps,' Severus hedged. He was unsure as to how to teach Legilimency to anyone. In addition, he did not trust anyone, not even Clement, to practise using his mind. He could cross that bridge when they came to it.

'Well ,if that's everything,' Weasley stated bluntly swinging himself out of his chair. 'We should be off.' He glanced at Granger and Clement, obviously eager to leave Severus' office.

'Thank you professor.' Granger acknowledged him with a smile. 'We'll see you later Clement.'

Weasley looked slightly mutinous as Granger half pushed him from the room.

Clement stood up after his two friends had left and Severus mirrored the action, scooping up his novel as he did. Severus walked to the door, holding it open for Clement. No words were needed; both knew where they were going.

Upon arriving at Severus' quarters, they took their usual seats.

'I've noticed something sort of weird.' Clement began, running his hands through his hair. 'Well, my appearance has been changing.' He stopped, watching Severus carefully.

'I have noticed the same,' Severus replied slowly. 'I was hoping to discuss it with you today, actually. I feel there is nothing we can do to stop as we have little knowledge of how Lily and Potter achieved it to begin with. Therefore the question is, what do we do about it?'

'Maybe we could, just tell people. I mean, why not? Or we just let it happen and see how people react.' Clement offered.

'We will have to tell people at some point. I am just worried,' Severus trailed off. He did not wish to tell Clement about his own fears that the Dark Lord was rising. It was not how the students would react, nor the majority of the wizarding public. Severus feared the Dark Lord's reaction, particularly if he returned to the fold.

'Worried about what?' Clement questioned, latching on to the unfinished sentence. 'Does it have something to do with Karkaroff?'

Of course, Clement would have put this together. Severus had hoped his brother would not have put it together so soon... or at all. He had not been pleased to realize that Clement had likely heard part of his conversation with the Head of Durmstrang. He had no desire to tell Clement to anticipate an event that may never come to pass. It was better to prepare him mentally, perhaps even teach him some advanced magic, than to inform Clement that the man who had marked him for death may rise again. Severus was not entirely sure how to respond to Cement's question. He did not wish to lie, but the truth could have unforeseen effects. Despite all of this, he could not help but feel a small smidgeon of pride that Clement had figured it out. He could use his brain.

'In a roundabout way it does. It does not need to worry you, however. Not yet anyway.' Severus watched Clement anxiously, hoping that Clement would trust him and not press for answers at this point in time.

Clement frowned at him. 'When do I need to worry about it? I'm not a child anymore. You can't just keep me in the dark all the time.'

'I know,' Severus stated softly. He did not elaborate. He did know, of course, that he would have to tell Clement sooner rather than later. Despite this, Severus also knew he wanted to put it off for as long as possible. This time around, Clement deserved some happiness. Clement already had enough to fret about with the tournament this year. He did not need more to worry about. Perhaps his conflicted emotions showed, because Clement did not continue his line of questioning.

'Fine, but you have to tell me at some point, alright?'

'I can agree to that. Believe me, if I felt it would help I would tell you now. I will not do anything but worry you needlessly, I promise. But I will tell you eventually.' Severus promised before returning to the beginning of the conversation. 'So shall we just let events unfold and see how people react?'

'Sounds good. I mean, really what could happen that wouldn't if we told them. We'll have a little more time and you can figure out how to avoid what's worrying you. Besides it seems slow enough that it shouldn't be super noticeable till next year.'

Severus nodded. Clement's plan was sound. Sometimes it was best to wait for events to unfold and as Severus felt as though he was waiting on the Dark Lord, it seemed the best plan. If they did not tell anyone, then no one could inform the Death Eaters that still wandered free. That in turn would give Severus more time to figure out what to do in regards to the Dark Lord.

'An excellent plan. How has your holiday been going?' Severus asked, switching to a lighter topic. He hoped to discover how Clement was doing on his egg. Hopefully he was at least attempting to figure it out.

'The second half has been less enjoyable than the second. I should've taken Hermione's advice and done a little more work,' said Clement ruefully.

Severus smiled, 'It would have been good advice to follow. As long as you finish it all to a high standard, there should not be a problem. Have you been working on your clue?'

Clement rolled his eyes at Severus' speech but only addressed the last question. 'A little, but it's been difficult. Too noisy, you know?'

'A vocal clue?' Severus commented curiously.

'Yeah, it screeches when you open it. I'm not too sure what it's about, but I'll figure it out.'

'If you need any help,' began Severus slowly. He was unsure as to how well Clement would accept help. From what he had seen, Clement seemed determined to prove himself through this tournament.

'I'll let you know.' Clement replied rolling his eyes and glancing at his watch. 'Listen I've got an essay to finish before Hermione goes to bed. I'll need a little help with it. See you soon!'

'Good luck with that essay,' Severus stated. 'Enjoy the end of your holiday.'

'You too, enjoy your books.' Clement grinned as he left the room.

'I have been and shall continue to,' called Severus.

**January 5****th**

**Clement**

Clement sat with Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall on the first day back. He constantly glanced up at the Head Table, as he had for the last days of the holidays, watching Severus and hoping Sev wouldn't notice. He couldn't help but be immensely curious regarding what Severus wasn't telling him. Severus seemed to be treating Karkaroff with cool disdain. Clement also noticed that Karkaroff shot nervous glances in Severus' direction. He doubted anyone, aside from himself, was watching closely enough to notice.

'What are you looking at?' Hermione asked curiously.

Clement had honestly forgotten that he and Ron had yet to tell Hermione about what they had overheard. Their conversations had been focussed on Krum and Hagrid's ancestry. Though Clement constantly dwelled on Severus' relationship with Karkaroff he hadn't thought of telling Hermione.

Quickly, Clement relayed what he and Ron had heard. He had no qualms about telling her. She could be trusted implicitly and could help him figure out what Sev was keeping from him. As he told her, her brow furrowed, clearly showing her confusion.

'Interesting,' she mumbled, looking thoughtful. 'They must have known each other before now, but I can't think of why. I suppose I could do some research on Karkaroff and see what I find.'

The last statement was music to Clement's ears. When it came to research, Hermione was the unchallenged master at Hogwarts.

'I'd really appreciate it. He won't tell me anything. Some rot about me not needing to be worried.' Clement rolled his eyes.

Hermione looked at him without speaking.

'You think he's right?' Clement snapped defensively.

'Well,' began Hermione slowly, glancing away from Clements slightly hostile gaze. 'Don't you trust him?'

Clement was thrown by the question and didn't reply. Did he trust Severus? Sev had done a lot for him, was planning to continue being there for Clement. Severus had told Clement some very deep secrets and Clement had trusted Severus with his secret about the Dursleys. So how could he not trust Severus? But now he was going behind Severus' back in order to figure out something apparently being kept from him for his own good. He glanced around the Great Hall, unwilling to meet Hermione's eye. He trusted Severus, he really did. But he really wanted to know about what had Karkaroff so confused.

'Do you still want me to look up Karkaroff?' Hermione whispered, interrupting Clement's thoughts.

'I –' Clement frowned. 'Yes,' he answered, curiosity getting the better of him. He had to know.

Hermione sighed. 'Don't go blaming me if he gets upset,' she huffed before turning back to her breakfast.

**January 6****th**

**Clement**

'Ron have you been practising?' Cement asked, annoyance colouring his tone.

Ron looked at the ground. 'A little.'

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Really?'

'Well,' Ron replied, drawing out the word. He turned to Clement. 'Listen mate, I trust you. It's him I don't trust.'

'That's ridiculous Ron. I went through it and you didn't see me running away screaming. If you aren't going to try then why are you coming?' Hermione snapped.

Ron scowled. 'I need to...' He trailed off, glancing at Clement who began making assumptions.

'Do you think you need to protect us? You say you trust me but you think you need to watch over me? Over Hermione? No offense but that's slightly crazy.'

'Well mate, you can't say that he's been putting forward his best foot. He's still a strict, er, task maker.'

Clement could easily tell that Ron had been heading in a different direction. He did appreciate that Ron had changed tracks but it irked him that Ron would be so uncaring about what he said about Severus. He opened his mouth to retort but Hermione beat him too it.

'Ron! He's still our teacher and whatever you or Clement think that has certain standards. Besides he can't completely alter his personality, especially around people he isn't fond of. If we want him to treat us better we need to gain his respect. Sure he's a strict task maker, but if we work hard he'll respect us more. And that's something you haven't been doing.' She frowned reprovingly at him.

Both Ron and Clement stared at Hermione, shocked by her defense of their potions professor. Clement was also surprised that she had included him. He didn't think his standards for Sev's behavior were too unreasonable. But maybe Hermione had a point.

'Well if that's what you,' muttered Ron angrily. He looked upset. 'I guess I'll leave you too it as I haven't "worked hard enough."' He stalked way.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to Clement.

'Don't say he didn't deserve. Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh, but I couldn't handle his hovering.' She sounded as though she was trying to convince herself that she had said the right things.

'We'll give him some time. He probably needed to hear it. We'd better get going or we'll be late.'

Maybe he should have gone after Ron, but it was too late now. He couldn't deal with losing Ron's friendship again but he also couldn't deal with Ron's lack of trust.

When they entered Severus' office, Clement caught the small flicker of shock that crossed Severus' face. It was quickly suppressed and the reason for it was quickly made clear.

'No Weasley today,' he commented. 'It is good to see you are dedicated.'

'Thank you sir,' Hermione replied, eyes gleaming.

By the end of her near half an hour lesson Hermione was breathing hard but her eyes were sparkling. She was already showing small improvements, though she couldn't keep Severus at bay for very long. It reminded Clement of his first lessons. He sensed that Hermione's determination was proving extremely helpful in her quest to master what Severus was teaching.

'You have been working hard.' Severus stated. 'This will have to continue if you wish to be successful. In fact, you may have to practise more than Clement did. I suspect he has a more innate grasp of this branch of magic.'

Clement beamed, easily recognizing the pride behind Sev's last statement. His greatly bolstered his self-confidence.

'Clement,' continued Severus,' your improvement has been steady throughout this year. The speed at which you managed to master this skill was very impressive. I feel you may be ready for a taste of what a true battle for your mind would be like. That is, I shall attack with full strength. If you are not prepared, then it can wait.' He added.

Rather than feeling nervous, Clement felt a thrill at the prospect of such a challenge. In addition, his confidence had been growing. It took Severus extremely long times to enter his mind.

'I'm ready,' he stated, meeting Severus eyes with a confident gaze.

Severus inclined his head. 'Miss. Granger, of course, may leave or remain according to your preference.'

'She can stay for the first time.' Clement turned to Hermione. 'You're probably just as curious as I am.'

In contrast to Hermione's small smile Severus frowned slightly, his eyebrows raised. 'I do hope by first time, you mean the only time today. Attacking and defending one's mind at full strength is immensely exhausting, particularly for a wizard your age.'

'Alright,' Clement agreed easily. He wondered exactly how much power Severus could put into this attack. He hoped it was around what they had already been practising, though he suspected Severus had more in him than that.

'Prepare yourself.'

As Severus spoke his face hardened, as though he was preparing as well. Though Clement immediately brought up his defenses, the idea that he wouldn't be given warning if this was real flashed through his mind.

Clement had thrown up a strong defense just as the silent spell hit him. It contained far more power than he had ever faced. Being honest, he hadn't thought Severus could conjure such power and use it against him. Perhaps it was the very definition of tough love. But there was no time for such thoughts as Clement's entire being dedicated itself to repelling the force jabbing at his mind. Though it felt like hours, it wasn't long before Severus tore down Clement's defenses. It did, however take longer for Severus to pull out. In that time Clement feared he may have caught a glimpse of his and Hermione's conversation. It was this that caused a surge of power that was enough to throw Severus form Clement's mind and allow Clement to enter Sev's. It only took Severus seconds to repel the unexpected attack.

Gasping, Clement allowed the room to come back into focus, taking in Hermione's awed expression and Severus' apparent exhaustion. He had never shown that Clement's lessons had affected him. Did he feel as tired as Clement by the end of most? Or did his age make him more immune to the strenuous effects?

'You've been holding a lot back,' accused Clement, still breathing hard. Not that he had expected Sev to use his full strength from the get go but he had hoped that there would've been less of a difference.

'It has been a long time since I have had to do that,' Severus murmured apologetically. 'I had forgotten my own strength. You did hold your own extremely well. All that now remains is to increase your endurance so you can reliably hold off such attacks.' He turned to Hermione, apparently disregarding what he had seen in Clement's mind. How long would he ignore it? 'Did you learn anything Miss Granger?'

'How far I have to go,' Hermione replied quickly. 'That was really impressive, both of you. Anyone could tell that you were expending huge amount of energy and focus.'

Honestly, now Clement wished Hermione would leave. If Severus was going to call him out, he'd rather get it over with. Besides he wanted to know why Sev had lingered and didn't fancy asking in front of Hermione. He didn't think Severus had done it on purpose, but he really didn't know.

He caught Hermione's eye and sent a silent plea for her to leave him and Severus alone for a little bit. Fortunately she appeared to get the message.

'I think I should get going, lots of homework and I need to eat something. Thank you so much sir. See you later Clement.'

Severus nodded his head and Clement said his goodbyes. She left the room with a small wave.

'Are you going off to dinner?' Severus asked calmly, searching Clement's face.

Didn't Severus realize how much they had to talk about? Or maybe he really hadn't seen anything. He seemed to calm to have noticed Clement going behind his back with Hermione. Or maybe he was waiting to go somewhere more private.

'I'd rather hang with you. I've got a question or two anyway.' Though he was rather hungry, he'd rather get the answers to his questions. Food could wait.

Severus gave him an inscrutable look. 'We can eat in my rooms.' He paused for a moment. 'I have my own questions for you.'

Upon arriving, Severus immediately called Fifi and asked for two plates. Apparently Severus was just as hungry as Clement. They both sat down as two plates filled with delicious looking chicken and potatoes were placed before them.

'So,' Severus began.

'Why didn't you pull out?' Clement asked, anger colouring his tone.

'The amount of power I put into the attack was not easily controlled. I was trying to stem my magic and pull out but it took time. For that I apologize. Perhaps I should have made it more clear from the beginning. Speaking of lingering –'

Before Severus could continue, Clement quickly interjected. He foresaw an argument as a result of what Sev had saw and was keen to get his answers before it happened.

'How did I push you out? I thought I had nothing left?'

Severus' mouth twisted, but he answered the question. 'It was similar to accidental magic. You were stressed and your body and magic used your reserves. Consciously wizards cannot use everything, even unconsciously using it all is difficult, which is why you have not collapsed. It did help that I was pulling out as well. At any rate what you did is rarely done unless you perceive a true threat.' There was a glimmer of sadness in Severus' eye.

'I trust you,' stated Clement. 'But I don't like people in my mind. I just reacted.'

Severus nodded. 'Understandable.' He paused for a moment, staring at Clement. Clement felt as though he was being thoroughly scrutinized.

'I cannot ignore what I saw,' Severus finally stated. This only confirmed Clement's fears as to what Severus had seen. 'Why do you feel such a need to uncover information that you do not need to know? I felt I gave you sufficient reasons to leave it alone and yet you planned to go behind my back?' Severus' voice had gotten quieter, as it normally did when he got angry.

Severus was concisely stating every argument Clement had against what he had done. For a moment he could not think of a good reason for why he had done it.

'I'm not a child Severus!' Clement exclaimed angrily. 'I have every right to know about what has you worried, because it has me worried to! Why are you suddenly talking with Karkaroff? What's getting darker? And why can't I know? Do you just like holding stuff over my head? Did you ever think that it may be something I need to prepare for? And don't you realize that I'm forming my own suspicions? Maybe they're worse than what it really is!'

Severus' face twisted, his eyes narrowed. 'You do not have every right to know,' he hissed. 'It is not something you need to worry about yet and, as such, I have no plans to tell you. I'll repeat myself. _You_ do not need to fret. That is my job. And if you do need to be prepared I am perfectly capable of teaching you, as has been proven. You can be prepared without knowing exactly what is going on.'

The two glared at each other, ignoring their meals.

'You can't decide what's best for me,' snapped Clement.

'As the older brother and your only family, I am quite sure I can.' Severus replied coolly.

'That's completely – you're completely out of' Clement spluttered.

'I am I out of line? I am only trying to do what is best for you. You have more than enough to worry about this year and I see no need to add to it.' Severus interjected, his face closing off. His eyes still held emotion, though it was mostly frustration.

Clement scowled, his anger rendering him speechless. Even if Severus was trying to help, his methods were unhelpful and stupid. It wasn't helping in any way. All he wanted was some information, a better showing of trust. Frustration overcame Clement who stood up and stormed out of the room.

**Severus**

Severus scowled as he watched Clement stalk out of the room. He made no effort to go after Clement, sensing they both needed to calm down.

Why did Clement have to be so stubborn? Why could he not accept that Severus was doing the right thing? It could not be that difficult.

Severus shook his head, twisting his hands together. They had to resolve this but he was unsure how to proceed. He could not just give in. It would show weakness and he knew he was in the right. Severus had to remain firm. Despite this knowledge, the option was tempting. It would allow the two to regain some peace and trust. Severus wished Clement would trust him with this.

It reminded him of the day when Clement had climbed to the top of the old tree next to the park. Though, at the time, he had been more afraid than angry, at least until Clement had gotten down. One of these days, Clement's curiosity would get him killed. It had to be tempered. This was seemingly a good opportunity to begin. Would it be worth the potential cost? Would Severus lose Clement's trust as a result? Was his brother's life or their relationship more important?

**A/N** Sorry it's been so long... School and work and running keep me super busy. that and I watch too many shows which have all started up again. But I will keep up with this story. Myworst fear is abondening you guys to an unfinished plot. Thank you so much for reading and an extra special thanks to everyone reviewing. happy thanksgiving to any fellow Canadians!


	22. Chapter 22

**Dedication:** To Shakespeare in thanks for writing Hamlet. The puns... I love the puns

**January 6**

**Clement**

Seething he slammed the egg shut. Nothing he had tried worked.

Not to mention he was still upset with Severus over their argument. He shouldered his bag and walked down the stairs to the common room. Though Severus had explained why he was keeping things a secret, Clement was still unhappy about the whole thing. He had yet to tell Hermione to stop her search. Being honest, he really didn't know if he wanted her to. But he wanted Severus to trust him and this was probably the best way to put an end to that. He wanted Severus to trust him, for them to be able to manage a relationship. But he also needed to know things that might have a huge impact on his life.

He sighed and sat across from Hermione who was checking Ron's essay.

'You could do it, you know.' Hermione whispered.

Ron didn't respond and glanced up at Clement. 'Hey Harry!' He exclaimed, obviously eager to leave his conversation.

Clement was interested to know what is about, but he didn't want to pry. He half suspected it had something to do with occulmency.

Hermione looked up, 'How did it go last night? There was,' she paused for a moment. 'A lot of tension I suppose when I left.'

'We argued. He has his reasons for keeping secrets and I have mine for wanting to know. Hopefully we'll get past it, though I really wish he'd see it from my perspective.'

Much to Clement's annoyance, Hermione rolled her eyes. She didn't comment, instead she pushed Ron's essay back at him.

Without looking at Clement, she pulled out a few notes. 'I did some research.' She met his eyes warily. 'Do you want to look at?'

That was the big question. Was his curiosity more important than the trust Sev had shown in all matters but this? Did it matter that Severus was only trying to keep him safe? Of course, Clement did appreciate it but he disagreed with the methods. A feeling of recklessness overtook Clement; he wanted to prove that he could handle these things.

'I'll look at them.' He stated boldly.

Hermione raised her eyebrows but said nothing. Ron watched avidly; his eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. A look of realization suddenly spread across his face.

'It's about what he was talking to Karkaroff about, right?'

Clement nodded, already absorbed in what Hermione had found out. He had known that Severus was a death eater, but not that Karkaroff had been. Nor had he known that Karkaroff had undergone a trail. Apparently, that was all Hermione had found there were no details regarding it. That had to be where they had met. The last sentence caught his eye.

'Death Eaters are marked on their inner left forearm'

He looked up at Hermione. 'Marked with what? By Voldemort?'

Ron scowled. Hermione flinched.

'I don't know it was very vague. I suspect the Ministry wasn't too keen on revealing that information.' Hermione explained apologetically.

Clement nodded, 'It explains a lot. Thank you Hermione.'

So Severus suspected his mark from Voldemort was getting darker. But what did that mean? Could Voldemort be getting stronger? Was that what Severus didn't want him to worry about? If so, it was a stupid idea. If anyone should be worried about Voldemort returning it would be him, Clement. He was the one who had nearly been murdered multiple times. He had been the one to defeat him. Not to mention he knew Voldemort would cone after him. He needed to be prepared.

**January 12**

**Clement**

He stared up at the Head Table, frowning. Severus was deep in conversation with the Headmaster, about what Clement could only guess. He did suspect it had something to do with the darkening mark.

Clement couldn't help but wonder how many other people knew. Had Severus told Dumbledore or some other authority? If really didn't seem like something Sev would do. His brother was rather private after all (and not inclined to share information with anyone). Of course Clement had also assumed that Severus would tell him about important events. That had obviously not happened. He could deal with serious issues; he had to be able to. He was a part of historic events and he couldn't just attend school and ignore them.

On top of all that, Clement had no idea how he was going to approach Severus with this. Or if he even would. After their last argument, Clement had no desire to cause another one. But he also wanted more information. Not that he thought Severus would be eager to offer it, but maybe with time Sev would see that it was best for Clement to know.

He watched as Severus strode out of the room, face inscrutable. Dumbledore, on the other hand looked slightly worried. The look passed quickly as he turned to talk to McGonagall. The Headmaster's reaction confirmed what Clement suspected they had spoken about. Apparently Severus felt Dumbledore was better suited to handle the news.

It was weird to see Severus at dinner. Normally, he spends most of this evening in his office, hopefully eating something. Perhaps he had taken the might off, though it seemed unlikely. He had probably come for a quick chat with Dumbledore, cutting his time in his office a little short.

Whatever it was Clement did have a meeting with Severus tonight and he didn't want to skip it. Well, perhaps he did a little, but they'd have to talk at some point. It might as well be today. He turned to Ron and Hermione.

'Are you two coming today?' He asked.

He hoped that at least one of the two would come and be a buffer. Not that he'd tell them that. He doubted Severus would argue with an audience, though he also suspected he'd be less likely to get any answers if his friends were there. Not like he really wanted to push Sev's buttons in front of the two, but maybe he could just ask about a more neutral topic that could lead to Voldemort's potential return. Clement felt that Severus was still worried about Ron and Hermione knowing. That and Sev obviously didn't trust them. But Severus didn't trust many people from what Clement saw.

'I'm coming. I've been practicing and I feel more than prepared.' Hermione replied as she finished off her meal. 'Are we going right away?'

'Soon,' Clement answered. He turned to Ron who was frowning.

'I don't think I'm ready yet.' Upon seeing the look of frustration on Clement's face, Rob hastily added, 'I've been practicing I swear. Hermione's been pushy. I just don't feel ready. Not trying to offend or anything but I still don't trust him all that much.'

Hermione opened her mouth to retort but Ron silenced her with a look and kept talking.

'I know what you're about to say. He hasn't taken advantage of what he saw, he pulls out quickly. Better him than an actual enemy. But how do we know he isn't saving all this info to use against us?'

'He wouldn't,' Clement commented without his usual vigor.

Deep down he wasn't sure what Severus would do regarding Ron and Hermione. He wanted to trust that Sev would keep quiet if asked, but he had also thought Severus would be more open and honest than he was being. At least, he had hoped that Severus would trust him enough to talk to about bigger issues.

'You can't know that for sure,' Ron pressed.

'I trust him.' Clement stated.

Ron gazed at him, eyes narrowed slightly. It was almost although he knew about Clement's doubts.

'It'd mean a lot if you'd do it.' Clement added.

He wasn't lying; he really wished Ron would learn. It would lead to Severus accepting him more and trusting him more. It'd make life more peaceful.

'Next week,' declared Ron. 'And I'm not just saying it, I swear. I just need some more practice.'

He glanced at Hermione as he spoke, smiling at the approval in her gaze.

'Well, we'll get going then.' Clement pushed his plate aside and stood up. 'See you in the common room.'

He was extremely happy that Ron was promising he'd try. He just hoped his redheaded friend would pull through. He had faith in his friend; Ron would pull through, he always did in the end.

**Dumbledore**

He watched Harry leave, eyebrows furrowed. Harry's appearance had changed. Dumbledore cursed himself for not seeing it. Having Harry at Hogwarts had led to complacency. Before he had ensured the transformative spells and charms were renewed every couple of years. He had thought he could catch the changes of Harry was here, yet he had missed it. Now it may be too late to fix it.

He turned to McGonagall, still pondering whether it was safe to renew the spells. It would not help anything if Severus were to discover who Harry was. He would be bound to oppose what had to happen. Harry was their best hope and therefore he would have to face Voldemort. If what Dumbledore suspected was true, Harry would have to die. Severus would be unable to let it happen and Voldemort would never be defeated. It was best that Severus continue to believe his brother to be dead.

It was worrisome that Harry had left immediately after Severus. Perhaps they were meeting. But surely he, Dumbledore, would know. Perhaps he would pay a visit to Severus this evening to settle his mind.

**Clement**

Together he and Hermione made their way down to the dungeons. Alongside his worry as to how Severus would react to what he did, Clement wondered if they would go at full strength again. He wasn't scared, rather he felt prepared. By doing this he would be more ready to face Voldemort.

They entered Severus' office and found him grading essays. Hermione glanced at them, face falling slightly when she saw they weren't for their class.

Severus set aside his papers and stiffly greeted the two. It seemed he hadn't forgotten their argument either.

Clement and Hermione replied politely and sat down.

'Will you be starting Miss. Granger?' Severus queried.

Hermione nodded confidently.

'Hopefully I'll be able to give you guys time to talk alone like last week. I feel bad for intruding, but...' she trailed off, eyes darting from Clement to Severus and then back again.

'No worries,' Clement stated. 'Besides it's important that you learn.'

Honestly, he was glad to have Hermione with him. Maybe teaching her would calm Severus down.

Severus merely nodded and drew his wand.

'Whenever you are ready.' He stated softly watching Hermione closely.

'Ready.'

Tonight Severus pushed her harder. By the end she was breathing hard, though Severus showed no sign of strain.

She stood up. 'Thank you again Professor. Ron said he'll come next week. I've been making sure he practices.'

'Good.' Severus stated, no real emotion entering his voice. Hermione looked slightly nervous as a result.

'I'll be going. See you later Clement. Thanks again Professor.'

Clement waved and she left the room. Severus stared at him, face inscrutable.

'I would not have been surprised if you had avoided me.' Severus commented quietly. 'Do you wish to discuss the events of last week? Or practice your occlumency?' His voice was neutral and his eyes, though not extremely expressive, were not closed off entirely.

'I-' Clement hesitated. 'We need to talk.' He decided firmly.

'After you,' prompted Severus, gathering the pile of parchment.

Clement held the door open and the two walked in silence. It wasn't the usual, comfortable silence; rather it was thick and full of tension.

The man in the painting nodded when Severus gave the password. Severus inclined his head in return before sweeping into the room.

It was Severus who broke the silence. 'We should begin with occlumency. That way,' he paused for a moment before continuing, 'you will still be able to practice.'

Clement was slightly hurt by the words. Severus apparently thought him incapable of having a serious discussion without stalking away afterwards. Admittedly that had been the case last time, but still. Maybe Severus only judged people based on their actions.

'Fine.' He snapped.

Severus raised his eyebrows but didn't comment. Instead he asked, 'would you prefer if I held back?'

Slightly insulted, Clement replied quickly. 'No, I did fine last week.'

Severus nodded and took a deep breath. Clement prepared himself, drawing on a multitude of feelings and memories. He would hold out far longer this time, he knew it.

'Legilimens.' Severus intoned.

Immediately the two were locked in an intense battle, neither willing to back down. Clement noticed with a heavy heart that it was no easier. It seemed with his brother entering his mind at full strength it took little time for Severus to push aside Clement's defenses. He did pull out faster than he had last time, seeing far less and nothing incriminating.

Like last week it wasn't only Clement who was breathing hard. If anything it looked like Severus was more exhausted then the last time. Maybe it was because he spent more time with Hermione. What would happen when he taught all three? What if they all progressed to where he was? Would Severus split it over two nights? Clement knew he would have to be there for both and he already had a lot on his plate.

'Does occlumency exhaust you that much too?' Clement asked curiously.

'I have always found defending to be easier than attacking.' Severus replied softly.

Clement didn't say anything. He wondered what would be easier for him. Maybe Severus would teach him legilimancy

'Have you persisted in you pursuit of uncovering what you feel I am unfairly keeping from you?' Severus questioned seriously.

'Er-' He should've put off this conversation. He wasn't sure if he wanted to give the truth right now.

His hesitation appeared to be all Severus needed. His eyes narrowed and he frowned.

'You have. I gave you many reasons why you should not.'

'Why are you just jumping to that conclusion?' Clement snapped. Even if it was true, it annoyed him that a small hesitation led Severus to the worst conclusion.

'Is it wrong?' Severus challenged.

Clement scowled. He really didn't want to lie to his brother. He also wanted to avoid conflict, but the truth would come out at some point. Maybe it would be best to just get it out of the way and hopefully he would be able to get some answers.

'I guess it isn't.' Clement replied resentfully. 'But I wouldn't have to go behind your back if you would've been upfront with me about it to begin with.'

Severus scowled. 'If you would have trusted my judgment we would not be in this position. I gave you good reasons and you went behind my back. Why do you not trust me?' Severus' voice nearly broke.

Clement hadn't known this would affect Severus like this. Anger he had expected, but Sev's apparent sadness surprised him. It made the guilt that had hovered in the outskirts of his mind come to the forefront.

'I-' His curiosity suddenly seemed to be a pretty poor excuse. 'I didn't want to hurt you, I just really wanted to...' His voice trailed off as he watched Severus' face twist. There was the anger.

'You must control these urges or one day your insatiable curiosity will get not only yourself but others killed. I won't murder you for knowing but others might. Or you may find yourself blundering into a situation that might have been avoided.'

Clement quickly added, 'But knowledge is really important, right? Then you can be prepared for situations that you can't avoid! You know, like Voldemort coming back!'

Severus flinched and snarled. 'How did you come to that conclusion from bits of conversations you were not supposed to hear?'

He might as well say it all. Besides he was angry and therefore eager to throw it all at Severus.

'Hermione did most of the research. Apparently Death Eaters have marks on their arms. I did some thinking and figured that if they were getting darker, that must mean the Master who put it there must be getting stronger.'

Severus' eyes narrowed and his fists clenched. Clement could tell what he said was true. He pressed on, the defensive anger fueling his words as the guilt left him.

'You don't think that it's important for anyone but you and Karkaroff to understand and realize? You don't think I have a right to know? He's tried to kill me three times!'

'You do not think I know that?' Severus hissed. 'I know it quite well. I am also aware of the stress this competition must cause. I saw no reason to add to it. I could tell you later in order to lessen the worry. Both myself and the Headmaster feel you should not be bothered about it at this point. Instead you should focus on getting through this tournament alive and on learning occlumency.'

'The Headmaster knows about these lessons?' Clement questioned, though he knew the answer would be no.

Severus didn't respond. He glared at Clement for a moment.

'I have nothing else to say. My arguments are all laid out.' Severus stated calmly, his expression carefully controlled.

Clement fumed in silence for a moment. His brother's complete control only made him more frustrated. Severus could show normal emotions, it made having an argument much more fulfilling. He knew going into this had been not entirely right. But he felt he wasn't entirely in the wrong either.

'I can see your points.' Clement grudgingly allowed. 'But I wish you would have been more honest with me. But I shouldn't have gone behind your back, I get it. I do trust you, I swear.'

'It did not seem like it.' Severus interjected softly.

'I know and I'm sorry. But sometimes I just got to find out for myself. It's just who I am.' Clement explained.

'I suppose I can see your perspective, though I truly wish it did not involve so much curiosity. I was not lying when I told you it could get you killed.' Severus advised seriously.

Clement frowned, considering it. It was sound advice. 'I'll try to keep it in mind. But for the moment, could you tell me if my suspicions were right?'

Severus sighed and rolled his eyes. 'I would rather not. Did we not just have an argument about you not needing to know or worry about it? Besides my reaction should have been more than enough for you to figure it out.'

They fell silent for a time. Then the portrait that served as a door swung open. Dumbledore stood in the doorway, shock colouring his face.

**Dumbledore**

How had they hidden this from him? He had thought it was under control, that a couple of renewal spells would be sufficient. To walk in on this was completely unexpected. That Severus trusted Harry enough to allow him entrance into his quarters and that Harry was comfortable there spoke volumes.

They must be getting along well. That did not bode well. He could not simply erase their memories not if these meeting had been occurring for an extended period of time.

Severus looked trapped, though the look was quickly replaced by a smooth, blank face. He nodded curtly.

'Of course you may come in, please make yourself at home.' He said sarcastically, waving his wand and conjuring a chair.

Harry shifted his chair slightly towards Severus' side. It confirmed Dumbledore's fear. Yes, he had wanted them to be allies, but Severus had to be able to let the boy go when the time came. If they cared too much, if they knew what Dumbledore suspected they knew, all could be lost. He did wish Harry could live a happy life, but such wishes had to come second. Sacrifices had to made.

'Why thank you Severus.' Dumbledore replied cheerily, watching for Clement's reaction to the name.

There was nothing, no surprise or curiosity. They were on a first name basis.

'I don't suppose you mind telling me why you two are sitting so calmly together here of all places.' Albus commented, twiddling his thumbs.

He presented a perfect image of being unconcerned, yet he was worried.

'And do not lie to me Severus.' He stated coldly, his eyes locking with Severus'.

'We were conversing and he was learning.' Severus replied distantly, tapping his fingers as he did so.

Harry's head turned to follow the conversation.

'Why here? Surely you do not trust him so? Only last year you told me he should be thrown out of Hogwarts.' Dumbledore reverted to a lighter tone.

Harry eyes widened as he turned to glare at Severus. 'You never told me that,' he accused.

'My opinion has drastically changed. I see clearly what I have missed.' Severus answered both of them, eyes darting back and forth. They settled on Dumbledore.

'Perhaps Harry should leave us to this discussion. Maybe you could wait in my office?' Dumbledore added gently.

Severus jerked and Harry shook his head furiously.

'I don't want to leave, I'm pretty sure I have the right to hear what this is all about.' He stated resolutely glaring at both adults as he spoke.

Severus nodded, 'Let him stay Albus. It concerns him more than it does you.'

Dumbledore eye's narrowed. 'How much do you know? And for how long? Do not forget that I will not tolerate any lies. You have made many mistakes Severus. Do not make this one of them.'

'I have known since the beginning of the year. I suspect you already know what I do.' Severus edged, clearly eager to avoid saying it.

'You know of your familial relationship with Harry?'

Severus nodded.

Harry spoke up, 'Clement. If we all know you might as well call me by my real name.'

What had Severus done? This could spell disaster for the entire future war effort. If Harry was prevented from meeting his destiny the world as they knew it could come crashing down. How had they found out? Only James, Lily, and he had known. James had promised to never tell a soul. Lily however had not. It must have been her.

'How did you find out about this?' Dumbledore asked, ignoring Harry's request.

'There was a letter in my vault. I decided to read it and I decided to tell Sev. He deserved to know.' Harry stated firmly.

'There was a reason he wasn't told.' Dumbledore replied, but before he could continue Severus interrupted harshly.

'You knew then? Of course you did. And yet you never thought it should be something I should be made aware of? Of course not! Why should I, your spy, be told anything? I have dwelled on his disappearance, wasted years resenting him all because of this. I suppose it your idea in the first place. You heard the prophecy and had to make sure there was boy did you not?' Severus glared at Dumbledore, breathing deeply.

'You should not bring up the prophecy. Whatever Harry may know, you ruined his chance at a better life.'

Severus' face twisted. 'Clement knows my biggest mistakes. He knows of my regrets.'

'Regrets do not bring back the dead. You accuse me of keeping secrets? You never came forward once you knew. Why should I trust you with this when you do not trust me?' Dumbledore commented sharply. 'I have little to answer for you. On the other hand have nothing but mistakes to correct.'

Severus stared down at his hands. Albus knew exactly were to hit him, how to manipulate him. It worked every time.

This time was different. There was another player in the room.

'It was none of your business. From what I'm hearing you don't like this. Well that's too bad because I do. He's helped me, comforted me. He's family and I don't see why it's such a bad thing in your eyes. You took me from him once and it won't happen again.' Harry was shouting by the end of his impassioned speech.

What could be done? The two were tightly bound now. Why had he not seen the signs?

Dumbledore stood up. 'You still have a part to play, do not forget that.'

With that he spun on his heel and strode out of the room. He would have to consider new plans for when Voldemort returned. It would happen and his two key players must be prepared to do what must be done.

**Severus**

Severus stared at the closed door. Dumbledore always got the last word. Severus knew his part but of Clement... Surely Dumbledore didn't expect him to take on the Dark Lord alone or to stay with his terrible family. It wouldn't happen. Severus would remove Clement from the country before he allowed him to be bait for a psychopath

He wished Dumbledore could understand the concept of privacy. If he offered some forewarning they could have kept this secret for longer. There would be repercussions for this deceit. Dumbledore had grandiose plans for his key players and now he had to time to alter them. Severus did not want his brother to be caught in the crossfire.

He turned to Clement, who looked slightly shocked.

'Does he always treat you like that?' He asked indignantly.

'No,' Severus replied quickly. 'Only when he wants something.'

Clement shook his head slightly but did not comment.

'Now what? Do we keep it a secret from everyone else? And what's Dumbledore going to do anyway?'

'We continue to keep it a secret. If the Dark Lord does return it will be advantageous if he does not know you are the Boy-Who-Lived. As for what Dumbledore could do, you should be wary of manipulation. He may try to turn us against one another as he just did. Or attempt to make us see that in the grand scheme of things this relationship has no place, this it will only slow us down.' Severus explained.

'So he'll either make us hate each other again or use our love to separate us.' Clement concluded.

'Precisely.'

The two sat in a calm silence. They did not know what they were up against but in the face of adversity they had stood together. Severus hoped this could continue. Protecting his brother and being there for him may not always coincide. But perhaps they would most of the time. That was really all he could hope for.

'He won't succeed.' Clement stated confidently. 'I won't let him. I love you. Things have changed but that won't anymore.'

Severus smiled. It had been so long since he had heard those words. Memories of them sometimes floated to the surface of his mind but that was painful. Now he felt only joy.

'I love you too.' He pulled Clement into a hug, reflecting on the ups and downs of the night.

They separated and watched each other silently.

'But we do need to be careful.' Severus stated, breaking the silence. 'Dumbledore is as dangerous as the Dark Lord, especially when he has an ideal to fight for or an enemy to oppose. Manipulation is his strongest weapon.'

'I never thought of him like that. I mean, sure he let me take risks, but I never thought he could be so focussed on his goals and so uncaring about the people he's surrounded by.' Clement commented sadly.

'It can be hard.' Severus mused. 'To lose faith in people you trust. One must move past it.'

Clement nodded.

'I would rather my faith in you remain strong.' Severus commented softly. 'And I would rather you trust me. I would like to think that I have your best interests at heart.'

'I'd like to think so too. And I am sorry. I was thinking, but most of it was focussed on the burning desire to know.'

'Reminds me of the time when you decided to climb to the top of a tree, after slipping twice.' Severus interjected, smiling at the memory.

Clement rolled his eyes. 'That was,' he paused.

'Not much different.' Severus finished for him. 'Responsibility is not just to a higher cause or your own desires. It is also to yourself; you need to keep yourself safe.'

'I guess so.' Clement agreed. 'I'll try harder, but no promises alright?'

'At least I can count on you trying.' Severus replied.

'Always. Anyway I had an idea, just know. Brilliant if I do say so myself.'

'I will withhold judgement until I hear it.' Severus stated sarcastically.

Clement rolled his eyes. 'I'm serious. We each ask each other a couple questions whenever we get together. Youre not allowed to lie but you can take an out. I'll start. Favorite colour?

'The colour of the sky before sunset. What is you favorite food?'

'Treacle tart, hands down. It's like food of kings offered to mortals.'

'I like the idea quite a bit. I would love to continue playing but, unfortunately, I have exams to grade.' Severus sighed. 'My least favorite part of teaching.'

'I'd like to stay but I got a huge pile of homework. How Binns even marks it, I don't know.' Clement groused. 'But I might come visit sooner than next week so we can just chat or something. No need for a reason.'

'I suppose not.' Severus agreed easily.

**A/N** Sorry this took so long, but things have been busy. I'll try to update quickly but my place of work has decided, 'hey five shifts a week should be okay.' Yeah, not like I have school or anything else. Anyway I'd love to hear what you guys think about this chapter. Next chapter Sev and Clement discuss the Golden trio, who show some cracks and unity. Ron should do some occlumency. Dumbledore should do some plotting. Thanks again for reading


End file.
